The Next Generation
by stacyTHEemo
Summary: It's the future, and the Sohmas are leading their own lives and raising their families, but things become a lot less perfect when the curse returns to their children. Follow Kyo's daughter, Kyoko, as she struggles with life as the new Cat. CHAPTER 17 UP!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hiya! Welcome to my first Fruits Basket fanfiction! That I've ever posted, anyway... This is an idea that just kind of hit me the other day and so I started writing. I'm a really impulsive writer, and I write just about anything that comes to mind. Also, a warning: I have no idea where I'm going with this. Right now, this story is just one of those "seemed-like-a-good-idea-at-the-time" kind of deals. Hopefully, I'll keep this one going. This first part I threw together kind of quickly so... we'll see. Well, without any further ado, ENJOY :)

And I don't own Fruits Basket, blahblahblah... no matter how much I may wish I did, blahblahblah...

* * *

"Did you have a nice day at school, Kyoko?" my mother asked. This was routine. She asked me this every night at dinner. And she would also tell me to come home safe whenever I left for school in the mornings. And I almost always answered the same way every time.

"Yeah, it was fine," I replied.

"Did you see Riku today?"

"I see him everyday mom, along with Muki and Haku and all the others," I replied.

"Is Riku still keeping his hands to himself?"

"Kyo!"

"Dad!"

"What? It's a simple question," he grunted.

"Goodness Kyo, she's only fifteen," mom said.

"I'm right here," I said, waving my hand between the two of them. My dad smirked.

"I'm just teasing... geez," my dad said, getting up from the table and ruffling my orange hair as he walked behind me.

"Cut it out..." I muttered, trying to flatten my hair again.

"Koko, are you finished?" my mother asked, getting up from the table also and offering to take my plate.

"Yeah, I'm finished... and don't call me Koko..." I replied, rising from the table as well. I followed her into the kitchen, getting ready to take my place to help with the dishes, as I did every night.

"We had dinner late tonight Koko, why don't you get ready for bed? I'll help your mother," my dad said. I shrugged. I didn't really care. Anything to get me out of doing dishes.

"Okay," I replied, leaving the kitchen and heading for my room. I changed into my night clothes, and then when to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and use to toilet. When I was done, mom and dad were walking down the hall towards their room.

"Off to bed?" dad asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but instead, a yawn came out. "Well, I think that answers it. Come here," he said, opening his arms. I walked into them and hugged him. Hugs were a big deal in my family. As far as I knew, there was no reason for it, that's just the way that it's always been. I let go of my dad, hugged my mom, and then walked off towards my bedroom.

"Good night," my mother said.

"G' night," I muttered, as I shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked to my bed and laid down. All seems kind of cheesy, right? The happy family who has dinner together, the obedient child who does chores without being asked, hugs before bedtime…

Well, I kind of like all that stuff. I like that my parents are still happy together after all these years. Every day at school I hear about someone who's upset over their parents, and I feel sorry for them. I also secretly like all the hugs. Sure, I give my parents grief when they try to sneak one on me in public, but otherwise, it makes me feel secure. And me liking chores? Well, I just like to stay busy. I'm either at school, at the dojo with Shishou, or at home. I like my cheesy, picket fence life. Though, I'll be damned if I ever tell anybody that.

* * *

_"It's time," said a mysterious figure. All I could see was their black silhouette against a blinding white light, surrounding me everywhere.  
_

_"Time for what?" I asked cautiously.  
_

_"Did you honestly think you could escape me? You betrayed me, and now it's time for you to pay the price," the voice said. It was god-like, as if it wasn't just coming from this person, but from everywhere. This person outstretched a hand towards me.  
_

_"No! Don't touch me!" I yelled, running away from her. But it didn't seem to matter. No matter how fast I ran, the figure only got closer.  
_

_"I will outcast you, just as you outcast me, you foolish cat!"  
_

_"What?!"  
_

_"You shall no longer be loved! You shall be hated, and pitied!"  
_

_"No! Get away from me!" I yelled, and continued to run.  
_

_"Hatred will consume your soul until you've pushed everyone away from you!" And with that, I felt a sharp pain as a cold, icy finger touched my back.  
_

_"AAHHH!!"_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) And end chapter one. I know Kyoko has been used as the name of Tohru and Kyo's daughter too many times to count, but I couldn't come up with anything better, and I'm lazy. My writing style is still rough around the edges, but hopefully not too bad. And guess what, you lucky readers! I've already written chapter two! So, please review my story! I like them all! Praise, criticism, flames... well, maybe not flames, but I'll take 'em anyway. Plan on getting the next chapter in a day or two! Thank you for your time and please review... puh-leez??

stacyTHEemo


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I would like to thank my reviewers, Candice White, secret Girl, and Skai Breeze. And by the way, Skai Breeze, yes. Haku and those others mentioned in chapter 1 are going to be a part of the new zodiac kids. And they'll be showing up within the next few chapters :) But anyways... I LOVE getting reviews! They fuel me. And make me really excited :D So for those of you who read and ran (you know who you are...) I'm watching you... O.O Okay, just kidding. That was getting kind of creepy. I'll stop ranting now and just let you read the story :)

And I don't own Fruits Basket, blahblahblah... no matter how much I may wish I did, blahblahblah...

* * *

"Kyoko!" I shot up in bed. My father was sitting in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. My mom was to his left.

"Kyoko, what's wrong? Were you having a nightmare?" my mom asked. I was shaking and sweating terribly. I couldn't breathe right.

"Honey, you're freezing..." my dad said. Freezing?! I felt like I was burning from the inside out! I couldn't stay in this bed. I needed air. I pushed past my parents and ran out of my room. The hallway blurred past me as I made my way to the front door. I could hear my parents calling for me from behind, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the pain. It was growing and getting worse, and worse. I ran off of our porch, and fell to my knees in the grass. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Kyoko!"

"What's happening to me?!" My voice shocked me. It was rough, and more like a rasp. And louder... much louder than I expected. And then something burst. The pain was everywhere… in my hands, down my spine, through my legs.

"GGAAAAAHHH!" I could feel my body changing. I looked down at my hands, but they weren't my hands anymore. They were more like hooves or claws. I yelled but instead, it was more like a roar. My bones cracked and twisted. My teeth turned into fangs. I cried in pain.

"_You_ _can't resist it. I am a part of you now. And my pain is your pain_," said a voice. I lifted my head and looked around, but there was no one there, except for my frightened parents. I yelled again, or roared. "_You can't see me, I'm inside of you. I am what you are, right now_," it said. I felt completely twisted. I didn't want to know what I looked like. Seeing my hands and arms was enough. "_Do you feel this? Start getting used to it. This pain... this madness. Every relationship you've ever had is about to be strained until it's nonexistent_," the voice said.

"No!" I yelled. It hurt trying to speak. It felt more like I was barking.

"Kyoko! Kyoko, listen to me! I'm right here. Mom and I are right here! You can't listen to it! Just listen to me, okay?!" My father was right in front of me. As he looked at me, I wondered what kind of hideousness was looking back at him. The pain wasn't stopping. It was constantly coursing through my body. I wanted to lash out at him, but embrace him at the same time.

"_Your __mother and father__ will pretend to understand, but it won't be long before they reject you too, just like everybody else_."

"No!" I tried to yell again, pounding my head against the ground, putting my "hands" against what I could only guess were my ears. And what was that smell? It smelled horrible... like death. Was that me?

"Kyoko, listen to me! Don't listen to it! The more you do, the deeper you fall!" my father yelled. How did he know what I was hearing? "Someone's talking to you, aren't they? Telling you that you're not good enough, or that nobody will accept you? You can't listen to it!"

"_You WILL push them away. You will push everyone away, afraid of rejection. Who would ever care for a monster like you?_" it sneered. I moaned. I couldn't take this.

"Whatever it's telling you, you have to believe me when I say that your mother and I always love you, no matter what. I know you're scared right now and confused but we'll get through this. We have before. So you can't listen to it! You have to defy it!" my father said. Before I knew it, I felt my hands covering my head, and I felt my own arms and legs. My body had been restored, but my sanity had not. I had been reduced to nothing but a trembling heap of a girl, sobbing into the ground. What had just happened?

"Thank goodness, Kyoko!"

"Tohru, could you please get the beads," my father said. It wasn't a question. He was evidently angry in his voice. Was he angry at me? Angry at what I've become? "Kyoko?" my father asked. His voice changed quickly, to that of concern. I felt him put his hands around my upper arms and sit me up. He held onto me, making sure I didn't fall over.

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

"It really hurts," I cried. I hated this. I wasn't the type who cried. I wasn't the type to go insane.

"I know it does. But you'll be okay in a minute, alright?" he said, as reassuringly as he could. I was just there, slumped, as he held me up with his arms. I'd never felt this way before. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I wanted to run away, to go hid.

"Here they are," I heard my mom say. I didn't even notice that she had come back outside. She handed whatever she had to my dad. My dad took my hand in his and slowly put a red and white beaded bracelet around my wrist. As soon as he did, the pain slowly began to recede, until it was nothing but a dull throb in my heart.

"Better?" he asked. I reached forward to wrap my arms around him. "Kyoko, don't-!" But he was too late. I hugged him. And not a moment later was there a soft popping noise and a puff of smoke. I immediately recognized that I had transformed, again. Paws? A tail? My dad held onto me securely.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko."

* * *

And that's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed :) This was kind of a hard chapter to write, so I hope it seemed okay to you guys. So, now that you've finished reading, it's time for me to grovel... *gets down on knees and begs* PLLEEEASSEE REVIEW MY STORY!! Do you see what you've reduced me to?! I'm on my knees! Okay, enough of that. Chapter 3 is in the works people :) Until next time...

stacyTHEemo


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! Don't have a Valentine? Well, I don't either... anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers! The ever reliable Candice White and Skai Breeze, and my new reviewer, echic24. Thank you so much! Your input really means a lot to me and pushes me to keep writing. Thank you! I hope you all enjoy chapter three, which I re-wrote two and a half times (yes, two and _a half_).

And I don't own Fruits Basket, blahblahblah... no matter how much I may wish I did, blahblahblah... (this applies to all of the chapters from here on out. I'm tired of writing it...)

* * *

My dad carried me to my room. I was a cat. A _cat_?! First, I turned into a hideous monster and now a cat?! I shouldn't be _turning_ into _anything_! I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like I was frozen. The only voluntary movement I was making was my breathing. My dad still held onto me as he sat down on my bed. I didn't like this feeling.

"You should turn back in a few minutes Kyoko," he said, placing me on bed. I shakily stood there. I didn't like having four legs. I also didn't like this growing feeling that my parents knew a lot more about what was happening to me than I did.

"How do you know so much about this?! Why aren't you freaking out?!" I questioned. I actually didn't think that I was going to say that. I thought that I was going to meow or something... but it was clearly my voice. My dad lowered his head, while my mom was at my dresser. What was she doing?

"I _am_ freaking out Kyoko," my dad said finally, turning to look at me. "I'm freaking out because this was never supposed to happen to you. You were never supposed to have to go through this!" he said. He was angry.

"Please stay calm, Kyo," my mom said. Her voice was solemn as she pulled some clothes out of my dresser. My dad ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Kyoko, for a long time… the Sohma family has shared a curse. They were cursed by the animals of the zodiac," he said slowly, as if he didn't know how to say it.

"But the cat isn't even a member of the zodiac!" I exclaimed. I really didn't mean to yell, but I was so frustrated. None of this made any sense.

"The cat would have been, if it wasn't for that _damn rat_..." my dad replied bitterly.

"You remember the story we used to tell you, right?" my mom asked. Suddenly, I heard the poofing noise again. I looked down at myself, relieved to see that I had turned back to normal. My hands, my arms, my legs... but I was naked… thing was, I didn't really care. My dad got off my bed in a hurry and stood in the opposite direction. That's when my mom handed me the clothes she had gotten earlier. I absentmindedly put on my pajamas. They had never felt so good.

"So..." I said, massaging my temples, "how do you two know all this?" I asked. My father turned back around. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. So I talked again instead. "How did you know when I was going to turn back, or even _if_ I was going to turn back at all? And that voice... you knew that I was hearing a voice, how would you know that?" I had to stop myself. If I didn't, the questions just would have kept piling on.

"Because I was the last person to be cursed by the spirit of the cat. That's how I was born, and I remained cursed until I was eighteen. That's when the curse was broken," he said.

"If the curse was _broken_ then why is this happening to me?!"

"I don't know, Kyoko! This was never supposed to happen again! The curse was broken, over, done! I don't understand why this is happening, but you have to trust me. I am not going to let you live the rest of your life this way. The curse was broken before, so it will break again."

"Yeah, that'll happen. Curses just decide to break every day. You don't even know how the curse was broken, do you?"

"Kyoko, stop being so cross. We understand that you're scared and confused right now, but we didn't know that this was going to happen anymore than you did. The important thing is that we stick together as a family," my mother said, speaking up. I rolled over and sunk my head into one of my pillows. I already felt different.

"Look Kyoko, I-" my father began, but was cut off by the phone ringing. I jerked my head up and jumped slightly at its suddenness. My dad cursed under his breath. "Who in the hell calls at four in the morning?!" he yelled at no one.

"I'll go get it," my mom said, getting up and hurrying to the phone. My dad walked over and sat on my bed again, his head in his hands.

"Why did I turn into a cat when I hugged you?" I asked. He sighed, then turned his head to look at me.

"It's a part of the curse. You can't hug anyone of the opposite sex, or else you'll turn into a cat. Same goes for when you get weak, like if you're sick or something. You'll turn into a cat then too," he said. I sat up and crossed my legs. I stared at my hands as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"I can't hug you again? Ever?" I asked. My stomach sunk. I had turned into a monster _and_ a cat, _AND_ I had just been told that I was cursed, but yet, _this_ was the information that scared me the most? The thought of never hugging my father again made me sick to my stomach.

"Hey, this is not going to be permanent, okay? You've gotta trust me. There's got to be some way to break the curse, and we'll find it, just like last time. I'm not going to let you live the rest of your life this way. And I mean, we can still hug. You've got about two seconds after you hug someone before you turn into a cat. But I won't hug you unless you want me to," he said. I continued to stare at my hands as I picked at my fingernails. It was a nervous habit.

"There's a lot more to this than you're telling me, isn't there?" I asked. He slowly nodded his head.

"I promise that I'll try to answer any questions you have, but right now, I wouldn't even know where to begin. You should get some rest," he said, putting his hand on my arm.

"I don't think that I'm gonna be sleeping…"

"Well, you gotta try," he said. I was quiet. "You okay?"

"If I go to sleep, will… will I turn in… into that _thing_ again?" I asked. Fear lined my voice.

"What?! No! No, it's okay. You're gonna be fine. The beads," he said, grabbing my arm and lifting my wrist so I could see the bracelet. I really didn't want to see that bracelet anymore than I had to. It just reminded me of everything. "The beads stop you from transforming. As long as you always wear them, you're gonna be okay," he said.

"That was Hatori," my mom said, coming into my room. "He said that the curse is back. Kisa gave birth to her daughter tonight, and she was the first. She turned into a lamb while Hatori was holding her. Around the same time, all of the children woke up from nightmares, and that's when he thinks everybody got cursed," she said. I couldn't believe it. My friends were cursed too? "He asked if we would come to the Sohma estate for a week or two."

"But it doesn't make sense!" my dad exclaimed. He turned towards my mother and lowered his voice. "I mean, Akito died three years ago," he said, hushed. Akito? What part did she play in this?

"There's a new head of the family."

* * *

**(A/N)** TA-DA! I hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter, we'll final get to meet some new characters. Exciting, right? Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts! Read and Review!

stacyTHEemo


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**: I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS! Sorry about the long wait. I just had my first week back at school since it had been canceled for over a week due to snow. Every teacher layered on homework, and I'm in the spring musical and the director has been INSANE! But you get a reward for being so patient! You wanna know what it is? It's a super long chapter just for you! Seriously, this chapter is monstrous. Thank you to my reviewers, Skai Breeze and Candice White. You two deserve "Most Reliable Reviewers" awards. I love you both. So, I'll end my rant and let you get to the story. ENJOY!

**WARNING: **(Sorry for further delaying your enjoyment...) Without thinking, I wrote the first half of this chapter (which is a **memory**, by the way), in the third person. **NOT** in Kyoko's POV. But when the story continues as normal, it switches back to Kyoko's POV. I hope this doesn't cause anyone any confusion. Thank you. Now, let the enjoyment commence!

* * *

"Hello Tohru. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad that you and Kyo could make it to the first official reunion."

"It's nice to see you too Shigure. How are you and your family?" Tohru asked as she and Shigure shared a friendly hug. Kyo stood next to her, his face dull. He hadn't wanted to come.

"We're... well. Akito is inside with the children," he replied.

"Oh, yes! Your twins! How old are they now?" she asked.

"They're seven. And look at this little girl," Shigure said, squatting so that he was face-to-face with Kyoko. She was holding onto Kyo's pants leg. "She's grown up a lot since I saw her last. And that hair... there's no doubt that you're Kyo's daughter," Shigure said with a smile, and then stood up.

"Daddy!" yelled a girl who was marching up to Shigure.

"What's wrong Akira?" Shigure asked, nonchalantly.

"Shokoru said that you bought the Mogeta for him, but you got it for me, right?"

"I got it for you and your brother to share. Akira, have you met Kyoko? Why don't you take her inside, where all the other kids are?" Shigure suggested. Akira smiled at Kyoko, whose hand was still holding onto her dad's pants.

"Sure. Let's go," Akira said, extending her hand to Kyoko. Kyoko looked up at her parents.

"Go on honey, we're not going anywhere," said Tohru. Kyoko smiled and took Akira's hand. Akira led her towards the house.

"I live here. I'll show our play room. We have a _lot_ of toys. And the other kids are here too. How old are you?" she asked.

"Four," Kyoko replied.

"So are Haku and Akeno. I'll have to introduce you." Kyoko liked this girl. She was very friendly. When they got inside, two adults were talking, but they stopped when Akira and Kyoko had walked in.

"Sorry mom... this is Kyoko. I was just taking her upstairs to-"

"Go ahead. I was just speaking with Hatori," Akito told her daughter. Akira nodded and continued to pull Kyoko along.

"Akito, I'm concerned for-" was all Kyoko heard before she nearly tripped trying to go up the stairs.

"Oh... sorry. I'll slow down," said Akira. When they got upstairs, nine other children were there as well. Akira led Kyoko over to a group of four who were sitting with each other. "Hey guys, this is Kyoko. Kyoko, this is Haku, and that's Akeno. They're the same age as you, like I said. And Riku. Riku is Haku's older brother. And then there's Muki. He's a year younger than you," said Akira. Haku was the only one who seemed honestly excited at Kyoko's arrival. Probably because she was the only other girl in the group.

"Hi, you wanna play?" she asked brightly. Kyoko smiled in return and nodded.

"You guys have fun. I'm gonna go get back my Mogeta!" said Akira, turning and walking towards the other side of the room. Two other boys were standing there. Kyoko assumed that the black haired one was Shokoru. Shokoru and Akira didn't look completely alike, except their hair color was the same and they subtly shared the same facial features. The other boy had dark hair, though it wasn't black. Kyoko didn't think that she had ever seen him before...

When Kyoko looked in the other corner, she saw two older girls, watching over a baby. She immediately recognized Kiko, Hatori and Mayuko's daughter. Kiko sometimes watched Kyoko while her parents were out. The other girl was Arime. Kyoko didn't know her as well as Kiko, but she knew that she was Ayame and Mine's daughter. Kyoko overheard part of their conversation.

"Oh, you're so precious! Yes you are! Oh Kiko, let's give it a makeover! I bet we could find the cutest dress!" Arime said excitedly.

"It's a _boy_, Arime. I don't think that Ritsu and Mitsuru would be very happy if they came up here and found their baby boy in a dress," Kiko replied.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! My dad told me that Ritsu used to dress like a girl all the time, and made a pretty good one at that!" Arime declared. Kiko scoffed.

"Yeah... _right_," Kiko replied. Kyoko turned back to the group Akira had brought her to.

"I don't wanna play anything in here... we should go outside," Haku said.

"The adults won't let us go alone," Riku said. The first thing Kyoko noticed about Haku and Riku was that they seemed like complete opposites, even though they were brother and sister. Haku had long, straight black hair and she seemed to have a very bubbly personality. Riku on the other hand, had unruly white hair, which was the first thing Kyoko had noticed about him. He also looked completely uninterested in Kyoko, or anything for that matter, but yet he kept his eyes on her, like he was studying her.

"Then we'll ask one of them. And stop staring, you're gonna creep her out," said Haku. Riku ignored the second half of her statement.

"Who are we gonna ask? Kiko and Anime are watching Ritsuru," Riku replied.

"Like it takes two people to watch a baby!"

"It does when one of them is Arime," Akeno joked, smiling. Haku and Kyoko both giggled. Kyoko had met Akeno before. His mom, Arisa, was good friends with Tohru. Riku's face remained unchanged. Kyoko looked at Muki. Kyoko had never met him either, and he was obviously shy. His hair was short and silver. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Muki?" Kyoko asked. Muki looked taken back by her question, like he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him. He looked away, like he was embarrassed.

"He and Arime are cousins," Riku said. Muki closed his eyes and dropped his head into his knees, which he had pulled up to his chest. Kyoko gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Really, we didn't mean anything by it! Arime is really nice!" Kyoko said. Muki raised his head, with an even more baffled expression on his face.

"O... kay?" Muki said slowly.

"Are we gonna ask someone or not?" Akeno asked.

"I'll ask Arime, for the baby's sake," Haku said, getting up and walking towards Arime, Kiko, and the baby.

"Making friends Kyoko?" Akira asked, coming up behind her. Kyoko smiled and nodded. Akira held a giant, stuffed Mogeta on her hands. "I got it back," Akira said with a smile as she hugged the plush toy.

"Of course shall accompany my little cousin's friends to the outdoors! We'll have a grand adventure that would be fit for a king!" Arime exclaimed, catching everyone's attention in the play room. "Don't miss me too much Ki-Ki! Although we go our separate ways, you will remain in my thoughts and in my heart."

"Would you go already? Ritsuru is almost asleep!" Kiko said in an annoyed, hushed whisper.

"I'll miss you too Ki-Ki."

"Don't call me Ki-Ki..." Kiko muttered as the five kids left with Arime.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Akira asked, following the group downstairs and outside.

"On a marvelous adventure to explore the wilderness! Allegiances will be tested! Bonds will be strained! Friendships will be born! Passion will run wild! Not everyone will come out of it alive!" Arime proclaimed. Muki gasped and froze in his tracks. Arime heard him and stopped.

"Oh little Muki, I'm only having a laugh," Arime said. "Aaya! I'm taking the little ones to play!" Arime yelled to her father.

"Have a good time lovely!" he replied.

"Why do you call your dad that?" Kyoko asked.

"Why, cuteness," said Ayame, who overheard her question. "I'm far too young and free spirited to be called a father!" he exclaimed. Kyoko immediately realized where Arime got her outrageous personality.

The group played various games that day and played for hours, until the reunion was over. They all thought that Arime was crazy, but she did speak some truth that day. Friendships were born. Within a year, Kyoko started her first year of school with Haku and Akeno. She also became very good friends with Riku, despite that he was a year ahead of her. And after another year passed, Muki was also in school with them. The five of them grew together, and grew closer. They were positive that nothing would ever come between them, but they didn't know what the future held in store.

**(A/N: end flashback)**

**

* * *

**

That morning, I laid on my bed. I had drifted in and out of sleep all night. The events that took place late last night were all a blur to me. Everything happened so fast. I wanted to believe that it had all been a dream, but the beads that I felt on my wrist and the dull throb in my heart told me otherwise. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay home, separate from everyone else. I had never felt this way before, and I hated it.

"Kyoko?" I heard outside my door before it opened. My mom came in. "I spoke with Shishou. We're gonna be staying with him for a while," she said, going over to my closet and pulling out my luggage bag.

Under normal circumstances, _I_ would have been the one pulling my bags out of the closet. I loved going over and spending time with Shishou. Hell, I'd stay at his house for days at a time. Shishou would agree to spar with me if I would make tea afterwards. It was the least I could do for him, but I wasn't picky. I would spar with just about anyone I could find in the dojo. I'd also get to see most of my friends while I was at Shishou's. Haku and Riku lived close by. But I had no desire to see my friends. The thought of it made me feel sick to my stomach. I didn't want them to see me... not like this.

"I don't wanna go to Shishou's. Can't we just stay here?"

"What are you talking about? You love going to Shishou's. And Riku, Muki, Haku, Akeno... everyone is going to be there," my mom replied. That was exactly why I _didn't_ want to go. _Everybody_ was going to be there. I didn't _want_ to be around everyone. Things have changed. I can feel it. I'm the outcast now. They won't be my friends anymore. They're all a part of the zodiac. I'm not.

"We wanted to try to leave in a few hours, so start packing," mom said, and left my room. I laid in my bed for a while, staring at my suitcase. I considered refusing to pack, but even if I did, my mom would probably pack it herself. And then if I even still refused to go to Shishou's, I'm sure that my dad would come in and convince me to go anyway. My battle, if you could even call it that, was a lost cause. I grudgingly pulled myself up and out of bed. I listlessly began throwing clothes into my luggage, preparing myself for the upcoming worst weeks of my life.

* * *

When we arrived at Shishou's, it was late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set and the car ride had made me drowsy. I had taken my bags to my room at Shishou's and laid on the bed.

"Oh my, it's that late already? I should get started on dinner," Kyoko heard her mom say.

"Nonsense Tohru. You've all just got here. Relax. We'll order take-out. Besides, I doubt I have any suitable ingredients here. I'm afraid I ran out of time to run to the market before you all arrived," Shishou said.

"Oh no, don't worry about it! It's no trouble at all! I was going to go to the market tomorrow anyway!" mom exclaimed. Shishou chuckled.

"Relax Tohru. Now, what would you like to order from take-out?" Shishou asked.

"Oh... I'm not sure."

"Well, you can think about it while I go ask Kyoko," Shishou said.

"I'll ask her. She not exactly—"

"I think I know how to handle her Kyo," Shishou said, cutting him off. I heard his footsteps coming down the hall, then I heard him stop in my doorway. "We're ordering out tonight. What would you like?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said shortly, rolling over so my back was facing him.

"But surely you must be hungry."

"I don't have much of an appetite..." I replied. I heard him walk into my room, and then he sat down on the side of the bed I had my back to.

"Riku and Haku came over today. They thought that you would be here. They wanted to see you. You're all going through this, and you're all gonna need each other. So, stop thinking that you've lost your friends, because you haven't. And stop trying to purposefully pull yourself away from everyone, because then, you will lose them," Shishou said, putting his hand on my arm and then getting up. "I'll order you the usual."

* * *

I had a restless sleep that night at Shishou's. My dreams were all foreboding. I'd hear a voice from nowhere, see an ominous figure, a monster, which I assumed was the one I had turned into. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake, my fatigued body seemed to get the better of me. I had finally awoken for the better when I heard a knock at the door that morning.

"Sorry to come so early," the visitor's voice said, shortly after the door had opened.

"It's no problem at all Hatori. Please, come in," Shishou said, and Kyoko heard Hatori come in and remove his shoes.

"Is everything alright Hatori?" my mom asked, worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. I've just been checking up on all of the new ones, just to make sure they're okay," Hatori replied. Someone scoffed. I assumed it was my dad. Hatori sighed. "You know what I meant."

"I'll go get Kyoko," my mom said. Within moments, she was at my door. She knocked, but came in before I responded. "Kyoko? Hatori's here."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and began getting dressed.

"Oh, well... if you don't mind, please come out when you're ready," she said. I nodded and then she shut the door behind her. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then went out into the living room, where my mom, dad, Shishou, and Hatori sat drinking tea.

"You look better Kyoko," Shishou said.

"Kyoko, would you like some tea?" mom asked.

"Sure," I said, going over to sit next to Hatori.

"How are you feeling Kyoko?" he asked. He had to be kidding, right?

"I've been better," I replied. Hatori opened his bag and pulled out several instruments. First was a stethoscope.

"I'm just checking the basics, Kyoko," he said. He did the usual. Checked my pulse, told me to breathe. I followed his finger with my eyes.

"How are you sleeping?"

"Restlessly," I replied. He nodded. "How's Kiko?" I asked.

"She's well, considering. It's a big change for everyone."

"How are the others?" I asked. Hatori smiled.

"Everyone is okay. One thing they've all got in common is that they've all asked about you. Nearly everyone I've checked on has asked me about you and if you're okay," Hatori said. My eyes widened, taken back.

"What? Why?"

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue please," Hatori said. I did so. "They're all confused and scared, just like you. You've been a friend to all of them. Besides, in times like these, who do you have but your family and your friends?" Hatori said while examining my throat. "You can close your mouth now," he said.

"Here's your tea," my mom said, setting it on the table.

"Everything seems to be in order. The only thing I'd like for you to do is to start taking these," he said, removing a small container from his bag. "They're mild sedatives. It's important that you stay rested," he said. I nodded as he handed me the bottle.

"Will the children still be coming to the dojo this afternoon?" Shishou asked.

"What?" my dad and I asked at the same time.

"Yes. I told them. They'll be on their way after their meeting with the head of the family," Hatori replied.

"Oh, I invited your friends over Kyoko. You can all have the dojo for the evening. They all just want to know that you're okay," Shishou replied.

"Maybe I don't want to see them..."

"Yeah, but you do," Shishou replied. Yeah, I wanted to see _some _of them, but not _all _of them.

"And what meeting? If there's a zodiac meeting with the head of the family, shouldn't I go? And who in the hell is the head of the family?" I asked. This time I looked at Hatori. He looked back at my parents.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, turning to look at my dad.

"Kyoko, you know that the cat of the zodiac is treated as... as an outcast. Meetings, gatherings, celebrations... the cat's not invited," he said slowly. He hadn't wanted to tell me that. What was the point of having a cat in the zodiac anyway?

"Who's the head of the family?" I asked again.

"It's Akira."

* * *

After Hatori left, I went back to my room. It was now four in the afternoon. From what I had gathered from Hatori, all the other zodiac members had met with Akira at noon. I wondered how long it would last. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Kyoko, could you come here please? There are some things I need to get out of the dojo and I could use some help, if you don't mind," Shishou said. I sighed and got up. I couldn't deny my grandfather. He was too good to me.

"Fine," I said, leaving my bedroom and walking towards the dojo with Shishou behind me. We approached the dojo and I opened the door, but before I could get two steps in, I was attacked.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Haku cried, wrapping her arms tight around me. If it wasn't for Shishou's hand on my back, I probably would have fallen backwards.

"Shiiishooou..." I fumed quietly.

"Have a good time with your friends Kyoko," he said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? We've all been! You haven't left the house at all!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Haku!" I yelled. Upon further inspection, I realized that nearly every one of the newly cursed Sohmas was watching this spectacle.

"You seem surprised to see us," she said.

"I didn't hear any of you come in," I replied.

"Shishou told us to come in through the back," Riku said, coming up from behind Haku.

"That sneaky son-of-a-"

"I'm sorry! We shouldn't have snuck in like that! We apologize for congregating behind your back! Forgive me!" Ritsuru exclaimed.

"Geez Ritsuru, relax! I don't care! It's no big deal! I just didn't expect for you all to be here, you know?"

"I'm so sorry! I'll leave right away! I'll-" but before he could finish what he was going to say, Shokoru poked him in the side.

"Thank you!" said Hatsure. Hatsure was Hiro and Kisa's son. If I remembered correctly, he's seven.

"How was your meeting?"

"A lot of crap about a bond and being together forever. Akira spoke with us all individually too. You're lucky you didn't have to come," Akeno said.

"Heh... yeah," I replied.

"Is something wrong Kyoko?" Muki asked, approaching me. I felt something that I had never felt before when I looked at him.

"It's none of your damn business," I replied bitterly, almost automatically, like I couldn't help myself. He must have been the rat. I lowered my head and massaged my temples. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. I'm okay," I replied. There was an awkwardness in that hung in the air that Haku felt obligated to break.

"Kyoko, can you believe that I'm the _cow_?"

"How many times do you have to be told that you're the _ox_?" Riku asked.

"Please! If I transformed in the middle of the street, no one would say 'that girl just turned into an ox.' Do you know why? Because I turn into a COW!" Haku yelled. "Tell Kyoko what you turn into, just to prove how much the world hates me!"

"A horse."

"A horse! He turns into a prized stallion, while I'm a fat cow!" Haku yelled. On the edges of Riku's mouth, I could tell he was smirking. Riku and Haku always had these stupid fights. I loved watching them have at it. Well, it was usually just Haku who had at it. Riku never really cared, at least if he did, he never showed it.

"How about you Akeno?" I asked.

"The 'rooster.' I just turn into a bird though," he said.

"Dog," said Shokoru.

"Monkey," replied Ritsuru, who had come to, much calmer than before.

"Tiger," said Hatsure.

"The boar," said Koguro, who had been quiet up to that point. He was Kagura's son and the same age as Shokoru.

"I'm the rabbit!" said a girl with curly, blonde hair. Kyoko had never seen her before.

"Oh, Kyoko, this is Mimi. Her dad was a member of the zodiac and he moved away after it was broken. She just got here a few days ago. What's your dad's name again?" Haku asked.

"Momiji Sohma!" she declared.

"Uh-huh..."

"She's the same age as Muki and Muki's the rat, Kiko's the dragon, and Arime is the snake," Haku finished.

"You all seem to be taking this pretty well..." I said.

"Not all of us," said Shokoru.

"Some of us are dealing better than others," Haku said.

"I don't like private meetings," said a voice. We all looked towards the back door of the dojo and there stood Akira, her arms crossed. It took until I saw her to fully understand what she had become. Like the hatred that rushed into me when I saw Muki, I felt the same hatred for Akira, though Akira doesn't really get along with me to begin with. But hatred wasn't the only feeling I felt for her. I felt love, but it was resentful, and forced. Did everyone feel this way?

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Shokoru asked.

"I just had to say hello to the final member of my zodiac," she said, approaching me. The others parted as she strode through the dojo.

"_Your_ zodiac?" I asked. When it came to Akira, all traces of my mother vanished and I would become a little Kyo Sohma, with a bad attitude and a temper.

"Yes, _my_ zodiac. I'm sorry you couldn't join us earlier, but that's no fault of mine."

"I didn't wanna come to your stupid tea party."

"There was no room for you anyhow. Only the ones who truly have embraced the bond could—"

"Bond? Are you serious? There's no more of a bond here than there would have been three days ago," I replied.

"I wouldn't expect _the cat_ to understand," Akira said. We were now no greater than a foot apart. Akira was only a few inches taller than me. "You know, you could be a part of our family Kyoko. From what I've come to understand, there's been a long running bet between the cat and I. If you can beat your nemesis the rat—"

"I don't wanna be a part of your _pathetic_ excuse you call a family! I know why you've done this. I don't know how, but I know why. You've always been jealous of me, because people would rather hang out with me than you, is that—"

"Shut up!" Akira yelled, and before I had time to realize what she was doing, she grabbed my wrist and brought it right in front of my face. The beads. My eyes widened. She knew. How did she know? "Do you have anything else you wanna say to me? No? Then I've got something else to say to everyone," she said. I had to remind myself to breathe. She wasn't going to do this, right? "I didn't come just to say hello to Kyoko. I came for all of you, because you all deserve to know the truth. You all deserve to know exactly what you're friends with," she said.

"Akira," I said. My voice was layered with fear. My heart was about to stop beating if it went on at this rate. I prayed that someone would come through that door. Anyone. Mom, Dad, Shishou, Shigure, Hatori, Mimi's dad Momiji, _anyone_ to stop her. "Akira, please... I'm begging you. Please d-don't do this," I said, shaking.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"Akira, stop. We don't want you to do this," said Riku. I was embarrassed. He had never seen me like this. None of them have.

"Riku, you have to learn the truth—"

"I don't care about the truth, she's scared out of her mind," Riku replied.

"Yeah, just let her go Akira," Haku said.

"Please don't," said Muki.

"Let her go Akira," said Akeno.

"Let's see how much you all love your precious Kyoko now!" Akira yelled as she pulled off the beaded bracelet. The pain that hit me doubled me over. It burst, like a bomb in my heart.

* * *

**(A/N)** And there you have it! I hope chapter four was worth the wait. I know a crammed A LOT of new characters in there, but hopefully, it wasn't too overwhelming. If it was too much, I have **brief character descriptions on my profile page**. It lists all the new members of the zodiac, who their parents are, and their zodiac animal. Hopefully, this will ease any confusions ^.^

I know it sucks, but with school and the school musical, it's gonna take me longer to update. But updates WILL come! Slowly, but surely. If you enjoyed it (or hated it), please review. I love feedback/criticism, and I truly do listen to what you all have to say. Until next time! Please review!

stacyTHEemo :)


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N**) CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! Again, sorry for the long wait. School is just... UGH! I'm so ready to be done! Anyway, I would like to thank my slew of new reviewers! Lilac Rose6, miss-latina, LightningStar 0.o, hellopuppy78, and last but not least, Skai Breeze (I find it funny that you're doing Little Shop of Horrors. My school did that one last year! Thanks for the encouraging reviews!) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**WARNING: **A couple of f-bombs are dropped in this chapter. I hope that no one gets offended. Also, like the previous chapter, this chapter begins with a **MEMORY**! And I completely dropped Kyoko's POV in this chapter. It's all in the third person. I thought it would be nice to get a different POV and get to know some of the other characters. I'm sure I'll write in Kyoko's POV again. Honestly, it's a lot more fun to write in her POV, I just didn't feel like it fit this chapter. Okay, I'll stop delaying your enjoyment :)

* * *

"Let's play hide-and-seek tag!" Haku exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll do teams," said Riku.

"Boys against girls?" Akeno asked.

"Sure, if you wanna lose," Haku said.

"Please..."

"If you really think you've got a chance against me, Kyoko, and Haku, you're mistaken," Akira said.

"Okay, so what are the rules?" Kyoko asked.

"Alright... base will be my house. If one member of a team gets tagged out, the other members can still try to make it to the base for the win. One team hides, one team is it," Akira said. The kids nodded in agreement.

"So... who's—NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!" the kids yelled collectively.

"Not it..."

"Ugh... thanks Riku," said Shokoru.

"Hey, look. It's Muki. I didn't know he was coming today… Muki!" Kyoko yelled, waving at him. Muki head turned in their direction and then he smiled. He said something to his parents, and then began walking over.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Akira asked.

"Muki can play," she replied.

"No, he can't."

"What do you mean? Why can't he?"

"Because our teams are even and were about to start playing."

"So? We'll have uneven teams."

"But then it won't be fair! I'm sorry Muki, but you can't play," Akira said to Muki, who had approached the group. He looked immediately dispirited.

"_Yes_, you can," Kyoko said. The others watched in shock. Kyoko and Akira were the best of friends. They never fought. And Kyoko had never stood up to her before.

"No Kyoko. He _can't_. I know you don't understand—"

"The only thing I don't _understand_ is why you won't let him play!"

"Just let him play..."

"You too, Shokoru?"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I said we don't have room for more players."

"So? We'll do four against three. It's not that big of a difference," Akeno said.

"Not for you guys, since you'd be the team getting the extra player!"

"If you want him on your team, be our guest."

"Besides, Muki's never played before. He wouldn't know what to do!" Akira said, determined not to lose this battle.

"I'll teach him," Kyoko said.

"No. No, okay?! He's not playing. We've already got the teams, so let's play," said Akira. Kyoko looked at Akira, and then looked at Muki. She was conflicted. Akira was her best friend and she didn't understand why she didn't want Muki to play. But why _shouldn't_ Muki be able to play?

"I think I'm gonna go back to Shishou's. You wanna come Muki?" Kyoko asked. Muki smiled and nodded. Akira sighed.

"Get back here Kyoko..."

"No. If we can't play together, I'm not playing at all. I'm going to the dojo. Shishou doesn't have classes today, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we played there. You can all come. Even you, Akira," said Kyoko. With that, she and Muki began making their way towards Shishou's.

"Whatever... we can still play hide-and-seek tag," Akira said to the remaining group.

"I think I'm gonna go to Shishou's," said Riku, as he began walking away.

"Riku?" Akira asked, stunned that he was leaving.

"Me too," Akeno said, following him.

"What? Hey! Wait for me!" said Haku, running to catch up with them.

"Hey! What are you— stop it!" Akira yelled after them. The only one standing with her now was her brother, Shokoru.

"Happy?"

"Shut up."

"What's your problem? Why couldn't you just let him play?"

"Because he would've made the teams uneven! And he doesn't even know how to play! He hardly talks to anyone and he just would've slowed us down!"

"That's not the real reason..." Shokoru said, as he began to walk away. "You don't like Muki because he's the only one who doesn't put you on a pedestal. He doesn't cling to your every word. And he likes Kyoko more than he likes you."

"Shut up!"

"And by the look of it lately, they all seem to like Kyoko better than you."

"No! If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't even know her! I brought them together! They all love me!"

"Learn to play together Akira, or else, you're gonna be playing alone."

(**A/N**: End Flashback)

* * *

"Kyoko!"

"Kyoko, what's happening?!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, her voice distorted.

"Muki, Akeno, come on! Riku?! What are you doing?!" Haku yelled in panic, as she ushered everybody away from Kyoko.

"Getting her parents!" he yelled back, disappearing through the door behind the writhing Kyoko. Everyone watched in horror as their friend changed before her eyes. She didn't look remotely like herself anymore. She looked like something that had crawled out of a nightmare.

"Get a good look! This is Kyoko! This is the cat's true form! She's a monster!" Akira yelled. Haku, Akeno, Shokoru, and Koguro all stood in front of the younger kids.

"No!" it yelled. Haku flinched at the sound of its voice. This couldn't be her best friend.

"Does it hurt? It's supposed to. I don't know why you didn't just kill yourself after turning into this. I wouldn't be able to live if I was an abomination..." Akira said to Kyoko, who screeched in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, Akira!" Haku yelled, scared for her friend.

"_You_ shut up, stupid cow," Akira sneered.

"Akira, what the hell?! When dad finds out—"

"What's _he_ gonna do? And you all should be thanking me," she said, turning towards Kyoko. The sound she was making was horrible, like she was being tortured. "I did you _all_ a favor."

"Everyone get out. Now," said Kyo, who had come through the door behind of Kyoko. Riku, Shishou, and Tohru were behind him. He looked positively livid. Hatsure, Ritsuru, and Mimi quickly complied, darting out the door. Shokoru and Koguro followed behind them. Left standing there was Haku, Muki, and Akeno. Riku was standing next to Shishou, and in the middle of the room stood Akira.

"I said, _everybody_," Kyo said, who looked like he was ready to kill. Even though the other kids knew he was speaking to them as well, his eyes were stuck on Akira, like he was trying to burn a hole through her. She was twirling Kyoko's beads on her finger. Akira scoffed.

"You can't tell me what to do. And you can't save her. She's mine now," Akira said. Something snapped inside Kyoko. Her head shot up and with a roar, she lunged forward, pushed Akira to the ground, and dashed out of the dojo, leaving a whole in the wall.

"Kyoko!" Tohru cried. Kyo and Shishou didn't stick around any longer. They both took off in Kyoko's direction, Tohru following shortly. On the floor, Akira moaned. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to speak. Akira sat up, and then winced.

"Ah! My shoulder," she said, grabbing it. "That damn monster... probably displaced it. Help me Riku," she said, holding her good arm out to him.

"Where the _fuck_ do you get off?" he asked. Haku's eyes widened at her older brother. It was subtle, but his voice had changed. His tone had changed. His look was changed. Riku had always been indifferent, but by the looks of things, he had just snapped.

"What did you say to me?" Akira asked, taken back by his response.

"It was none of your damn business to do that! If Kyoko had wanted us to know, she would have told us!"

"How dare you go against my judgment—"

"Who in the hell are you to judge any of us, bitch?! Stop acting like we belong to you!"

"I know that it's hard for you to understand Riku, but you—"

"I understand perfectly! You've gone fucking insane! You think that just because you got out of some curse that you have some kind of _authority_?!"

"I _am_ a part of the curse, just as much as you are. You can't see it yet, but you will! You're confused right now, but in time you'll come to see just how much you love—"

"I do _not_ love you. I never _will_ love you. Get out. You are not welcome here. And I swear... if you ever—"

"It's okay Riku. I forgive you. In time, you'll understand. And when you do, I'll be here," she said. Akira managed to get to her feet, and then she left the dojo without another word. Riku just stood there, watching her leave, at a loss for words. _How can someone be so ignorant?_ he wondered.

"Riku?" Haku asked cautiously.

"For once in your life Haku, would you shut up!" he yelled.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Haku asked. Riku fumed silently to himself. "Our friend just... she just... I don't even know how to explain what just happened to her, so whatever is going on with _you_, we don't need it right now!"

"I... I'm sorry. What just happened?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Akeno asked. Riku sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Where's Kyoko?"

"She ran off," Akeno answered, going over to Riku.

"Muki, tell me Riku just went insane. I didn't imagine it, right?" Haku asked, turning towards Muki. Haku was surprised when she saw that his eyes were glassed over. "Muki?" He quickly wiped his eyes. "Hey, it's gonna be alright."

"How do you know that? What if she can't turn back?" he asked, his voice shaken.

"That's ridiculous," Haku replied, trying to be strong for her friend. Muki had always looked up to Kyoko. She had stood up for him when they were kids.

"Should we try to catch up with her parents and Shishou?" Akeno asked.

"I think we should," Haku replied.

"Her dad won't want us there," Riku said. They all quietly agreed. Something caught Riku's eye and he reached for it. They were the beads that Kyoko had been wearing. Akira had dropped them when Kyoko knocked her over. Riku played with them in his hand.

"Put those down," Haku scolded.

"They're just beads."

"Yeah, the one's that turned Kyoko into that _thing_!"

"These beads didn't make her change. _Akira_ did, when she forced them off of her."

"Still, I don't think you should touch them. They're not right..."

"What are we going to say to her?" Muki asked. They all turned towards him. "If she comes out of this, she's not gonna be okay."

"She was already acting different..." Riku said.

"She called Muki a 'damn rat.' What was that about?" Akeno asked.

"She's not herself," Riku replied.

"We should have noticed. We shouldn't have brought everyone here," said Haku.

"They wanted to see her..."

"How were we supposed to know what had happened to her?" Akeno said.

"We could've asked..." Muki said.

"I was too busy telling her about myself," Haku said. "I _do_ need to learn to shut up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"We just need to act the way we always do," Akeno said.

"We can't just ignore this," Riku replied.

"Why not?"

"Because then things will just get awkward. We just need to be there for her," he said. They were quiet for a while, and then they heard footsteps. They all turned towards the opening of the dojo. Kyo came through first, followed by Shishou and Tohru. Shishou had his arm around Tohru in comfort, who looked shaken and pale. They stopped in their tracks when they saw that the kids hadn't left yet. The children were shocked when, in Kyo's arms, they saw an orange cat that looked exhausted. When Kyoko saw her friends, her eyes widened and she turned herself in the opposite direction, trying to hide herself. All of her friends stood up.

"Look, I appreciate that you kids stayed, but I think you all should leave."

"Is Kyoko-"

"She's okay... just, please," said Kyo.

"It's getting late. Your parents will be worried," said Tohru. One by one, they left. Riku was last. Before leaving, he stopped where Shishou and Tohru stood, and handed them Kyoko's beads. Shishou took them in his hand.

"Thank you Riku," he said, and with that everyone left the dojo, not looking back.

* * *

(**A/N**) Not too much going on in this chapter. Chapter 6 will be better... hopefully. Again, expect updates to take longer. Oh! And guess what?! I bough the complete Fruits Basket manga on ebay for $100! It's gonna be my birthday present! I've only read the series once, because I borrowed them from a friend. But now I'm gonna have them! To love and to hold! Can you tell I'm excited?! It's been months since I've read the manga! Okay, I'll stop geeking out over here... any of you still reading this??? Okay, I'll stop now. Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you think! Read and Review, my darlings!

stacyTHEemo :)


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**: DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! Sorry for the redonkulously long wait! The musical that I was in kept me busy for the past month, but it's over now! It was a lot of fun and apparently I have a knack for acting that I didn't even know I had :)

But I know why you guys are really here, so I won't rant for a long as I usually do. Thanks to my chapter 5 reviewers, Lilac Rose6 and BrittanyLovesEpicFails. I apologize in advance if there are any errors in this chapter. It's late, and I probably didn't read over it as well as I usually do. Enjoy!

* * *

My dad didn't take me to my room. Instead, we all gathered in the family room. He sat me down on the couch.

"Kyoko, please say something," my dad sighed, sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to my room," I said, jumping off the couch and walking down the hall.

"No Kyoko."

"Kyoko, please talk to us," mom said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled back. When I got to the door of my room, I couldn't get it open. My dad started in my direction.

"Come on! Change back!" I yelled at myself.

"Kyoko... I know that—" he began, picking me up. I squirmed in his hands. I scratched him, and he immediately let me go.

"No! You _don't_ know! I was just forced to transform _again_ into that _thing_ in front of all my friends! I changed into _that_ in front of Riku! Ah!" I yelled, as a surge of pain coursed through my body.

"Do you think that you're the only person that this has happened to?! When I was the cat, Shishou forced me to transform in front of your mother!" he yelled back.

"What?"

"You think that I wanted to come back and face her? I wanted to leave and never look back, but she showed me that there was more to me than just my curse! You should give your friends a chance. They might surprise you," he said. I passed him and walked to Shishou.

"You forced him to transform? How could you do that?!"

"Kyoko, it was the only—"

"Do you know how painful it is?! What happens?! The feeling of your body burning from the inside out?!"

"Kyoko, I had to—"

"Are you going to _have_ to do that to me?!"

"Kyoko!" my mom exclaimed. Suddenly, I turned back to myself. I grabbed my beads out of Shishou's hand and ran back to my room. I slipped the beads over my hand and felt immediate relief. I still hurt, but compared to earlier, it felt completely at ease. My limbs felt like they were hardly there. I put my back against the door and slid down it, putting my arms around my knees. I laid my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

All I could see was their faces. Their scared, disgusted faces. All I could hear was Akira's cold, piercing words. I could also hear the spirit of the cat, telling me how worthless I was, telling me that my life was done. It didn't matter what I did now. I didn't want to believe it. I hated that I was so close to believing it, but when that's what I'm constantly hearing, how can I not start to believe it? Ever since the incident, I've felt absolutely worthless. And changing in front of my friends only made it worse. I shakily got up off of the floor and walked over to my bag. I pulled out some clean pajamas and put them on. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Was this all I had to look forward to?

"Kyoko?" I jerked up. My dad had come in. I didn't even hear him. I expected mom to follow him in, but she didn't. He shut the door. "Look, about Shishou... yeah, he forced me to change, but he didn't do it to hurt me. It was for my own good. If he hadn't, your mom and I may have never gotten together," he said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what I was saying."

"Yeah, you did. You knew exactly what you were saying. Your reaction was reasonable. You've been through a lot today," he said.

"Is Shishou upset?"

"No, he's just fine. He's kind of grown used to it," he said. We were quiet for a moment. "How did it happen, Kyoko?"

"I was with all the other kids in the dojo... and then Akira showed up," I said. He grimaced at her name. He had developed the same contempt for her as I did. "How did she know how to make me change?"

"She's the Head of the Family. She knows a lot," he said.

"Shigure was a member of the zodiac, wasn't he? How about Akito?"

"Shigure was the dog. Akito was the Head," he replied.

"They both knew about you, didn't they?"

"Everyone in the zodiac knows about the cat."

"I don't get it. What's the point? Why is there even a cat?! No one cares about it!" I yelled. My dad put his head down and was quiet for a while.

"The cat exists to be pitied. The cat is kept around to make all the other members of the zodiac feel better about themselves, so when they see the cat they can figured, 'hey, my life could be worse,'" he said, with slight resentment in his voice.

"Am I going to be like this forever?"

"I'd love nothing more than to tell you that you're not, but even if you are, I'm not gonna let it hold you back," he said. I didn't say anything else. I was imagining my future. My cursed, hug-less, pitiful future. "I'd like it if you stayed away from Akira," he finished. He didn't have to tell me twice. If there was any way that I could prevent this from happening twice, I was gonna do it.

* * *

When I woke up that morning, mom had gone out to the market, while dad and Shishou had gone to get supplies to fix the hole in the dojo wall. When I walked past dojo, all my feelings flared. Everything from the last night flooded back to me. I walked over to the punching bag in the corner and punched as hard as I could. It felt fantastic. I hadn't punched anything in what felt like forever. I threw another, and then another. Damn rat! Stupid curse! Bitch Akira! Worthless cat! I hit it as hard as I could.

"Kyoko?"

I spun on my heels. Riku was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" he asked. I felt something running down my cheek. Had I been crying? I quickly brought my hands up and wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Last night—"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Riku didn't budge, only walked in closer.

"I'm not leaving."

"No! Go away! I don't want to see you! I don't want your pity! I don't—" Before I could finish, Riku wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I stopped yelling. I stopped moving. And I'm positive that I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Did you know that the members of the zodiac curse can hug each other without transforming?" he asked.

"No," I replied, my voice small. I hugged him back. For the first time since being cursed, I felt like myself again.

"It makes me sad to see you like this, but I don't pity you," he said. "We're going back to school tomorrow. I really think that you should too."

"What? No!"

"You have to go back eventually! You're the representative of your class."

"I'm not going Riku!" I said, pushing him away. What was I doing? "I'm not the same, and everyone will know it! And anything could happen! What if a boy bumps into me in the—"

"Stop it," Riku said. His voice had changed. It was harsh, demanding that I listen to it.

"What?"

"Stop acting like a little baby! You're scared of everything!" Riku grabbed me by the wrist that my beads were on. "I bet you're scared of me right now."

"You wouldn't."

"You think?" he asked, pulling the beads up to my palm.

"Stop it!"

"I would do it Kyoko! But not because I want to cause you pain. That's the last thing I want to do to you, but I'd remove your beads because I don't care what you turn into! I don't care that you're the cat! Suck up your issues and stop acting so helpless!" he yelled, throwing my wrist back at me.

"Riku, that's enough." I looked and Hatsuharu, Riku's dad, had appeared in the doorway. Why do people just welcome themselves into Shishou's house?

"This doesn't concern you, old man!" Riku yelled at his father. Haru sighed.

"I'm sorry about him."

"Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you and mom yell at each other some more? You two are pretty damn good at that!" Riku yelled at his father.

"As for you..." Riku said, turning back towards me. "If you think that you're the only one going through this, you need to take a look around! We're all going through this, so stop acting so selfish! You're not a coward! You're a leader and your friends are proud to stand by you! Everyone looks up to you because you're kind and stand against what you believe is wrong! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and start being the person everyone expects you to be! Be _you_ again!" he yelled. As soon as he'd finished, he promptly got kicked in the face by his dad. It sent him to the floor, but it didn't knock him out. He sat back up, his hand against his face. He looked up at his father and then sighed. "It happened again?"

"Yeah..." his father replied.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"When I was Riku's age, I kind of had a split personality. There was normal Haru and Black Haru. Now Riku has the same thing," Haru said, helping his son back to his feet.

"I'm sorry if I said anything out of line."

"You don't remember?"

"No," Riku replied.

"What's going on?" My dad had appeared, carrying a bag of supplies to fix the wall of the dojo.

"Riku wanted to see Kyoko," Haru said. Riku immediately dropped his eye contact with my dad. "We'll be going now," Haru said, walking out with Riku behind him.

"Riku," I said. He stopped and turned to face me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Riku didn't really smile often.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sitting down at my seat in class. Haku sat down next to me.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?"

"Riku! I know he went over to your house yesterday, but he refuses to tell me what you guys talked about."

"Probably because he doesn't remember."

"He went black?! So that's why he was all bruised... did you punch him in the face?"

"No, I didn't punch him in the face!"

"I did. That asshole went black on me the other day because I ate his leftovers. So, what did he say to you?"

"Stuff that I needed to hear," I replied. Sure, some of the things Riku said yesterday were hurtful, but they were all true. I need to suck it up.

"You look better Kyoko," said Akeno, coming into class.

"Thanks Akeno," I replied.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Yoji, one of our classmates. He was also my next in command.

"We went out to dinner and all got food poisoning," Haku said off the top of her head. I shot her a glance. Food poisoning? _Really?_

"For a week?"

"It was really bad food poisoning... anyway, it's none of your business!"

"Whatever. I need to talk to Kyoko."

"Yeah?"

"The Spring Festival is in a week. These are all of the ideas we came up with while you were gone. You need to approve one."

"You couldn't get our teacher to approve one?"

"She said they were all fine, but it's student run, so we have to make the final decision. It's all you," he said, handing me a folder full of ideas. "And you need to pick it fast. We need time to prepare. I'll expect an answer by the end of the day," he said, leaving and going to his seat.

"What a jerk... he could have chosen one himself," Haku said.

"No, he's just doing his job."

"He's just mad that he lost the vote for class representative. He's been after your job ever since you got it."

"Haku, stop talking," said our teacher came into the room. Haku grudgingly turned back around in her seat. "And so nice of you three to join us again."

"Food poisoning," Haku replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? ALL of the Sohmas were out with food poisoning? It doesn't matter. If you want your make-up work, see me after class."

The school day went on as normal as it could possibly be, besides my onset paranoia every time I walked in the hallway. And then it was time for lunch, and things pretty much went downhill from there...

"Aren't you going to eat Kyoko?" Haku asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. Lately, I just hadn't had that much of an appetite.

"Come on... you should eat something!"

"Don't pester her, Haku," said Riku coming up behind us.

"Really? After whatever you told her yesterday? By the way, are you ever gonna tell me what he told you?"

"It doesn't matter..." I replied.

"Hey guys," said Muki, coming to where we were. As soon as I saw him, a hatred unlike any other surfaced inside of me. "I'm happy that you're feeling better Kyoko," he said, reaching to wrap his arms around me. I shoved him away without any thought.

"Don't touch me, rat! Ever!" I yelled. Something inside me snapped. I wasn't in control anymore. The cat was.

"Kyoko—?"

"It's your fault! You're the reason why I'm like this!" I turned around and made my way for the exit. Before I was out, I passed Yoji. I pulled his folder out of my school bag pushed it into his chest. "Pick one out yourself."

"Wa-wait just a minute! It's your duty as class representative to—"

"And as class representative, I'm telling you to do it!" I said, and then marched out of the building. Riku, Haku, and Muki all stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did Kyoko get a black side too?" Haku asked.

* * *

I fumed on the outskirts of my school. I was so tired of feeling angry all of the time. "What in the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Kyoko?"

I turned abruptly and pulled my fist back. Shokoru caught it before it impacted with his face.

"Shokoru! Make some damn noise! You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you even here? Aren't you in college?"

"I'm looking for my sister. She left the estate about an hour ago... I'm afraid that she may have come here to cause another scene."

"Whatever... I'm going home," I replied, shoving him out of my way.

"Kyoko," he said, catching me by the arm. "I'm sorry about my sister. I won't let her do anything like that to you again."

"Save it Shokoru," I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Kyoko!"

"What now..." I said, turning around. Riku, Haku, and Muki had followed me.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"What's wrong is that you people keep following me," I replied.

"_You people_?" Haku asked. I turned to walk off again, but Shokoru clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Let go!"

"Yes, let go of her Shokoru." I smirked. Finally, someone to let my anger out on. If Akira tried anything this time, I wouldn't hold back. "Confused yet again Kyoko? There's a standing bet, you know."

"I don't give a shit about anything you have to say," I said, jerking my shoulder out of Shokoru's grasp and walking past Akira.

"Well, you should. There's a bet between the cat and myself... if you can beat the rat, you can become a member of the zodiac."

"Akira, stop causing trouble!" Shokoru yelled at her.

"I'm only telling her the truth!" Akira replied. I turned around and looked at Muki. I had beaten him in every spar match we ever had. I beat him so often that sometimes I would let him win because I felt bad.

"You're a liar," Riku said.

"She can ask her dad! He knows all about the bet! For a laugh, you can even ask him how many times it took him before he succeeded."

"Kyoko would never fight a friend!" Haku defended.

"Are you _kidding_?" I asked. Everyone looked to me, shocked. "I've kicked Muki's ass more than once, what's one more time?"

"Kyoko, you and Muki have only ever sparred..."

"Then it's about time for a match," I replied. I knew this was childish. I knew this was stupid. But the cat in me wanted to be a zodiac member. It wanted revenge for being wronged. It was overpowering my common sense.

"Kyoko, I don't want to fight you!" Muki pleaded.

"What's the matter? You chicken?"

"Yes."

"Be at the dojo at five."

* * *

"A fight?! With Muki?! But Kyoko, you two are best friends!" my mom said.

"Sometimes friends fight."

"Kyo, talk to her!"

"She's not going to listen to me. She's gonna have to figure this out on her own."

"Kyo, if you don't do something, it's going to be you and Yuki all over again!"

"Would you two stop talking like I'm not here?" I said, speaking up.

"Alright Kyo, what kind of thoughts are you putting in your daughter's head?" asked Yuki, storming in.

"Dad!" yelled Muki, following him.

"Mind your own business! She got this idea thanks to that damn Akira!"

"Kyo, if you don't stop her, she's going to get hurt!" my mom yelled.

"It's not me that you should be worried about," I said, my glare fixed on Muki.

"Please Kyoko, I don't want to fight you!"

"I'm not staying like this Muki!"

"Kyoko, you're not doing this," said Yuki.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I yelled. Kyo snickered.

"Do you find this funny?" Yuki asked him.

"Has the fight started yet?" Akeno asked, walking into the dojo. I was surprised when nearly every other zodiac kid followed him in. There was Mimi, Hatsure, Ritsuru... even Arime and Kiko. Haku and Riku brought up the rear. Haku looked worried while Riku... he just looked like Riku. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew where to look, I wouldn't have seen the slightest hint of concern that was in his eyes.

"You brought them _here_?!" Muki questioned.

"It's not my fault that people enjoy a good fight," Akeno replied

"Akeno!"

"Relax Muki... Kyoko would never kill you," Akeno said.

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Enough chat. Let's do this," I said, walking out to the middle of the dojo and took a fighting stance.

"Muki, you don't have to do this," said his father, but Muki walked to the center of the dojo as well.

"I hope I didn't miss anything," said Akira, walking in.

"Not yet," said Hatsure, who was excited to see a fight.

"Hatsure, this is serious. Someone is gonna get hurt," said Mimi.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! SOMEONE IS GONNA GET HURT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULLLTTT!"

"_SHUT UP_, Ritsuru!" Hatsure yelled.

"BUT THEY'RE FIGHTING AND IT'S ALL MY FA—" Ritsuru began, but was cut off when Arime poked him in the side.

"Please, no need to thank me. I was only doing my civil obligation. The poor boy was delusional."

"Sit down, Arime," said Kiko.

"Muki!" Mimi yelled. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight. I had just made the first move. Everyone gasped in shock. Muki countered it and sent me to the floor. Even Muki looked surprised.

"No!" I yelled, getting up in no time and preparing my next move. Muki was able to dodge it with ease. "What in the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Dad, how am I—?" Muki turned to his father, confused. He had never been a good fighter. I taught him everything he knew!

"It's not you Muki... it's the rat and the cat," Yuki said. I scowled as I got up again. While Muki had his back turned, I kicked him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Ha!" I yelled, but then Muki rolled over quickly, and kicked my legs out from under me. I landed with a thud on my back. It went on like that for about an hour. It was pathetic. It couldn't be done. I couldn't beat him. No matter what I threw at him, he either dodged it, or countered it. Even the most advanced moves I knew. It ended with me, face down on the floor. Both me and Muki were bruised, but only I had managed to bleed. Muki busted my lip and my nose had started bleeding. When I tried to get up, my arms shook beneath me, and I just ended up falling back onto the floor. Every muscle I had was pulsing in pain.

And Akira... she had set me up. I tried to get up again. A pair of hands reached out to me. I didn't have to look up to know who they belonged to. "Get away from me Muki," I said coldly, turning away from him.

"Kyoko, I—"

"I don't want your pity! I don't want your help!" I yelled. My voice was rough and scratchy.

"Come on Muki... let's go home," said Yuki, escorting his son out.

"Okay kids, the fights over. Go home... I'm sure your parents have dinner waiting," said Shishou, ushering the rest of the crowd out. I struggled to my knees.

"Thanks for the entertainment Kyoko," said Akira, before leaving. I snarled under my breath. I should have known better.

"Come _on_, Akira," said Shokoru, dragging her out. When I tried to stand on my feet, a surge of pain ran up my right leg.

"Ow!" I yelled, falling back onto my knees. I must've sprained my ankle.

"Come on," said my dad, putting his hand out to me. I grudgingly took it, and he pulled me up. I made sure not to put pressure on my right leg.

"Did you know that was gonna happen?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry," he said. I didn't want to believe it. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said. I held onto his arm for support and hopped out of the dojo on one-foot. I felt like a jerk. A pathetic, ignorant, selfish jerk.

"Did you ever beat Yuki?"

"No... I didn't. It wasn't for lack of trying though. For a long time, I was obsessed with beating him," he said.

"No. I'm going to beat him!" I replied.

"Kyoko, you can't! I hate to tell you that you can't do something, but this is one thing that you literally _can't_ do! I'm only telling you this, because I don't want you to waste your time obsessing over it like I did. Enjoy what you have. Don't go chasing after a false hope. I know it sucks, but the cat will never be a part of the zodiac. Accept that now, and you'll save yourself so much grief," my father said.

I went to bed that night without another word.

* * *

**(A/N)**: I hope you enjoyed! Please share your thoughts! I'm going to bed now, cause it's like, 1:34 in the morning. Sweet dreams! (To me, at least...)

stacyTHEemo :)


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N**): Oh where, oh where have my reviewers gone? Oh where, oh where can they be??? Seriously... where did you all go?? I miss you guys... but I would like to thank the reviews of my latest chapter, and that was Kyae and Lilac Rose6. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story! And to Lilac Rose6, yes, Ritsu did marry Shigure's editor in my story :)

But anyways, not much happens in this chapter. It's not very long, and it's mostly filler, but I promise that I'll make it up to you with the next chapter :)

* * *

That next week, I spent every free period I had with my council for the Spring Festival. They had decided to a fundraiser, centered around the formal dance that would take place the day after the festival. We were making origami roses, which students could purchase to give to their sweetheart to ask them to the dance. If their crush said yes, they would respond by purchasing a white rose. If they said no, then a yellow rose. It sounded more complicated than it was. It was actually a decent idea. Our secretary, Kari, came up with it.

"I've got more orders," said Yoji, coming into the room.

"How many?" asked Kari.

"Fifty-two more people have ordered red roses to give."

"That brings our total to... 531 red roses!"

"Ugh..." I said, planting my head on the table in front of me. I was already surrounded by these flowers!

"What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"We haven't even started on the yellow and white roses! And we have to make enough of those to correspond to the red roses, and were running out of paper, and this is exhausting!" I said.

"Please… you're folding paper!"

"And how many have you made, Yoji? Three and a half?"

"Too much pressure, Kyoko? Would you like to give up your post?" Yoji asked.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"I'm just saying... you haven't really been living up to your reputation lately."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I replied, sarcastically.

"We should have just put on a play. They already have all of the costumes and props for Cinderella that we could've used. Kyoko could've been—"

"For the last time, I would not have played Cinderella!" I yelled at Muso. He was the other boy in my council.

"I bet you would have been Cinderella if Riku could've played Prince Charming..." he muttered. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which was Yoji's soda, and sent it flying towards Muso's head. I smiled when it hit him square in the nose. "Ow!"

"Say that again..." I smirked.

"Sorry..." he said, muffled with his hands over his nose and his mouth.

"Stop fooling around guys... we need to make over a thousand flowers. That means you, Yoji and Muso. Kyoko and I have made the most," said Kari.

"Yeah," I said, getting up. "You can have my place Yoji. Get to work boys."

"And where do you think you're going?" Yoji asked.

"I'm gonna go recruit," I said, making my way for the door.

"Great idea, Kyoko! We need all the help we can get," said Kari. I walked out and made my way for the courtyard.

"Kiss ass," I heard Yoji say inside the classroom to Kari.

"Jackass," she shot back. I smiled. When I got to the courtyard, I saw Haru and Akeno sitting together. I walked over and took a seat.

"Done making flowers already?" Haru asked.

"Don't say 'flowers'," I replied, laying my head on her shoulder. Just then, I felt a rain drop hit the side of my face, then another. "Just great..." I muttered.

"April showers bring May flow—" Akeno began, but then stopped when I shot him a look. He smirked, and began gathering his things.

"I love the rain," Haku said, spreading her arms out.

"I don't. Bye," I said, getting up and walking back inside the school. I had just walked through the door when Riku passed me, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me outside with him.

"Ah! Riku, what are you doing?!"

"We're going outside."

"It's raining!"

"I know. I can see."

"I don't like getting wet!"

"You never had a problem with rain before... if I remember correctly, you liked the rain," he said, turning to face me.

"Well, I don't anymore. I'm going inside," I said, yanking away from him, but his grip was firm. He pulled me closer.

"You're the one who said that you wouldn't let your curse control you... are you really gonna let a wet cat get the best of you?"

"I—! Ugh! I don't care about any stupid rain!" I yelled.

"Good," Riku replied, leading me to our friends. I hated this. Every rain drop that landed on me felt like daggers. I grimaced and took a seat next to Haku.

"You don't look very good..." Akeno said.

"Thought you didn't like the rain?" asked Haku.

"Shut it," I muttered.

"Hey guys." That voice made my skin crawl. I stiffened from hatred. Haku stiffened from unease. And Riku and Akeno were oblivious.

"Hey Muki," said Akeno.

"Why are you all sitting out here?"

"Just... enjoying the rain?" Haku answered, looking at me as if she was waiting for confirmation. Yeah... I couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm gone. Later," I said, getting up and making a beeline for the school. Relief washed over me once I was back inside, but my clothes were soaking wet. And it was cold inside. I think my gym clothes are... kinda clean? Who cares? At least they're dry.

"I thought you told me that you would deal with Muki," said Riku, walking inside after me.

"I am dealing with it," I defended.

"By ignoring him?"

"That's the only way I _can_ deal with him," I replied. Just then, the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class. "I have to go change, so I'll see you later..." I said, turning and walking away.

"There you are! You didn't find anyone to help us make flowers! I knew you just wanted to skip out on your share!" yelled Yoji, coming down the hall.

"Yeah, no one wanted to come make paper flowers... go figure," I said, shoving past him. All that I cared about right now was dry clothes.

* * *

Since it was raining, my mom picked me up from school, which I was ever so thankful for. But she didn't just pick me up, she picked up all of us that went to high school... and that included Muki.

"Are you sure it's okay, Mrs. Tohru?"

"Of course, Muki!" she replied.

"Mom!" I said, in a hushed whisper.

"Kyoko, you're father _lived_ with Yuki, and he never died. I think you'll be just fine riding in the car with Muki for ten minutes," she shot back. I slumped back in my seat as Muki piled into my mom's van. I was up front, Haku and Akeno were behind me, and Riku and Muki were in the far back.

"I hear that the Spring Festival is coming up. What's everyone's class doing?" my mom asked.

"We're selling flowers..." I muttered.

"My class is putting on a play," said Muki.

"Really? I did that one year. We put on Cinderella. I played an evil stepsister."

"You were an evil stepsister?" Haku asked.

"You think that's funny? Well, get this. Your father, Kyoko, was Prince Charming. And your dad, Muki, was the Fairy Godmother," my mom laughed.

"Wow... that's—"

"Embarrassing!" Akeno exclaimed, cutting off Muki with his laughter. I smirked. Dad was Prince Charming? I would've liked to see that. I also would've liked to see the rat play the Godmother. With any luck, maybe Muki would play a woman in his.

"What play are you guys doing, Muki?" my mom asked.

"Uh... Cinderella," he replied slowly.

"Are you the Fairy Godmother, or a step sister?" Akeno asked with a laugh.

"Shut up! And I'm not in it… I'm directing," Muki said.

"Directing?! That's so exciting! You know, Kyoko has always said that she would like to be a show once." I choked on my spit. Mom! Whatever happened to mother-daughter confidentiality?! "Maybe she could be in one of your plays," my mom said.

"_Really_? You've never told us that, Kyoko!" Akeno said. He was loving this.

"Seriously, Kyoko?" Haku asked.

"You like acting? I've never seen you—"

"I've never acted and I never intend to! Acting is stupid," I exclaimed, cutting Muki off.

"How about your class, Riku?" my mom asked.

"Huh... I don't know," he replied, uninterested. Within a few minutes, we had arrived at the estate. The first stop was Haku and Riku's.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Tohru!" Haku said.

"Thanks," Riku said.

"Not a problem, kids," my mom smiled.

"Do you think it would be okay if Kyoko stayed and hung out for a while?" Haku asked.

"What?"

"I think that's a great idea! I'll call you when dinner is ready, Kyoko," my mom said.

"But I—"

"Come ON!" Haku said, opening the door to the car. I grudgingly got out of the car, and into the rain...

"Wait for me!"

"Sorry Akeno... girls time," Haku said.

"But Riku gets to go!"

"He _lives_ here!" Haku yelled in frustration. "Thanks again! Bye!" she yelled, pulling me by the arm to her house. We walked in, followed by Riku, who took his time in the rain.

"We're home! We've got company!" Haku yelled. Rin walked in, looking a bit disheveled.

"Oh, hi Kyoko. I haven't seen you around in a while," she said.

"Yeah..."

"She's been wallowing," Haku said. Thanks, _best friend_...

"Well, I'll be in the study if you need me," she said, and then left.

"Haku, what's this all about?" I asked.

"We haven't spent time together in forever, and I think it will probably do you some good."

"Aren't you confident..."

"Someone's got to be... come on! Let's have 'girl talk'!" Haku said, walking off to her room. I slowly followed.

"Have fun," said Riku, smirking.

* * *

Haku is kind of the black sheep of her family. Everyone else is usually reserved and low-key. Haku is talkative and has a very bubbly personality. She likes to spend time with people, and she's not afraid to tell it like it is. And she likes to know what's going on, which I'm sure is why I'm here today.

"So... what do you wanna talk about? What's on your mind?" she began.

"The cur—"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT! Curse, curse, curse, curse, curse — it's all I ever hear about anymore! From you... from my parents!"

"Is there something that _you_ wanna talk about?" I asked. This was my ploy. If I asked her questions, she would go on for days. Then I don't have to talk about anything.

"Yeah. I'm sick and tired of hearing about this _stupid_ curse. My parents argue over it constantly! All my mom does anymore is look for ways to break it, while my dad tells her she's wasting her time! I don't care about this curse, okay? I just wanna go back to before! You've been a totally different person ever since the curse and I don't like it! I want my friend back! I wanna talk to you again like we used to and— wait... hold on, we're supposed to be talking about you!" Damn it... "Now, spill!"

"Spill what?!"

"I don't know... spill anything! Oh... I know... you and my brother."

"What about him?" I asked, more defensively than casually.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do. I've known him for as long as I've known you."

"Don't play coy with me, Kyoko Sohma! You _do_, don't you?"

"So? What if I do? What's not to like?"

"He's detached, he's about as emotional as a rock, he goes black if he can't find the remote—"

"That's not true! He's caring, and protective! He understands me better than any guy I—" I stopped. She had lured me into a trap, and I fell for it.

"Finally! About time that you admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything!"

"You didn't have to. It was all over your face as you described him," Haku teased. I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. I mean, I don't understand what you see in him, but I'd love for you to be my sister-in-law!" she exclaimed.

"Please stop..."

"Fine... but, listen. There really is something that I wanted to talk to you about. About your curse..." she said, a bit uneasy.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, it's probably just a rumor, but all of the zodiac kids have been talking about it and they're worried."

"Haku, spill."

"Is it true that the cat—?"

"Kyoko, you're dad is on the phone," said Riku, coming in with the telephone. He handed it to me.

"Dad?"

"Hey Kyoko. Dinner is gonna be ready soon. The rain has stopped, so why don't you come home, get cleaned up, and then we'll eat, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be home in a few."

"I love you." ...... just set me up for that, didn't you dad?

"Yeah, iloveyoutoo," I said quickly, and then hung the phone up. "I gotta go..." I said, handing the phone back to Riku.

"I'll get my mom to drive you."

"No way. It's like, a ten minute walk. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said. I walked to their front door and put my shoes and jacket back on. I walked outside and was happy to see the sun. It hadn't quite begun to set yet. I began making my way towards home.

Things hadn't been perfect lately. Actually, they had been downright horrible, but today had been a good day. Little by little, things have been getting back to the way they had been. Maybe I am cursed by the cat... but maybe I can slowly start being the person that I always have been again. Today, I felt a little like the old Kyoko. Sure, being able to stand Muki would be a challenge, but the old Kyoko would be up for any challenge. She would face it head-on. And that's exactly what I need to do.

"So, it's true. The _monster_ has returned."

_Monster_? I turned to my left and saw an old man. And I mean, an _old_ man, with short, black hair. He reminded me of someone... but I had never seen him before. And his eyes... they were so cold and heartless that they sent chills down my spine. Who in the hell was he?

* * *

(**A/N**): DUN-DUN-DUN! I hope you all enjoyed that snippet of maybe-everything-will-be-okay Kyoko, cause next time, the over-dramatic-my-life-sucks story continues! Like I said, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as satisfying. It was mostly some filler that I wrote (and had a lot of fun writing it!). Please review! I'm sick *cough-cough* and the only way I can *cough* get better is with your *cough-gag-cough* REVIEWS! Til next time!

stacyTHEemo :)

P.S.: I know that I crammed a lot of characters into this story. If anyone likes, I could post character profiles with my next update, telling you who's related to who and what zodiac animal they are. If you'd like me to do this, just say so in your review :)


	8. Chapter 8

(**A/N**): Wow... I wrote this chapter pretty quick. And the next chapter is nearly done! I'm on the ball! Well, anyway, this chapter turned out kinda short... I swear, it looked longer when I was typing it on my iPod Touch! But hopefully, it won't disappoint! I've been sick for the past week, so if it's lacking, that's why. I'm also reading a new series (new to me, anyway). It's called Maximum Ride. Anyone read it? I like it so far! Oh, goodness, I've started rambling. Sorry...

I'd like to thank last week's reviewers, gothic lolita, Neko-chan, and Lilac Rose6, my most faithful reviewer :) Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means the world to me, you have no idea! Okay, TO THE STORY!

* * *

I hadn't been in this man's presence for a minute, but I already knew that I didn't like him. Everything about him made me feel uneasy. Every look he gave me was completely judgmental. "I'm sorry… I don't know what you're talking about," I said, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you _cretin_."_ Cretin_? I had to get out of here.

"You have the wrong person."

"Oh, I'd recognize your features anywhere. And that damned bracelet... and that demon hair. It's such a tragedy that boy did mankind such an injustice by having a child."

"Go back to the crazy house that you came from, old man!" I couldn't help but get angry. This man couldn't be serious. How could he know about me?

"They shouldn't wait until you become of age, you know? They should lock you up as soon as you're born! No one should have to be forced to look after you things!"

"Locked up? What are you— just shut up!"

"You'll kill her, you know? She'll tell you that she loves you just the way you are. But why should she? A monster as hideous as you doesn't deserve love, but you'll _suck_ as much as you can out of her until there's _nothing_ left!"

"Kyoko!"

I turned and saw my father running towards me.

"You'll suck every bit of happiness out of everyone you know until they won't be able to help but hate you!"

"Kyoko, come on. I told you to come home," he said sternly, grabbing my hand. "And you... keep away from my daughter!" he yelled at the old man.

"You pathetic wretch... she'll die and soon you will be where I am. You'll have to deal with the shame and the hatred that I've had to carry all these long, miserable years!"

"I am _nothing_ like you, you cowardly piece of _shit_," my dad spat. He had heard enough. He roughly pulled me away and we began walking home.

"You won't escape this time! This time, the cat will get what it deserves! That _monster_ will be locked away for the rest of its days!" I was thankful we were finally out of earshot. Shishou's house was just up the street. As much as I tried to believe that that old man was full of bullshit, I couldn't help but dwell on every word he had said. He knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. And there was no mistake that dad knew him.

"Dad, who was that?" I asked, my voice lined with tension.

"It was no one."

"No, it wasn't! Who in the hell was he?!" I questioned. The old man had stirred me. I was upset. I should have known that my good mood wasn't going to last...

"Kyoko, it doesn't concern you!"

"It doesn't concern me—? OF COURSE it concerns me! He knows about the zodiac! About the cat! How?!" I asked.

"Because that man was my father!"

* * *

(**A/N**): Okay, so you know on TV shows when things are getting really exciting and heated, and you're all "OH SNAP!", and you can't wait to find out what happens next, but then they cut to **commercial**?! I HATE THAT!! And I guess that makes me a hypocrite, because I'm inserting one of those here because it seemed appropriate. Aannnddd... COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER :D

* * *

"What? But Shishou—"

"Shishou's my foster father." He had to be kidding me…

"You mean, _that_ man was my _GRANDFATHER_?!"

"No! I mean, technically, yeah... but no! Shishou is your grandfather! I cut my father out of my life a long time ago!"

"Why? What happened?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I had never known this. Shishou wasn't dad's real father?

"Let's go inside, Kyoko," he said, opening the front door. I walked inside like a zombie. So many things had just happened. So many unfinished thoughts were in my head. I missed the old days, when my biggest problem was getting my homework done.

"Hurry guys! Dinner is getting cold!" my mom called.

"Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute," my dad told me, then began walking towards the kitchen.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

I hadn't noticed that Shishou was sitting in the family room, and his sudden voice made me jump. I looked at him, but I didn't know how to answer. I didn't see him any differently. I still loved him. How could I ever _not_ love him? He had been nothing but patient and understanding with me throughout this whole mess. And I had just learned that he had taken dad in. But why? And how could I tell him what had just happened?

"Uh... a man stopped me on the way home," I said quickly, and then walked past him and towards my room. That man's words echoed through my head. Who was going to die? And who was getting locked up? Me? I was so tired of this! Whenever I began to feel like myself again, something would push me back down. I went and sat down on my bed. At the same time, my dad had returned.

"Look... Kyoko, first I want you to understand that from the moment I was born, I was cursed. And the thing about a cursed baby is that some parents just can't handle it..."

"Dad, what happened?" I asked. He came over and sat next to me.

"Every day when I was little, my mother told me that she loved me. And that she'd keep me safe. And that she wasn't afraid of me. But that was a lie. Every day, she checked to make sure that those beads were on my wrist. She never loved me. She was afraid of me. She kept me hidden from the world, and was ashamed of me. She was mortified that she gave birth to me. One day, it was just too much for her to handle. She couldn't stand what I was, so she killed herself. She just forced so much fake love on me. But, I didn't mind that she was scared, that didn't matter to me. I would have dealt with it, if she had just loved me. You probably figured it out that my father blames me for her death," he said. I was silent. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. How could a child deal with that?

"Aw, come on... don't cry!" he said. I couldn't help it. "Hey… don't feel sorry for me, alright? _My_ parents didn't understand... but I do, and now I have the chance to succeed where they failed," he said. It was unbelievable. How could he be so strong? I was so lucky to have him. Not only him, my whole family. Could I handle their rejection? What if one day they decided that they were ashamed of _me_? That's when I remembered the other thing that my dad's father had said. Another question was still lingering in the back of my head. And I had a feeling that the answer wasn't going to be a good one.

"Kyoko?" my dad asked.

"That man... he said that the cat wouldn't get away this time. That I'd get locked up. What was he talking about?" I asked.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it," my dad said.

"N-no! What was he talking about?! What happens to the cat?" I asked. My dad sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"Kyoko, just because people say that something is supposed to happen, doesn't mean it will," he said.

"Then what's _supposed_ to happen?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"It's a part of the curse… that after the person who is cursed by the cat finishes high school, that they go to live in confinement for the rest if their life." I tried to process what he had just said, and it wasn't going through very well.

"_Confinement_?" My dad put his head down. He hadn't wanted to tell me this. "_For the rest of my life_?!"

"Hey, it's not gonna happen!"

"How do you know that you can stop it? Are you just gonna hide me? Are we gonna move? Are you gonna break the curse?!"

"I don't know, okay?! But I'm not gonna let you be locked up!"

"You've known about this the whole time and you're just telling me now?! I graduate in two years!"

"You're not _listening_ to me, Kyoko…"

"Do the other kids know? How many people know about this?!"

"I don't know..."

"I… I have to go... I need to breathe."

"What? No, Kyoko! You're not going anywhere!"

"What are you gonna do? Lock me up?! No, I need to take a walk. I just— I need to be alone, I need to think!" I said, getting up and walking for my door.

"No, Kyoko, please! It's gonna be okay! Just trust me," my dad said, getting up and following me. I ignored him and walked into the hallway. I'd explain to him later how he had pretty much just told me that my life was going to end in two years. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me. I didn't have time to prepare myself. I landed on my feet in my cat form. He bent over to pick me up, but I wouldn't give him the chance. I picked up my clothes in my teeth and darted in-between his legs.

"Kyoko!"

The window. I had one of my windows open in my room. I dashed towards my bed, jumped up, and then jumped again. I was airborne and out the window. It felt good for a moment. Like I was flying… like I was free. I landed hard on my legs and continued to run. Where was I gonna go? I didn't know... I just knew that I wanted to be alone. Somewhere that no one could stop me from moping. Somewhere that— oh, _great_... it's raining.

* * *

(**A/N**): Oh no! What's gonna happen?! Don't worry, she'll be alright. I'm really excited for the next chapter. The biggest trouble I'm gonna have with chapter 9 is getting the writing right, and not making it ridiculously cheesy... I can't stand cheesy. Over-dramatic I'm good with, but not cheesy. Hopefully, you guys will have an update soon! Please review! I BEG OF YOU!

stacyTHEemo :)


	9. Chapter 9

(**A/N**): Hello all! This update took a little longer than I expected. I had my Senior Prom this week, which was exciting! All that I've really got to look forward to now is graduation! If I can make it through these tests!! UGH! And sorry, this chapter came out kind of short...

And thanks to my reviewers: Neko-chan, Dairi-Luvs-Rain, and BrittanyLovesEpicFails. You guys are the reason that updates keep on coming! So, without any further ado... chapter 9!

* * *

This sucks.

It's cold, it's dark, and I'm stuck in the pouring rain with a bunch of other pathetic cats. I was under my clothes, but it didn't take long for them to get soaked through. How could my dad do this to me? He promised me that he would never force me to change against my will! Maybe it's already happening. My curse is already taking its toll on my family. Soon they'll be oh-so eager to lock me up and get me out of their lives forever.

"Meow." A tabby cat peeked its head under my pile of clothes. I hissed at it. I couldn't believe it… I actually _hissed_ at it. The cat backed out. I could feel them all, rubbing their bodies against my clothes. I probably shouldn't be so mean to them. They were probably all strays, but damn, they're annoying! I wondered what my parents were doing. Were they waiting for me to come home? Did they even care that I had run off? Probably not. I wouldn't. All I've been lately is a pain in the ass, causing much more trouble than I'm worth.

"Finally, you're starting to understand." Not that damn voice again.

"Get out of my head! I only hear you when I'm—"

"A monster? Well, you can hear me as a cat too. And you'll soon come to realize that I'm the only one that you can talk to. I'm the only one who can understand your pain."

"I've got my own friends."

"Please. They won't be your friends for long."

"Shut up."

"How can they be when all you do is push them away..."

"That's not true!"

"Don't worry. Even after they lock you up, you'll still have me."

"Stop!" I yelled. I was happy when the only sound that answered me was the sound of the rain. The lamppost that I was under flickered. Great… just what I needed: the light to go out. I wasn't sure why I had run to the park. Maybe because it usually stayed empty. Maybe because it was peaceful. Maybe because I never had anything but good memories here. Memories of better days, when things weren't so complicated. Suddenly, I stopped feeling the rain hitting my clothes. Which was odd, because I could still hear it coming down. I began to get out to see what was—

"Found you."

"RIKU?!"

I knew that voice anywhere, but did it have to be _here_? Why in the hell was he _here_?! He can't— no. I _won't_ let him see me like this! I'll run. He won't see it coming. Just really fast and into the bushes. Okay. One, two, three! I kicked off, but that was all I got to do before I felt Riku's hands pick me up. I hated the feeling of being manhandled.

"Don't run away from me. Your parents called me. I've been looking for you for the past hour," he said. He carried me over to a wet bench that was close to the lamppost and sat down. He shoved the umbrella he had brought with him into a hole in the bench, making it stay up on its own. He sat me in his lap. I was so mortified. I didn't move as he placed me there. I wanted to run, but it was so nice to get out of the rain. And he was so warm. "Kyoko, what happened?"

No. I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to dump my problems on my friends! Especially not on Riku. I had to push him away. "It's not any of your damn business... just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled, getting up and preparing to jump off his lap. But Riku was quick. He grabbed me and made me face him.

"Are you angry at _me_? How can you expect me to mind my own business? You _made_ this my business. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Or your family? Do you know that they're still out looking for you?" he asked. He sat me back down. I lowered my head. I hated that I made him worry about me.

"I JUST—! I mean, I—! I... I met my grandfather today," I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, confused. Yeah, I probably should have clarified.

"I met my dad's _real_ father... I'm not talking about Shishou. It was horrible. He was the essence of hate. He had carried it with him his whole life," I said. That man still scared me. He had reminded me of someone when I saw him. And after I figured out who he was, I figured out who. He reminded me of _my_ dad. What if dad started to hate _me_? What if he becomes that old man in a few years?

"And that's why you ran away?" Riku asked. Not entirely.

"No... I ran away because I learned that once the cat graduates, it's supposed to be confined for the rest of its life. Did you know that?" I asked him. Dad had said that the others might know.

"Yeah... I heard that," he replied.

"What? How could— how could you not tell me?!" I asked, standing up again.

"I didn't think that it was true."

"That doesn't mean that I didn't have a right to know!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be like this. I hate it. I can't stand to see you upset, or sad. For as long as I've known you, you've always been so happy. And wherever you would go, you would spread it... even to people who were unkind to you. You were always so adorable. You still are... even when you're pissed off," he said, smirking. In that moment, I disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and then reappeared as my human self in Riku's lap... naked. I sat there for a moment, perfectly still, shocked and embarrassed. My cheeks felt unnaturally hot. I quickly reached for my clothes.

"No," said Riku.

"What?!"

"Here," he said, as he took off his hoodie and handed it to me. "It's dry."

"Oh... thanks," I said, taking the hoodie. Great... now he probably thinks that I think he's some kind of pervert. I got up and put on his hoodie. I was lucky that Riku was so tall. His hoodie came halfway down my thighs. He pulled the umbrella out of the bench and walked over to me, holding the umbrella over my head.

"Riku, about Akira... do you have the same feelings about her? The hate and the love? When it comes down to it, I don't think that I'll be able to deny her. She's going to get what she wants," I said. Riku was quiet. He only stared at me, but it wasn't his usual stare.

"I want you to be happy again, Kyoko. I want you to enjoy life, just like you used to. I hate seeing you suffer. I don't care what Akira is, or what kind of power she has over us. I'm not going to let her get in the way of you being happy. I just wish that you could realize how many people look up to you. Your kindness is inspiring," he said. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't _feel_ inspiring. The old Kyoko may have been inspiring, but not this person. Then I thought instead of how the old Kyoko would respond. Riku had never spoken to me like that before. It made me smile. That's when I realized exactly what the old Kyoko would do. I put my arms around Riku's neck, stood on the tips of my toes, and we kissed. He wrapped his free arm around me. I hadn't felt anything like this before. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Kyoko!"

Except that.

"Kyoko!"

And that. Riku and I let go of each other. I turned around and saw my mother and my father, who was carrying an umbrella, running in my direction. Oh man... did they see that?

"Kyoko, thank goodness you're alright!" my mom exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!" my dad yelled. "Do you realize what could've happened?!"

"Oh, Riku! Thank you for finding her!" my mom cried, literally. She was _actually_ crying. Riku only nodded.

"Uh, yeah... thanks. You should get home too," my dad said.

"Oh, why don't you just come with us, Riku? I'll drive you. Please, I insist. It's no trouble at all," mom said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tohru. But I'll walk," Riku said.

"Oh, well, if you're sure," mom said.

"It's fine," he said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Riku," I said. He turned to face me and smiled.

"No. Thank you," he said, and then he walked off into the rain.

"What in the hell did he mean by that?" my dad asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get out of this weather."

* * *

(**A/N**): I hope that you enjoyed the Kyoko/Riku action. I had originally written this chapter in Riku's POV, but then decided against that version and re-wrote it. Please review! And in return, I promise to keep the updates coming!

stacyTHEemo :)


	10. Chapter 10

(**A/N**): Hello! This chapter took a little bit longer to get done than I had hoped. But I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do... But it's longer! So that's a good thing, right? This is mostly a filler, for-the-hell-of-it sort of chapter, but I hope that no one gets too disappointed.

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my reviewers! Lilac Rose6 (HaHa, don't stress yourself out too much over reviewing, I'll live :), sierramaries, Neko-chan, BloodRedTearDrops16, and Kari Sohma. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my story! So I'll stop ranting and let you all read chapter 10!

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"I told you that you should have stayed home today," said Haku.

"Are you kidding me? The Spring Festival is this Friday, and it's _Wednesday_, by the way! The dance is on Saturday! We still need to deliver all of the red roses, and we need to have the yellow and white roses ready for purchase during the festival so that the people who received red roses and respond!" I snapped back at her. She knew better than to scold me when I was under pressure.

"And you're the head of our class! Dump it on someone else!"

"I've already stuck Kari, Yoji, and Muso with the making and distributing the red roses."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because _someone_ here has to make sure that all this crap happens!" I yelled. Several students in passing stared at me. "What in the hell are you looking at?"

"Pardon her! She's sick and delirious!" Haku called after them.

"Shut up..." I said, walking into the student council room. I immediately saw my three lackeys, and then a fourth. It was Toki, the student council president.

"Ah, Miss. Kyoko Sohma! Just the young lady I wanted to see!" he said, getting up from his seat. I had never cared for Toki. Whenever he spoke to me, I kinda wanted to punch him in the face.

"Can I do something for you, Toki?" I asked.

"Kyoko, don't be so rude! She means _President_ Toki, of course!" said Yoji. Nope. I meant Toki. Not that it mattered. _President_ Toki ignored him.

"Well, as you know, after the Spring Formal, we have Spring Break. And After Spring Break, we start our new school year. And I know it must break your heart, but this is the year that I must leave you!"

"You don't say?" I asked. I treated him much as I would treat Arime. They were impossible to stop, so I just stopped trying. Resistance to these kinds of people was futile.

"Yes, I weep to have to leave Kaibara high! But it would easy my woes so much if you were to accept my nomination to take my place as student council president!"

"What?" both myself and Yoji asked this at the same time.

"But President Toki, shouldn't a student in their third year be nominated as president?" Yoji asked.

"Nonsense! I became president in my _second_ year! When you're a leader, you're a leader! So, what do you say Kyoko? Granted, you've behavior has been a bit sporadic lately, but I think you'll make a fine president!" Toki exclaimed.

"Uh... thanks. I guess I'll consider it, but I'm not—"

"Fantastic! I'll have my committee announce the news! Oh, I must have them arrange a ceremony!" he proclaimed, leaving the room.

"What? Wait! I said I'd _consider_! I didn't say yes!" But it didn't matter. He was long gone.

"You'll _consider_? With President Toki behind you they'll practically hand you the position! And you'll _CONSIDER_? Do you have any idea how many people would love to have this opportunity? I would be _honored_ to have President Toki's support!"

"Shut up, Yoji! I don't have the energy to deal with you today!" I yelled, taking a seat and crashing my head on the table.

"Kyoko, you need to get some rest," Kari said.

"Na, ah dunt! Um fahn!" I replied, into the table. Haku grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"Ow!"

"You're burning up!" she said, putting her hand to my forehead. "I don't know how your mother let you out of the house this morning!"

"There's too much ta-ta-ta— ah-choo! Ugh... to do!"

"That's it. I'm done. If you wanna stay here all day, feeling miserable, I'm not gonna try to stop you!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm always miserable, so nice try."

"You're sick?"

"Riku? When did you get here?" I asked, standing up quickly. That was a bad idea. I got a little light-headed, and then sat back down.

"Just now."

"What the—? Does _anyone_ think that they can come in here now? This room is for the members of the student council _only_! Riku, Haku... I must ask you to leave!" Yoji said.

"Ugh... fine," I said, getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going? We've still got flowers to make!"

"Leave her alone, Yoji. Kyoko needs to get better in time for the festival," said Kari.

"Yeah, and besides... do you want to risk getting sick too?" Muso asked.

"No! I can't! I have perfect attendance!" Yoji cried.

"Of course you do..." Muso mumbled in his seat, as he made yet another flower.

"Kyoko, I order that you go home at once and rid yourself of your terrible ailment!"

"Thanks for your permission," I said, leaving the room with Riku and Haku.

"So, you're going home?" Haku asked excitedly.

"No. I can still get stuff done without going into the council room. I could deliver some of the flowers that we've already made," I replied.

"Damn it, Kyoko! Go home! Crap... I have to go to class. Riku, talk some sense into her!" Haku said, taking off in the opposite direction.

"She worries too much."

"She's right, you know? You shouldn't over-exert yourself. You wouldn't want to transform at school," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." I reached into my bag and pulled out his hoodie. "Thank you... for everything. I know I've been a pain lately, but you've been really patient with me," I said, handing him his hoodie.

"Keep it. It looks better on you," he said. I blushed.

"Oh no, I couldn't keep your hoodie! You wear this one all the time!"

"I want you to have it," he said. "Now please, go home," he said, placing his hand under my chin.

"But Riku, I can't-ah-ah— ah-choo!" I quickly turned away from him. Before I could do anything about it, I transformed. Next thing I knew, I was buried under a pile of my own clothes. Luckily, no one else was in the hall. "Damn it! Stupid curs-ah-ah— ah-choo!"

"Why don't you listen to me?" Riku asked, picking me up and holding me.

"Can you please put me down?"

"We're about to change classes... would you rather someone _else_ picked you up?"

"No..." I muttered. He picked up my things.

"I'm taking you home," he said. The bell rang and students began flooding into the hall.

"Hey, Riku! Why weren't you in class? Hey, what's with the cat?" asked a boy who I recognized, but I didn't know his name.

"I found her. Is she yours?"

"No... besides, I think orange cats are ugly."

"Why you little—!" Riku squeezed me, to remind me that normal cats don't talk. "Grrr..." I growled. I'm such an idiot.

"Uh... alright. I'm gonna go. See you later..." the boy said, walking away uneasily.

"Smooth," said Riku.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Kyoko, you need to eat this if you want to get better!"

"There is no way in hell, woman! I hate leeks! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko, but this is the best way! You haven't tried leeks in a long time... maybe you'll like them now."

"Like that'll happen! They were disgusting when I was five, and they're still disgusting now!"

"Koko, don't yell at your mother," Shishou said, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know why I'm here anyway! I'm perfectly fi—"

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. I had passed out. Mid-sentence, my mother had forced a spoonful of leek soup into my mouth. Ugh... I think I could still taste them. It was dark outside now. I need some tea. I got up and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and my mom was making dinner. I started making tea.

"Oh, Kyoko! You're up! I'm so sorry! I thought that maybe your taste buds may have—"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. I wasn't in the mood to argue, even though she did _poison_ me!

"Well, um... how's school?" she asked. Really, mom? How's school? I'm 15, I'm cursed, you just force fed me leeks, and you ask me how I'm doing in school?

"Fine," I answered. She gave me a generic question, I gave her a generic answer.

"How is the Spring Festival coming?"

"I don't know. My friends rushed me out of school before I could do anything..."

"Well, you shouldn't have gone to school in the first place. I wondered why you left so quickly this morning. But I guess I should have known better... if you spend over an hour in the pouring rain, you're bound to come down with something. You know, you really should talk to your father," she said. Oh... she noticed that?

"Why? About what?" I asked.

"He told me why you ran off. And what he did."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"He feels horrible about it, Kyoko!"

"He ought to! He made me transform! He's keeping secrets from me!"

"For your own good!"

"According to you!"

"Quit arguing, will ya?"

I turned and saw my dad. I hate that my senses pretty much suck now. Anyone can sneak up on me nowadays. "Kyoko's right anyway."

"If you think I'm gonna fall for some reverse psychology crap, then you're wrong! Ugh... damn it! I feel like shit, I'm going back to bed," I said, walking past my parents and towards my room.

* * *

"How ya feelin'?" Akeno asked, joining me, Haku, and Riku in the hall.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I replied.

"You better be..." Haku muttered.

"Hey, I saw Yoji and Muso delivering flowers this morning! Does that make you feel better?" Akeno asked.

"Not much..." I replied.

"Oh man... look at Muki," said Akeno. Really, Akeno? Looking at Muki was the last thing that would make me feel better, but I looked up anyway. Muki was walking down the hall with his head down. He looked outrageously stressed. He had nearly walked past us when—

"Hey Muki, what's the matter?" Riku asked. And there goes Riku, Mr. Cares-A-Lot. Muki stopped and looked at us, surprised. Part of me felt guilty that Muki had kind of become outcast from the group. Part of me couldn't be happier.

"Uh... it's our play," he said, looking grim.

"What happened?" asked Haku. Who cares?

"Suka's grandmother passed away, and her family is going to be out of town. They're leaving tonight, and they won't be back for a few days. Suka was Cinderella," he said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Akeno asked.

"Cancel the play, I guess. I doubt I could find another Cinderella in time for tomorrow. It's a shame. Everyone has worked so hard," Muki said. I suddenly got a strange feeling... like I was being watched. I looked up and Riku was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but somehow, I immediately knew exactly what he was thinking. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Hell no! Stop looking at me like that! I'd rather die! NO!"

* * *

I hate Riku. Who in the hell does he think he is? Does he think he can just look at me, say a few words, and expect me to do whatever the hell he wants? Apparently so. That's why I'm here now, but I shouldn't be. For a good five minutes I just stared at the door. This was going to kill me. I slowly brought my hand up to the door. I held it in place for a moment, and then grudgingly knocked. Oh man... I still had time. If I ran now, I could probably hide behind that bush and they would never know that I had come here!

"Kyoko?" asked Yuki, who had opened the door. See? He couldn't believe that I was there either. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He was gonna make me say it out loud.

"I'm here... to see… Muki..." I replied, hardly moving my jaw. This was embarrassing.

"Kyoko, I don't know what kind of trouble you're looking to cause but—"

"Kyoko? Dad, it's fine. Kyoko's helping me with the Spring Festival," said Muki, coming to the door. Great... so that's what I am now? The girl looking for trouble?

"Okay... if you say so," said Yuki, walking away.

"Come on in, Kyoko," said Muki, gesturing me inside. God, I did NOT want to do this. I walked inside. It was much like I had remembered it, except this time, everything seemed to piss me off. "Thanks for doing this."

"Whatever.... can we get this over with?" Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I want to be.

"Well, since the play is tomorrow, I thought we could run lines," he said.

"Geez, is that the only reason I'm here? What? Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't remember lines on my own?"

"What? No, I didn't say that! I just thought it might help if you had someone else there who—"

"I could have read lines with Haku! Or Riku! Or Akeno!"

"With someone who knows the play!" he yelled back. "Come on... I have the scripts, it's a nice day out... we can read over the play in my backyard."

"Fine..." I mumbled.

* * *

"Can I please go to the ball, Stepmother?"

"In those rags, you shouldn't be allowed to leave the house."

"I could find I dress. And I'll do all my chores."

"Okay then. If you can finish all of your chores, I might consider it."

"Oh... thank you."

"Kyoko, maybe you could try to say it with a little more excitement."

"......... I can't do this. You're kidding me, right? I'm not getting up in front of my classmates and doing this!"

"But you're my only hope!"

"Who's playing the prince?"

"Oh... uh..."

"'Oh uh'? No. Who in the hell is playing Prince Charming?"

"Um... Zume."

"Zume? As in, that guy on your council who talks in the third person? You're joking, right?"

"Kyoko, he's a really good actor!"

"He's a freak! I'm not doing this! You know all of Cinderella's lines, so why don't you do it?"

"Because a guy playing a woman's part is embarrassing!"

"No, it's hilarious! People won't think it's weird, they'll be entertained! All you need to do is be confident!"

"I don't like acting!"

"I'll make you like acting, you damn rat!"

"Would you stop calling me that? I don't call you a stupid cat!"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"I didn't say you were stupid!"

I massaged my temples. That anger was bubbling up inside me again. I had to keep it under control. If I didn't, it would burst. "Shut up! I know you didn't say that!" I yelled. I'm making such an ass of myself...

"Is this really that hard for you?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"You're right! I don't understand why you hate me!"

"Because every part of my body screams at me whenever I see you! The cat hates the rat, and that's how it's always been!"

"Not for _us_!"

"I have to leave."

"No, Kyoko, please. I need a Cinderella!"

"Damn it! I'll take the script home and study the lines myself! And you better not expect me to be at your beck-and-call tomorrow, because I've got a stand to run!" I yelled, getting up and walking away.

"Thank you, Kyoko."

* * *

"Okay... grand totals?" asked Kari.

"423 white roses and 108 yellow roses, which is the exact amount we need to correspond to the 531 red roses we sent out yesterday. And according to our poll, along with preorders, we will have enough of each responding rose. If not, we have extras on stand-by," Yoji announced.

"Okay... great! I think we pulled this off," Kari replied.

"The festival starts at 4:00, and Cinderella starts at 6:00. So expect to be swamped with lovebirds for those two hours."

"I knew that, Muso. Do I look like an idiot?" Yoji asked.

"Kyoko told us to report! So I reported!" Muso said, defending himself.

"Guys! This school year is almost over! Let's just get through this together. I can't handle fighting right now!" I yelled.

"Then tell Muso to—"

"Stop picking fights, Yoji!" I yelled. Heh... I wasn't really one to talk. This whole project would be much easier if I could dismiss Yoji from having to be there. But even if I did, he'd just get angrier and show up anyway.

"Yes, please. We've worked so hard. Now, our booth is already set up outside. All we have to do is take our flowers down and decorate it," Kari said. I was happy that she had taken up being the voice of encouragement.

"Okay... it's nearly two o'clock now, so let's get started. Muso and Yoji, grab the boxes."

"Why should—?"

"I said, PICK THEM UP!" I yelled at Yoji. That felt good. He picked up the box quicker than I had ever seen him do anything before. Now... let's get this day over with.

* * *

"One white rose, please!"

"Two yellow roses!"

"I need one white and one yellow!"

"I've been standing here for five minutes! Where's my rose?"

"You haven't given me money for one, so pay up or shut up!" I yelled back at the boy.

"Please, if everyone could get in a line!" Kari yelled. Maybe half of them actually formed a line.

"This is a mess..." I muttered.

"It shows how much they listen to you... watch this. Please! Everyone arrange yourselves in an orderly fashion if you wish to purchase a responding rose!" Yoji yelled.

"Shut up, geek!"

"Yeah, and they really respect you... _geek_," I said to him.

"I am not a geek!"

"Tell him that," I said, pointing in the direction behind Yoji. He turned around and saw the guy who had called him a geek. He was a senior who I recognized from the wrestling team. Even from behind, I could tell that Yoji's body had stiffened from this guy's build.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What exactly did you need again? One? Two? Ten roses? Here! Free of charge for you!"

"You're paying for those," said Muso, as he helped a smiling blonde. "Thanks for your support, and have a great time at the formal!"

"Next!"

"Prince Zume was hoping that he may purchase a red rose to give to his Princess!"

Oh brother... I turned around and saw Zume. Before he had time to say another word, I reached across the stand and grabbed him by the collar. "Get the hell out of here, unless you want Cinderella to be about the death of the Prince!"

"The Prince can't die!"

"I'll rewrite it."

"Fine. But Zume still needs one of each rose." People are stupider than I thought if somebody asked _him_. I handed him his roses, and he handed me the money. "Zume looks forward to our kiss at the stroke of midnight." That was it. I reached forward to punch him, but he was gone.

"I'll get you..."

* * *

"One white rose," said Haku, walking up to the stand. Business had slowed down.

"Who gave you a rose?" I asked.

"Akeno!" she said, bursting with excitement. I had kind of expected it. "Can you believe it?"

"Congrats. I always knew that you two would end up together..."

"It's nothing special... we're not going to the dance. He said he had something else in mind," Haku said, smiling.

"Magical things can happen..."

"Shut up..." Haku said with a smile. "Shouldn't you go get ready? The play starts in 20 minutes."

"Shut up..."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm gonna die. And it's gonna be you and your damn brother's fault..."

"Whatever... get going."

"I can't just leave the stand."

"We're gonna close down for the play, Kyoko. You can go with Haku," said Kari. Grr...

"What's the big deal about some stupid play, anyway? It's probably gonna suck!"

"No, I'm excited to see it!" Kari said.

"Of course you are..."

"Exactly, so come on!" said Haku, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from the stand.

"Would you cut it out?"

"Are you kidding me? This is going to make my year!" I wanted to cry. I didn't want to do this. Stupid Riku... it was his words that kept running through my head.

_"You have to do it."  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"The old Kyoko wouldn't hesitate. She'd do anything to help a friend."  
_

_"But I'm—"  
_

_"And you said you'd like to try acting. Now you can."  
_

_"I can't—"  
_

_"And I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint everyone."_

"Kyoko! Quick! You have to put on your costume!" said Muki as soon as he spotted me. Everybody was loving this. Muki took me backstage. Then I saw it.

"No. That frilly thing?"

"Oh... that's the dress for the ball. You don't put that on yet."

"Perfect." This was gonna be a disaster.

* * *

Finally. It was over. As soon as the lights went off, I walked backstage and towards the dressing rooms.

"Where do you think you're going so fast?" Riku appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Ah! Geez Riku, stop scaring me like that! And I'm getting out of this _stupid_ costume!"

"Not before I get pictures!" I turned around, and before I even saw her face, my mom wrapped her arms around me. "You were so amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell us! Thank goodness we ran into Hatsure on the way in here!" Great... how many other people that I knew saw this?

"Yeah, good job," said my dad. He was standing behind mom.

"Okay, get up next Riku and I'll take a picture!"

"I'm not—!" Riku put his arm around me.

"Smile," he said. I did, to the best of my ability. Though, it probably looked like more of a scowl.

"Found her!"

Haku, Akeno, Hatsure, Mimi, Ritsuru, Arime, and Kiko all piled backstage. Akeno had a camcorder strapped to his hand. I began trying to figure out how many ways I could steal it.

"That was so good, Kyoko! I didn't know you were an actress!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Trust me, none of us did. Say hi to the camera, Kyoko!" said Akeno. I slammed the camcorder into his eye. "Ow!"

"That's for laughing at me when I came out and recording it!"

"Come on, don't you wanna watch yourself? Hey, I even got the part where you knee'd Zume in— well, in a place that made me cringe…" Okay, I had to admit that I was glad that he got that on camera but—

"I don't want to remember this! Ever!"

"But it was funny!"

"Yes, yes. Kyoko was extravagant! Now where is that little cousin of mine, the director!" Arime exclaimed.

"Hey, backstage is for the cast and crew only!"

"Oh, Muki!" Arime wrapped her arms around Muki. Muki sulked.

"Arime? How did—?"

"I heard from your father, of course! As soon as I heard the news, I rushed right over! I brought Kiko with me. She quite enjoyed the show, didn't you Kiko?"

"It was okay," Kiko replied blandly.

"Okay? It was exquisite! I only wish that you had told me sooner. Daddy and I could have made you dashing costumes!"

"Well, thanks for coming! Now, go enjoy the festival!" I said, shoving them out.

"Way to show your gratitude. We all took time out of _our_ day to come see _you_ and you can't even stand our company for a couple minutes? What? Do you think you're too _good_ to spend time with us?"

"Bye, Hatsure!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How selfish of me, wanting to see you. I'm a horrible person. Please forgive me!"

"It's fine, Ritsuru..." I said, massaging my temples. These people were impossible. "Go check out the third year's stand. They made food," I said, pushing them out the door. Finally... I turned back around to go inside the dressing room. Riku was standing in front of it. "Please... I beg of you. I need to get out of this dress."

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry to..." he said, walking towards me. "I think you look cute." My face got hot. Like, _really_ hot. I quickly turned away from him. "You don't have to hide from me," he said, turning me back around.

"Why do you like torturing me?"

"I hardly think I'm torturing you. I just wanted to give you this," he said, pulling out a red rose.

"Riku..."

"I really like you. And I'm really proud of what you did tonight. Truthfully, I didn't think that you'd go through with it. But you did great. I was hoping that you might come with me and the others to the Sohma summer house on the beach. That's what we're doing, since no one thought it would be a good idea to go to a crowded dance."

"I... I don't know."

"Do you not want to go with me?"

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Okay then. We're leaving tomorrow morning," he said, walking away.

"I can't wait," I said, as I was left standing by myself, in a frilly dress, holding a rose.

* * *

(**A/N**): I have a feeling that I'm really going to enjoy writing the next few chapters... I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to get it up here though. I'll be taking exams for the next two weeks, but hopefully I'll get some writing time in. My graduation is fast approaching. I'm so nervous! But excited. Please, share your thoughts of my story!

stacyTHEemo :)


	11. Chapter 11

(**A/N**:) Sorry this took so long! But if it any consolation, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I don't have much time cause I have to leave, like, 5 minutes ago. Enjoy this fun, happy chapter! First section is a **MEMORY**, fyi!

* * *

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Riku hated this game, but enjoyed watching his friends try to play it. Akeno was it, while everyone else was scattered around him, yelling Polo. Riku looked at the other end of the pool, where Kyoko and Muki were playing, but was surprised to see that Muki wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was just Kyoko, swimming by herself. Riku swam over to the other end of the pool. Kyoko popped her head out of the water, taking in a breath and wiping the water from her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled.

"Hi Riku!" she beamed. Riku smirked to himself. She was always so excited. No matter who she was with.

"Hey... where did Muki go?"

"Oh. His parents came and he had to go home," she answered, a smile still on her face. He didn't know how she smiled so much.

"What have you been doing since he left?"

"Just swimming, I guess," she replied.

"That sounds kind of boring," Riku replied, without thinking about it. Her smile faltered for a moment and Riku watched as her cheeks went pink. But then she smiled again.

"Well, I don't think so... I think it's relaxing. It feels like flying!" she exclaimed, diving underwater again and swimming to the other side with her arms stretched out in front of her. Riku watched her carefully. She made it look so simple, as if she wasn't even trying to swim. Like she was just gliding along the bottom of the pool. She resurfaced on the other side.

"Why didn't you come get one of us? You know... after Muki left?" Riku asked. He didn't like that she had been all alone.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It just looked like you all were having so much fun and I didn't want to interrupt. But it's okay, I don't mind swimming by myself," she said, smiling. There she went again, giving him one of the kindest smiles he'd ever seen. One to reassure him. But he wasn't.

"It's because Akira's over there... isn't it?" he asked. Kyoko's smile slowly disappeared as she looked down at her feet.

"I wish we were friends..." Kyoko said, catching Riku off guard.

"Why?" he asked. He was almost jealous of Kyoko's relationship with Akira. She hardly gave him a moment's peace when they were together. He wished that she hated him, the way she hated Kyoko.

"Akira's not a bad person... I just wish that she treated everybody the same," Kyoko said, looking at the others, who were still playing Marco Polo on the other end of the pool. Riku dived down and swam to the side of the pool that Kyoko was on. He resurfaced next to her, wiping the water from his eyes.

"I guess you're right... it does kinda feel like flying," he said. Kyoko beamed.

"Isn't it the greatest?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Riku said, smiling at her.

"Hey Riku!" Riku turned around and saw Akira swimming in his direction. His smile disappeared and her reverted back to his distant self. "What are you doing over here?" she asked, approaching Riku and hugging his arm.

"Swimming with Kyoko," he answered.

"Hi Akira. Wanna join us?" Kyoko asked, giving Akira a friendlier smile than she deserved.

"Why would I wanna do that? Sounds stupid. Why don't you come to the cool side? We're about to see who can hold their breath the longest," Akira said.

"Why would I wanna do that? Sounds stupid," Riku retorted.

"I think it sounds like fun," said Kyoko.

"You should listen to her, Riku. We could all have a lot of fun," Akira said in Riku's ear.

"Is that what you want to do, Kyoko?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"Is that what you really want to do? Do you wanna go play with them?" he asked again.

"Of course she does!" Akira said, shooting Kyoko a death glare.

"Um..."

"Kyoko! It's time to go, sweetie!" Tohru called.

"Coming mom!" Kyoko called back. "I have to go. I'll see you," Kyoko said to Riku.

"Yeah," was all he said as Kyoko began climbing out of the pool.

"Don't count on it," Akira mumbled.

* * *

Everything went by pretty quickly. My parents had already known about Riku's plan and my mom had already started packing for me once I got home from the festival. Though, my dad didn't seem too excited about it, for obvious reasons. But I ignored him. He knew me better than that and it wasn't like I was going alone with Riku. Haku and Akeno came too. And even to my displeasure, Muki came. He brought Mimi with him. We all were driven over early Saturday morning, and that's where I found myself now. Sitting in the beach house, surrounded by my friends. I listened to them as I looked out the window and down to the beach.

"This place is amazing!" Mimi marveled.

"I know... it's so big!" Muki exclaimed.

"I'd take this over a dance any day! Thanks Akeno," Haku said.

"Don't thank me... it was your brother's idea," said Akeno.

"Really, Riku? You're the mastermind?" Haku asked. Riku didn't say anything.

"Yep. He must have something special planned for someone... I think it's you, Muki," Akeno said.

"Hey!" Muki retorted. I smirked.

"What, Muki? I thought we had something special," Riku said, egging him on.

"You two... cut it out!" Muki replied. Mimi laughed.

"Relax Muki, and have some fun! We're on vacation!" Mimi said.

"You're awfully quiet over there... Kyoko!" Akeno yelled.

"What?"

"Join in on the fun!"

"I'm _here_, aren't I?"

"So, what should we do?" Mimi asked.

"Whatever we want. We don't have any parents here, and it's not like we all have to do the same thing..." said Akeno.

"If I may speak..."

We all jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Peaking her head in the doorway was a very elderly lady. "Hello children. I will be your hostess while you are here."

"Oh man... it's Ritsuru's grandmother," Muki muttered.

"I thought she only stayed at the Hot Spring?" Haku whispered.

"Ritsuru's grandmother? She's not dead yet?" Akeno asked, a little too loudly.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN LIVING FOR FAR TOO LONG! I SHOULD BE DEAD! FOR TOO LONG I'VE TAKEN UP SPACE, BREATHED YOUR AIR! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME WORLD!" she yelled.

"Akeno!" Riku scolded.

"No, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't talking about you!" Akeno said, trying to yell over her.

"I'VE DISGRACED THE NAME OF SOHMA FOR LONG ENOUGH! HERE! I'LL END IT NOW!" she yelled. She pulled out the belt to her robe.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

"I apologize for our friend," said Riku, approaching her and taking the belt.

"We're quite thirsty. Could you make us some tea?"

"Well, I'd be delighted, young master Muki," she said, leaving. I blinked. If was as if she calmed down in seconds.

"She just tried to kill herself, and you ask for tea?" Haku asked.

"It got her to leave, didn't it? And she seemed happy to do it!" Muki said, defending himself. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"You're not even gonna get in?" Riku asked. He was in the water, along with everyone else. I was sitting on a rock at the water's edge.

"Yeah, I don't really want to," I replied. It was weird... I liked beaches, and I liked swimming. But being here just didn't feel right. Being near the water made me sick to my stomach.

"Just get in!" Akeno yelled.

"Just mind your own business!"

"It's not that cold..." Mimi said.

"Come on, Kyoko... it's refreshing!" said Haku.

"I said I don't wanna get in!"

"Hey... what's that?" Riku asked.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what he meant.

"No, don't move. There's something on your hand," he said. He was kind of freaking me out.

"What? What's on my hand?" Was it a spider? It better not be! I hate those things!

"Hold on... I'll get it," he said, reaching for my hand. He grabbed it, and before I could realize what he was doing, he pulled me into the water.

"AH—!"

It was so cold. It went up my nose and a scrambled to get back to the surface. It was like I had forgotten how to swim. I felt someone's arms around me and pull me up. I finally surfaced, coughing and gagging for air.

"Hey! Hey, you're alright! I'm not gonna let you drown, okay?" Riku said, laughing. He was _actually_ laughing.

"What in the hell was that?"

"I thought you knew how to swim! Just relax."

"_Relax_? You just tried to kill me!"

"I did not! I had a hold of you the whole time!"

"I said I didn't want to get in!"

"Well, you're in now, so you might as well enjoy it," said Akeno.

"How in the hell can I enjoy it?"

"I don't know. But I know that I would enjoy it if you stopped talking." I picked up a rock and launched it at him. It hit him right in the forehead. Score!

"OW! What the hell? I thought you hated Muki?"

"Yeah? Well, at least Muki knows when to keep his damn mouth shut, you dick!"

"You know, technically, he's a cock," said Haku.

"Whatever! I just need to get out of here!" I replied, heading for the shore.

"Oh, come on," said Riku, taking hold of me. "Just stay in for a little while."

"Riku, this water is making my skin crawl," I begged.

"You're fine. It's all in your head," he said.

"Fine... but only for a little while and you better not pull me under again!"

"Okay, you got it," Riku replied.

"Did anyone check the weather for this weekend?" Muki asked.

"No. Why?" asked Akeno.

"Because of that," Muki said, pointing behind us. We all turned around and saw a very large, very dark, _very_ ominous storm cloud coming our way.

"Big deal! I bet we don't get a thing!"

* * *

"'Big deal! I bet we don't get a thing!' Great call Akeno!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Outside it was pouring.

"Hey, I'm not a weatherman!"

"It's no big deal. It was getting dark out anyway..." Riku said.

"Yeah, because of the giant cloud..." I muttered.

"Why are you complaining anyway, Kyoko? You didn't even want to be outside," Akeno said.

"I'm not complaining. You're just stupid!" I yelled. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud roar of thunder.

"I don't like thunderstorms," Mimi said.

"Don't worry, Mimi. Just remember that when you see lightning, it'll thunder soon after that," said Muki.

"Come on guys! We're all looking at this the wrong way! We're at a beach house with our best friends! And Riku's gonna graduate this year, so we need to make sure that we make this upcoming year count, and that means _not_ letting a stupid thunderstorm ruin our spring break! There's plenty to do. We could play some videogames, watch a mov—"

Another roar of thunder interrupted Akeno's inspirational "BFF" speech. And then with a short, buzzing sound, the electricity went out.

"Well, I tried," Akeno said, slumping. Haku sighed in frustration.

"I'll go find some candles," Haku said.

"I think I saw a flashlight in a cupboard," said Riku. They both got up and left the circle. They both walked slowly, trying to find their way in the dark.

"What are we gonna do now?" Muki asked.

"Relax. I've got this," said Akeno. Haku arrived shortly with a few small candles.

"These are all I could find," she said.

"Okay! I got it! Thunderstorm, candle light... let's tell ghost stories!"

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"Really Akeno? Ghost stories? What are we, five?" Mimi asked timidly.

"Sounds like you're scared," Akeno said.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Now we sound like we're five," Muki said.

"Aw, come on! I know this really good story about this sweet, little girl who gets cursed to be a bitch for all eternity!"

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn—"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A blood curdling scream made us all freeze and stare at each other, wide eyed.

"What was that?" Mimi asked, shaking.

"Kyoko, stop hurting Akeno!" Muki scolded.

"I'm not doing anything, you stupid rat!"

"I do _not_ scream like that! Look, it was probably nothing. I'm sure that it was just Ritsuru's grandmot—"

"That didn't sound like a woman," said Muki, cutting Akeno off. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled.

"M-maybe is w-was Riku," said Mimi.

"It wasn't me." Mimi jumped about a foot in the air. Riku had appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry... the batteries in the flashlight were dead," he said.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The scream!"

"Oh... that. Yeah, I heard it."

"Well, you don't sound very worried."

"What if there's a murderous, raving lunatic out there?" Mimi asked.

"Fine. I'll check."

"Don't go out there!" I interjected. Everyone looked at me, surprised. "What?"

"Nothing!" Akeno answered quickly.

"Relax. I won't go," said Riku, taking a seat on floor next to me. Suddenly, one of our cell phones went off, making most of us tense up.

"Whose phone is that?" Haku asked.

"M-mine," Muki replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it!" Akeno said.

"No! You should never pick up the phone! Don't you watch the movies! The call could be coming from inside the house!" Mimi said, sounding absolutely paranoid.

"Like that actually happens... just answer it Muki," said Haku. Muki got up and walked over to his bag, pulling out his phone. He slowly answered.

"Heh-hello?" he asked. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. But all he heard was a dial tone. "There wasn't anyone on the other line."

"Okay, this is some practical joke, right? Akeno, cut it out!" Mimi said. Akeno held up his hands.

"I don't even have my phone on me! It's not me, I swear!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"It sounded closer!"

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Riku asked me.

"Huh?" I asked. I looked down and realized I had grabbed his hand. I felt my cheeks get warm as I hastily unlatched myself from him. "I'm sorry! It's nothing, I'm fine! I was just startled, that's it!"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm sure there's a logical reason for all of this."

"Wait! Everybody be quiet!" said Muki, in a hushed whisper. We all sat in silence. Anxious silence. We could hear the rain beating down on the roof. And that's when we heard it. Footsteps. They were creeping down the hallway in front of us. With every step they made, the floorboards creaked. I stopped breathing and my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. And then it stopped. Standing in the middle of the doorway was the large, dark silhouette of a mad man, who then slowly began to make his way towards us. My eyes wandered down to his side as he slowly raised his arm, to display the large carving knife in his hand. He slashed it down—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH I'M SOOOO SOORRRRRYYY!"

We all stopped screaming and stared at the person. They had jammed the knife into the floor. It wasn't Ritsu's mom. It wasn't Ritsu. It wasn't Ritsuru. Who in the hell is this?

"FORGIVE MEEE, YOUNG MASTERS! FOR WHEN I WAS FIXING YOUR DINNER, THE POWER WENT OUT AND I YELLED IN FRUSTRATION! NOW I'VE FRIGHTENED YOU AND YOU'RE STARVING!"

"Who are you?" Akeno asked.

"I am the cook here at the Sohma summer home," he answered, perfectly calm. That's it.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't come in here like a normal person? Who the hell carries a knife around with them anyway?" I yelled at him, and immediately regretted it as he pulled the knife out of the floor and approached me.

"I'M SOOOO SOORRRRYYYY! I DIDNT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU, MISS. KYOKO! HOW SHALL I ATONE? I KNOW! I SHALL SLASH MY WRISTS!"

"Wait a minute, I wasn't scared— hey, what do you think you're doing with that knife?"

"There's no need for that!" yelled Akeno as he held the man back, and Riku pried the knife from his hand.

"Okay. That settles it. The cook was the one screaming. You can relax, Mimi," said Haku, turning to face Mimi, but she wasn't there. "Mimi?"

"She fainted," said Muki, picking her up and laying her on the sofa.

"Thanks for telling us that dinner won't be served tonight, but it's fine. We have plenty of snacks and we'll be okay till tomorrow," said Riku, showing the cook out. Once he was gone, we all released a collective sigh.

"I'm glad that's over..." said Akeno.

"You didn't have to go off on him like that, Kyoko," said Riku.

"Whatever. He pissed me off," I replied.

"It still doesn't explain why my phone went off..." said Muki, a bit uneasy.

"Relax. It was probably just your parents, but you lost service because of the storm," said Haku.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Nothing to worry about," he replied. Suddenly, the door behind Muki flung open and the room was filled with the sounds of pouring rain and raging winds. Two people stood in the door frame.

"MMUUUUKKKKIIIIIII!"

"NNOOOO!" Muki yelled, but couldn't get away. We all immediately knew who it was. We couldn't mistake that voice anywhere. She came through the doorway and embraced her cousin.

"Oh, little Muki! I was so concerned about you! And so are your parents! But I told them not to fret, for Kiki and I would come here to verify your safety!"

"Damn it, Arime! You couldn't knock?" Akeno demanded.

"I simply did _not_ have the time! Muki didn't answer his phone. For all I knew, he could have been dead!" she replied. Kiko walked in behind her, lowering the hood of her jacket.

"Arime, let go of him. He's turning blue. And stop being so melodramatic," Kiko said, shutting the door.

"Let me get this straight... you two drove here? In the storm? Do you have a death wish?" Muki asked, pushing Arime away from him.

"It would be a small price to pay for the assurance of your wellbeing!" Arime replied.

"Stop talking like that..." Muki muttered, massaging his temples.

"Okay. I'm done. That was _way_ more excitement than I had bargained for. I'm gonna make like Mimi, and pass out," said Haku, walking towards the girl's bedroom.

"I'll join you," Kiko said, following her.

"Can someone help me carry Mimi to the bedroom?" Muki asked.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I always had a hard time sleeping in unfamiliar places. So, instead of sleeping, I found myself standing, in my swim suit, in front of the indoor pool. The electricity had finally come back on about an hour ago, and a couple of lights lit up the pool. I watched the water carefully. It gave me goose bumps, and I hated that. I wasn't always like this. I used to love swimming, now I can't even stand the sight of water. But I didn't want it to be like this. I don't want to be afraid of water. It's ridiculous.  
I slowly stepped up to the edge of the pool. I took the first step in. Okay. Not too bad. The second and the third weren't too bad either. The water wasn't that cold. It got harder once the water was up to my stomach.

"_GET OUT OF THE WATER_!" the cat screamed at me.

"No," I said back.

"_GET OUT NOW_!" it yelled. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"You are _not_ in control!" I yelled. I probably looked crazy, yelling at no one. Then I dived, swimming to the other end of the pool. It was hard. I had to try now. It used to be so easy before... I surfaced earlier than I wanted to, taking in large gaping breaths.

"_YOU FOOL_!"

"Shut up..." I muttered.

"I didn't say anything."

I twisted around and saw Riku. I imagined that my cheeks must've gotten a few shades pinker. "Mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Uh... yeah, of course," I said. He took off his shirt and dived into the pool. He resurfaced next to me.

"I didn't expect for you to be here," he said.

"Yeah, well... you know me. Full of surprises," I said. He chuckled.

"It didn't really seem like you were enjoying yourself," he said.

"I think I forgot how to swim," I replied. He looked at me, confused. "It's hard for me now... it used to be like a reflex."

"I'm sure it'll come to you. It would be a shame if you couldn't fly again," he said, and then he dived under and swam to the other side. He remembered that?

"I was so naïve..."

"You were just a kid. And you weren't naïve, you're kind. That's nothing to be ashamed of," he replied.

"I'm not very kind anymore..." I muttered.

"That's not true," he said. "Try. Swim over to me." I'm not sure if I had ever wanted and not wanted to do something more in my life. But I had to. I braced myself, and then dove into the water, kicking off towards Riku. Almost immediately, there was a horrible screaming in my head that made me surface. I stood up, holding my head in my hands.

"Stop, stop," I muttered. Still, it screamed. "I'm sorry!"

"Kyoko?" His voice silenced it. I looked up and he was right next to me. I slowly brought my arms down. "Hey, it's cool. We can work on it," he said.

"Yeah... that kinda hurt," I replied, holding my head.

"Why don't we get out? Go to bed?"

"No. I should do this," I said. Riku sighed.

"You wanna know how I know that you're still kind? It's because you still try so hard to do what you think other people want you to do. You try so hard to please them. Truth be told, it's the quality about you that annoys me the most, next to when you apologize too much... You need to do what _you_ want to do. Not what you think will make other people happy. And you shouldn't keep swimming just because you think I want you too. I don't want you to do things that hurt you."

"Riku... lots of stuff hurts me nowadays. If I gave up just because it hurt, I wouldn't accomplish anything anymore."

"Just take it easy... okay? Let's go to bed."

"You're lucky you're you," I said with a smirk.

* * *

The bright morning sun is what woke me up the next morning. It was Sunday. Our last day here. We would be leaving late tonight. I opened my eyes and saw Riku, sound asleep. It was nice seeing him like that. He looked peaceful... almost happy. I had stayed in the boy's room last night, afraid that if I went back to my room I would end up waking Haku or Kiko or worse... Arime. But the guys could sleep through anything.

"Well, look at you two..." I froze and felt my blood rush to my cheeks. Riku's eyes snapped open. "Aren't you cute together! What are you doing in the boy's room anyway, Kyoko?"

"Koki's in here?" asked a very out of it Muki. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed Akeno by his shirt.

"If you mutter one word of this to anyone, I will tell Haku about the incident!" Akeno's face looked like I had just bitch slapped him.

"You wouldn't dare! You promised!"

"Try me. Keep your mouth shut and you won't have anything to worry about," I said, walking for the door. "And the same goes for you, rat boy!" I yelled at Muki.

"What's happening?" he asked, tiredly.

"What incident?" asked Riku.

"I didn't know it was a guy!" Akeno yelled at Riku. I smirked to myself as I walked down the hallway and to the dining room, where a large breakfast had been set up.

"Good morning, Miss. Kyoko. You're up early," said Ritsuru's grandmother.

"Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping... we had an exciting night."

"I apologize for our chef. He can be quite eccentric at times."

"Yeah, you don't say?" I asked sarcastically. I know someone else who can be quite eccentric at times...

"Please dear, you and your friends help yourselves. I'll be cleaning if you all need anything," she said pleasantly, and then left. I blinked. I think that was the most normal conversation that I had ever had with her. I picked up an apple and walked into the girl's room. Haku and Kiko were awake. Mimi and Arime were still out of it.

"Where were you?" Haku asked. I held up my apple.

"Getting breakfast."

"You got up pretty early... I woke up like, twenty minutes ago and you were gone," Kiko replied.

"Yeah. I got up early. Walked around."

"You never get up early," said Haku.

"I had never been cursed either... but hey! There's a first time for everything," I replied.

"Ugh... why does my head hurt?" asked Mimi, finally coming to."Hey, how are you feeling? You fainted last night... do you remember?"

"Uh... nope. Not really."

"Yeah, it's probably better that you don't..." I muttered. "Since you missed it, Kiko and Arime were your murderous, raving lunatics."

"You're right. I don't wanna know what happened," said Mimi, sitting up and holding her head.

"So what's for breakfast?" Haku asked.

"Whatever you want. It's like a buffet out there," I replied.

"Yeah. I'm starving," said Haku, getting up. Kiko got up as well, and so did Mimi. Arime was still asleep, and we wanted to keep it that way. Went we got to the dining room, Riku was there.

"Hey bro... how'd you sleep?" Haku asked.

"Not bad," he replied, glancing at me. I smirked.

"Where are Akeno and Muki?"

"Muki's still asleep. And Akeno went to the bathroom."

"But I'm back! And holy crap! You are not gonna believe what just happened!"

"If it happened while you were in the bathroom, I don't wanna know," Kiko replied.

"No. It didn't. But after I got out of the bathroom, I ran into Mrs. Screams-A-Lot, and guess what I figured out," Akeno said. When no one bothered to guess, he continued. "That shack on the water that we saw yesterday was a boathouse!" he yelled. We all just stared. "A _boathouse_!" he yelled again, as if we didn't hear him the first time.

"Yeah, we heard you. A boathouse... what about it?"

"_What about it_? The thing about it, Kyoko, is that we now know what we're doing today!"

"You couldn't get me on a cruise ship, much less a boat that you're gonna be operating. And you don't know the first thing about boats!"

"What's there to know? It's like a car on water!"

"Sorry Akeno, you didn't sell me. You can go. I'm staying up on dry land."

"I guess we could at least check it out..." Haku said.

"I'd like to see what's down there," said Mimi.

"And you? Riku, my main man!" Akeno said. Riku sighed and nodded his head.

"I say, if you were all scheming to have a grand adventure without me, then that is just rude!" Arime burst into the dining room.

"Of course not! They would love for you to join them," I said, and then got glared at.

"I should think so! I mean, I am _me_."

"No doubt about it..." Akeno mumbled.

"Kiko, you'll come? Right?" Haku asked, her eyes pleading. Kiko was the only one that Arime ever listened to.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice..." Kiko said with a sigh.

"You all have fun," I said, walking off towards the bedroom.

"You're sure you don't wanna come?" Riku asked, smirking. What was he smirking about?

"Yeah... I'm sure. Have a good time," I replied, waving them out the door. Finally! Some peace and quiet! It's not that I didn't like spending time with my friends, just not extended periods like this. Especially with Akeno. I mean, I love him like a brother, and I know he means well, but we fight like a brother and sister too. I laid down on the couch. The sun that came through the window was warm and cozy. I closed my eyes. This was what I liked to do on vacation.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?"

I was immediately jerked out of my thoughts. How could I be so stupid? How could I forget... him. Now I knew why Riku had been smirking. "Kyoko? Do you know where they went?" he asked, approaching me.

"Why in the hell is it my responsibility to know where they are? Damn it! If you hadn't decided to sleep all day, maybe you'd actually have a clue!"

"I just figured you'd know... and it's only nine thirty!"

"Don't get snappy at me, you little twit!"

"I'm not getting snappy... I just don't like it when people start yelling at me this early in the morning for no reason!"

"What in the hell are you trying to say?"

"Stop trying to pick a fight! I'm not gonna fight you, so deal with it..."

"Damn it! They went down to the boat house! Which before just sounded stupid, but now it's beginning to sound more and more like paradise!" I yelled, stalking off, not casting Muki another glance. I had nearly reached the exit when I heard a thud. I spun around and saw Muki lying on the floor.

"Stupid rat, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, exasperated. Being around him took a lot out of me. Like the rat enjoyed teasing me and sucking out every last bit of energy I had. Muki didn't reply. He didn't even move.

"Come on! Knock it off!" Still nothing. My stomach started to ache, something that usually happened when I became nervous. I walked over to him. His silver hair scattered across his face. I nudged him with my foot. "Wake up, Muki..."

I knew he had asthma, but it's not like he had just taken a jog. The feeling in my stomach got worse. "Damn it... Muki, if you don't get up, they're gonna think that _I_ did this to you!" I yelled. "Oh damn. Alright, what should I— his inhaler. I need his inhaler." If you hadn't noticed, I talk to myself in high pressure situations. I ran into the bedroom and rummaged through his bags. It took me a while, but I found it. I ran back to Muki and knelt next to him. I tried my best to prop him up against the couch. Even though he was a year younger than me, he somehow managed to already surpass my height, which pissed me off. But everyone seemed tall to me nowadays. I had my mom to thank for that. As I was trying to figure out how to use the inhaler, I looked at Muki and watched as a small smile formed on his face, and the corner of his right eye twitched. Then it went away quickly.

**. . . . . .  
**

Oh, that _bastard_. A fury like no other bubbled up inside of me. I clenched and unclenched my right hand, trying to figure out whether I wanted to punch him, or slap him. I brought my hand back, and with as much force as I could muster, sent it flying towards Muki's face. Muki's eyes opened quickly, and he caught my wrist, stopping my hand when it was only inches away.

"I can't believe that you would slap somebody while they were _unconscious_," he said. I exploded.

"You asshole! What the hell? Do you think it's funny to pretend to be hurt?" I yelled, yanking my wrist out of his grasp and standing up.

"I did it to prove a point."

"What? That you're _stupid_? That you don't want me to trust you ever again? Pretending to pass out isn't funny! Especially for you! I mean, what if it had really been an attack?"

"I haven't had an asthma attack since I was twelve."

"_So_? And if you haven't had one since you were twelve, then why in the hell do you still carry this around with you?" I questioned, shoving his inhaler at him, then turned around, stomping away from him. That jerk!

"I did it to prove that despite what you say, you still care about me. You would've let me lay there if you didn't. And you wouldn't have gotten so flustered. So you can stop trying to hate me so—"

"OF _COURSE_ I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU _IDIOT_! Me wanting to beat the crap out of you and you dying are two totally different things! And it doesn't even matter that I wanna beat you up, because I can't! It is _literally_ impossible for me to land a single punch on you! So stop whining about how much of a bitch I've been lately, because it's not my fault that your face constantly reminds me that I have no future!"

"What are you—? Are you talking about that rumor?"

"Yeah. I know about it. But by no help of my friends, I might add. I had to figure it out from an old man that I had _never_ even met! Who turned out to be my biological grandfather, by the way! Oh, and turns out, it's _not_ a rumor!"

"Kyoko, the odds of that happening—"

"Are pretty high if the curse doesn't just magically disappear before I graduate. So I'm sorry that I haven't been your perfect, friendly, smiley Kyoko lately, but I've had other things on my mind, Muki," I said coldly, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Muki and I kept our distance for the remainder of the morning. Part of me felt bad for snapping at him like I did. Part of me had wanted to unload on someone for a long time now. At about one o'clock, everyone who had gone down to the boathouse returned. They were all soaked and sun burnt, and the girls looked especially pissed. I couldn't help but laugh at them when I saw their faces.

"Shut up, Kyoko..." Haku mumbled.

"I don't know what you're all so pissed about. I had a good time," said Akeno, who was holding his right arm.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Muki, walking into the room.

"We went for a boat ride."

"Please! That _thing_ was _not_ a boat. It was a small metal deathtrap with oars!" Mimi replied.

"It's not like anyone drowned!"

"Nope. We just had to swim... probably over _half_ a _mile_... _against_ the current!" Kiko yelled.

"I'd just like to specify that all of this could've been eluded if you all had commissioned me to commander the vessel," Arime chimed in.

"Arime, not even your giant ego could've plugged the hole in that boat," Akeno replied.

"So, where's the boat?"

"Under the sea..." Akeno mumbled.

"What are you gonna do about—"

"Like they'll even miss it! It was a piece of crap! I bet that once they notice it's gone, they'll send me a thank you card for clearing up space in that pathetic excuse of a boathouse!"

"So, what are you guys doing now?"

"Shower." Nearly all of the girls answered in unison. Then they stopped, all giving each other sly looks. Haku took off and was quickly followed by the rest.

"Not if I get there first!"

"I don't think so!"

"Hey! I'm the oldest!"

"No you're not! I am!"

Akeno and Riku looked at each other. "You can go first," said Akeno, and Riku walked back towards the bedroom. "So... did you two spend some quality time together?" Akeno asked. I scoffed.

"As if..." I muttered.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet around here," Muki said, leaning against the wall. That was the story, and we were sticking to it. Besides, it's not like Muki played the meanest practical joke ever or anything. Or like I lost my temper...

* * *

"Everyone raise their marshmallow."

"Akeno, we're not—"

"I said, raise it," Akeno snapped at me. I arched my eyebrow at him. "Please?" he asked. I sighed and lifted my marshmallow away from the fire. For our final evening at the beach house, we decided to build a campfire, and Mimi had suggested we make s'mores. Riku and Haku sat next to me. It was warm out as the sun was beginning to set. The service to take us home would arrive in about an hour.

"My friends... it has been an honor— nay! A privilege to spend my spring break with you all. We have laughed... we have cried... we've been frightened... we've been pissed... and some of us even fainted—"

"Hey!" Mimi said jokingly. We all shared a short laugh.

"But besides all that, we're all here because we share something. And it's not a curse. It's friendship. It's the memories we share—"

"Aww..." Riku cooed. We all laughed.

"Now wait a minute! I'm being serious! And I know I'm being super corny, but just hear me out! If I ever had a problem or a secret, I would feel comfortable coming to any one of you guys. Okay... well, maybe not Arime."

"I resent that!"

"My point is that we have something special. And we have a brand new year coming up! I mean... Riku, you're graduating! And Kyoko's gonna be student council president! A lot is gonna change for us this year, but not this. I don't want this to change. I want us to stick together, no matter what this life throws at us. Alright, now let's all touch marshmallows," he said, putting his marshmallow in the middle, above the fire.

"Akeno, what are you—?"

"In the middle. Come on, guys. Let's go. Kiko, Arime, you too," he said. We all stood up with Akeno and touched out marshmallows together. This was so ridiculous.

"Now what?" Muki asked.

"By bring our marshmallows together as one, we are making a pact. A pact to, much like these marshmallows, stick together," Akeno said proudly. I had to admit, it wasn't a bad metaphor. A lame one, yes. But not the worst. I wonder how long it took him to come up with it. "Now, on the count of three, we are going to say "To sticking together," and then immediately eat our marshmallow."

"Well, you better hurry up, because these things are getting pretty gooey..." Kiko commented.

"One. Two. Three!"

"To sticking together!" we all yelled, raising our marshmallows into the air and then into our mouths.

"Ah!"

"Hot!"

"Ow!"

"It burns!"

I was amazed that none of us had made the connection that if you eat a marshmallow right after roasting it over an open flame, that it might burn your mouth. Not to mention that they were all stuck together and many of us had white, sticky goo hanging out of our mouths. It was quite a sight. And once we all looked at each other, we burst out laughing.

"Young Masters and Ladies, I hate to spoil your fun, but your ride is here," said Ritsuru's grandmother, coming down to the beach where we had made our campfire. That had been one of the stupidest, corniest, most ridiculous nights of my life. And I would never trade it for the world.

* * *

(**A/N**:) Next chapter gets real! It's back to depressing! HaHa! If you want more chapters, be sure to review! Gotta run!

stacyTHEemo :)


	12. Chapter 12

(**A/N**): Hello readers! I would just like to thank any of you that are still reading. No one reviews anymore so I don't know... anyway, I was in such a hurry last time I didn't get to thank my new reviewers **sa-chan** and **Ichigo.x** (I'm sorry! That's all it's letting me put of your name... the document manager is acting stupid...). Thanks for reading! I was also in such a hurry last time that I didn't notice that when I uploaded the latest chapter on here, that it got rid of all my instances of "?**!**" Which I tend to use a lot, but you wouldn't know it... I might go back and fix it eventually. But just in case you find yourself wondering why my exclamation points are in bold, that's why. It was the only way I could get them to stay there. Otherwise, fanfiction woulda gotten rid of them... I don't know why... it just does... I'm not crazy...

Anyway, you're here to read my story, not my ramblings... I hope you enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

"A new school year... with new, annoying, clueless freshmen..." I muttered, as I approached Kaibara High.

"We were freshmen once," Riku replied.

"Hey Kyoko, you might wanna watch yourself. You kinda blend in with them," Akeno said, smirking.

"Watch it."

"We're at school! You can't hurt me here!" he yelled.

"School assembly! Everyone report to the auditorium! Former President Toki is going to announce the new student council!" Yoji announced down the hall. "Oh... hello _Kyoko_," he said, approaching me.

"Hi Yoji..."

"Are you ready for your commencement?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess," I replied. Yoji sighed, as if he was in pain.

"When you realize you're in over your head, I'll be ready to take my rightful place as your replacement."

"I think that's the vice president's job."

"Exactly. That position hasn't been announced yet," Yoji smirked. "I'll see you on the other side." Yoji walked away and continued to announce the assembly.

"I swear, if he's my Vice President, I'll die," I said, laying my head on Riku's shoulder.

"Come on... let's get this over with," Haku said, putting her arm around me.

* * *

"Friends, students, teachers... lend me your ears!" Toki began. _Really_? "I have spent three marvelous years with you as your president, but I'm afraid that the time has come for me to retire."

"No! You can't!"

"Don't leave us, Toki!"

"I love you, Toki!"

"I know. I know. But do not fret, for I am leaving you in very capable hands—"

"Oh brother..." I muttered.

"I present to you, your new president! You love her! She's got spunk! She's got a head of fire! She's gonna make her next two years here the greatest ever! Kyoko Sohma!" A loud eruption of cheers ensued. _A head of fire_? I grudgingly got up and headed for the stage. I had to admit, it was kind of nice having a fan base. On my way to the stage, I got several "Congrats!" and thumbs up, and "Go Kyoko!" and pats on the back. Is this what is felt like to be a celebrity? I walked up on stage and approached Toki. We shook hands and he pulled me closer to him. I went on the defensive. If he tried to hug me, there would be a disaster. Instead, he whispered in my ear.

"This is exactly why I chose you for the job," he said, then we pulled apart, he smiled at me, and then turned back to the microphone. Maybe Toki wasn't a complete idiot after all... "Now, for your historian... Yoji Teru!" There were scattered claps among the auditorium. Yoji stalked up to the stage. He shook Toki's hand, probably nearly fainted, and then stood next to me.

"_Historian_... this is an outrage!" he whispered to me.

"Yeah, I don't care…" I whispered back.

"Your treasurer... Takaru Hinow!" Cheers. I didn't know Takaru well, but she seemed normal enough. She walked up on stage, shook Toki's hand, and stood next to Yoji. "Next up is our secretary... Kari Yuko!" More cheers. I clapped my hands. I was happy Kari made it onto my council. At least I know she's normal. Kari approached the stage absolutely beaming. I congratulated her on her way up. She did the same routine. Shook Toki's hand, and stood next to Takaru.

"Now... the moment you've all been waiting for. Who will be your vice president? I'm sure Kyoko's getting pretty anxious," Toki announced. He had no idea. This announcement was either going to make or break my year. "This year's vice president is... Muki Sohma!" WHAT? A roar of applause sounded. I think some girls were shrieking in cheer. I knew Muki was popular among the girls, but seriously? This couldn't be happening. I watched the crowd as a saw Muki get up from his seat, nervously. And if he could see the fire in my eyes, he had a good reason to be nervous. When he walked on stage, he refused to meet my gaze.

"For those of you who don't know, Kyoko and Muki have been the best of friends for as long as I can remember! There is no doubt in my mind that they will steer the school in the right direction!" Toki said, then turned to shake Muki's hand. Muki stood next to Kari.

"Muki! Go stand next to Kyoko! I mean, you _are _her vice president!" said Kari, pushing Muki down the line. That's it. Kari just moved down my list. He came and stood next to me. I heard someone in the audience burst into laughter. _Akeno_...

"I now present to you, your brand new Student Body Council!" said Toki. "Why do you two look so stiff? Come on! Show us a little bit of friendly love!" Toki yelled. The crowd whooped and hollered. Then they started to chant.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!"

Muki and I awkwardly turned towards each other and hugged, receiving more cheers, and I think I heard a few girls crying. After the most unbearable two seconds of my life, we parted and I could breathe again.

"Now I'm gonna hand it over to your new student council president, who has prepared a short speech for our newcomers!" Toki announced. What? No, I haven't... "Kyoko, get over here!" I walked over to the microphone.

"You didn't tell me to prepare a speech!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"You'll knock 'em dead!" Toki replied, pushing me in front of the microphone. Crap...

"Uh... hey guys! First of all, I would like to thank you all for such amazing support!" I said. They cheered. Again. "And to our newcomers, I would just like to say... congratulations. You've made it to high school. It's the home stretch of your education. Now, I know a lot of you are probably thinking that high school is nowhere near the end. I mean, it's _four _years! But you're going to learn so much in these for years, and not just academically. You're gonna learn more about the world, about your friends, and a lot about yourself.

"The thing is... these four years are gonna go by a lot quicker than you think. And they're going to shape the person that you're going to become. So make new friends and try new things! Because high school is the easy part, where it's okay to make mistakes. So, don't think of school as a prison that your parents send you to so that you're out of their hair for the day. Think of as a place to discover new things and make memories, because those are the things that you're gonna keep with you, after high school and for the rest of your life."

Applause. That was the greatest inspirational speech to be pulled out of my ass, _ever_. Though, to be fair, it was the _only _inspirational speech I had ever pulled out of my ass. My friends would never let me live this down. Especially not Akeno. I had given him so much grief after his Marshmallow speech. Toki pretty much pushed me out of the way of the microphone.

"Very fine words, Kyoko. It doesn't top my speech that I gave upon _my _commencement, of course, but I'd give you a B minus. Now the rest of you are dismissed to your classes! If any first years have concerns, members of the student council and selected seniors will be staying after to aid you however they can," Toki announced and then walked into the crowd. He was immediately surrounded by his fan club. Teachers started ushering students out of the auditorium. The only people left standing on the stage were my council.

"Uh... let's meet after school today, for maybe about ten, fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded, and they left. Then it was me and Muki. I could feel the tension between us.

"I swear... Toki didn't tell me anything," Muki said, putting his hands up, as if he was expecting me to hit him. He was getting smarter.

"At least I beat you at something..." I replied coldly, walking away. I walked into the crowd, watching my step.

"What do you mean you lost your schedule?"

"I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU! I APOLOGIZE TO THIS ESTABLISHMENT!"

"Hey, it's not that big a deal. But really, it's the one paper you actually need."

"Ritsuru?" I asked. He turned around quickly with a panicked look on his face and tears in his eyes. I had forgotten that he began high school this year. "How do you expect to get any respect around here if you go around crying and apologizing all the time?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Senpai. I can't. I'm not allowed!" he said, rushing off, not even looking at me. _Senpai_? What was that all about? I made my way out into the hallway, which was swarmed with freshmen.

"Who knew you could be so inspiring?"

"Shut up. And shouldn't you be in class?" I asked Akeno, who came up behind me.

"I should, but I'm a member of the junior council!" he said proudly. I stared at him.

"You're kidding me, right? How in the hell did you get in?"

"I applied and was accepted. What can I say? I'm a charmer."

"You're a pain in my ass. Did you see Ritsuru?"

"Yeah, poor kid. He really needs to pull it together. Who knew that being a crybaby was genetic?"

"He ran away from me... and he called me Senpai."

"That's peculiar... even for him."

"Where did Haku and Riku go?"

"Oh _yeah_... I knew there was a reason I came to find you."

"What?"

"We kind of have a situation..."

"Who the hell do you think you are?**!**" My heart dropped. Really? Today?**!**

"What _kind _of situation...?" I asked, my jaw clenched, as I began speed walking towards the yelling.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?**!** Do you think you're fucking funny?**!** Huh?**!** Do ya?**!**"

"Uh... you could say it's Code _Black_."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?**!**" I yelled.

"Riku doesn't vent enough. Honestly, I think it's good for him."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face later," I said, as I approached the fight.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't mean anything by it!" the other guy yelled. Riku had him by the collar. I recognized him. He was the other guy eligible to be president.

"Riku, stop!" I yelled.

"Well, here she is now! The lady of the hour! That was some speech, sweet cheeks!"

"_Sweet cheeks_?" Akeno and I asked at the same time. But Akeno sounded much more amused than I did.

"Why don't you tell her what you told me, huh?" Riku yelled at the guy, shaking him.

"Riku, let that guy go... and Akeno, get these people out of here," I muttered.

"Yes! Thank you! I agree!" the guy yelled.

"Shut the hell up! Don't talk to her like you're friends, you low-life piece of shit! Tell her what you said!"

"I called you a bitch, alright?**!** I said that everything comes too easy to you! You haven't done anything! I don't even think you even wanted to be president. You look down on everyone! You think you're so perfect!**!** You don't know anything about working hard—" Riku pushed him to the ground. He landed on his back and winced.

"You don't know anything about her," Riku sneered.

"Riku, stop."

"Can't you be a little more appreciative? Don't you get tired of people thinking they know you?"

"I didn't ask you to defend me. I don't care what they say about me. Now, get out of here," I said. If he didn't leave soon, this was gonna get bad. Who was I kidding... this was already bad. No has ever seen Riku like this. He approached me, placing his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"What's the matter baby? Let them know how hard you've worked. How far you've come. Let them know what you are—"

I punched him in the face. And I think I hurt my hand more than I hurt him. But from what I knew, it was the only way to bring Riku back from the dark. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his jaw.

"You really know how to pack a punch..." he mumbled. The guy on the floor stumbled to his feet and ran out.

"What is going on here?" asked the principal, coming into the class room. Our principal is also a Sohma, by the name of Mayuko. She's Hatori's wife, and Kiko's mom. Years ago, she used to be just a teacher here. "Kyoko, your first day back and you're already causing trouble?"

"Principal, I—"

"I saw you punch him."

"Kyoko was just defending herself. She didn't have anything to do with this. It was me," said Riku, stepping up. She sighed.

"Your father warned me about this... come with me, Riku," she said. "And the rest of you, get back to class unless you want detention!" she yelled. Everyone scattered.

"Crisis averted," Akeno said with a smile, putting his hands behind his head. I punched him in his side as hard as I could. "OW!"

"You call _THAT_ averting a crisis?**!**"

* * *

I kept my head down for the rest of the day. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to go home to the dojo and beat the crap outta something. But it was nearly over, I just had to talk to my council members, and then I'd be home free! When I walked into the student council room, I was actually surprised to see that everyone was there.

"Way to go, president! You're late!" Yoji yelled, pointing to his watch.

"Yoji, I have had one hell of a day, so if you don't mind, shut up. Okay guys... I figured we're gonna be spending the year together so we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Kyoko Sohma, a third year, and I am your new president."

"Uh... I'm Muki Sohma, and I'm a second year. Vice president," Muki said quietly.

"Takaru Hinow. I'm graduating this year and I'm treasurer..." Takaru muttered, as she continued texting.

"I'm Kari Yuko! Your secretary. It's nice to meet you, Takaru! And especially you, Muki! I've heard a lot about you!" Kari said. Great...

"I am Yoji Teru, historian and honor student! And you, Takaru, of all people should know that cell phone use on school grounds is strictly prohibited! President Kyoko, do something about this!"

"Yoji! Long day! Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I've never—!"

"Oh, don't act like this is the first time I've insulted you," I said, messaging my temples.

"Is this all we're doing today?" Takaru asked, popping the gum she was chewing.

"Yeah, I guess. We can meet tomorrow and try to work around each other's schedules and figure out what days we can meet," I muttered. Takaru made a beeline for the door.

"Some meeting, president. I hope our next one might accomplish something," Yoji sneered on his way out.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" Kari asked.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine. It's just been an interesting first day..." I replied.

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Kari."

"And mind if I ask you a question?"

"You already have..."

"Is Muki seeing anybody?" Kari asked, whispering in my ear. Dear lord...

"I don't think he's really into dating right now... but why don't you ask him yourself?" I said, gathering my things.

"I don't know... he's just so quiet and mysterious and charming..." If Kari kept going on like this, she was gonna make me puke. "I guess I'm just a little shy. And I mean, you've known him for years! You two are best friends and I feel more comfortable asking you. Maybe you could ask him about me?"

"Heh... yeah, maybe," I replied. I am not gonna be a messenger girl for that damn rat. "I'm off," I said, leaving. Kari went off in the other direction.

"See you tomorrow!" Kari said happily. Walking out of school, I caught up with Muki. Damn it. I was hoping he'd be halfway home by now.

"What are you doing? Stop following me," I said, walking for the Estate.

"_You_ caught up with _me_. And I'm going home, the same as you... _stupid cat_," Muki replied. I stopped walking and turned on a dime.

"Don't you dare call me stupid, you damn rat!"

"I might as well! Admit it, you enjoy arguing with me!"

"Listen rat boy, my day has been shit and taking it out on you would make my day!"

"I would love to see you try..."

"You motherf—!"

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along better than ever." I went still, then slowly turned around. I had avoided her for a while, but I knew I couldn't avoid her forever, as much as I wanted to. Seeing her face scared the shit out of me, and that pissed me off.

"Akira." She smirked at me. I hated that smirk.

"Honestly, did you really think that you and your friends could go on a weekend getaway without me knowing? I know everything. And I don't like you all getting together behind my back."

"What's the matter? Feel left out?" I asked coldly, approaching her.

"You've forgotten you place here. So you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to make you remember who you are!" she said, grabbing my arm. My left arm. The arm on which my beads rested on my wrist. I hated when she touched me. It was like I couldn't move.

"Akira, stop! Going to the summer house wasn't even Kyoko's idea!" Muki yelled.

"Get out of here, Muki."

"Step back, rat! I can't believe you... defending her? She hates you!"

"It was Riku's idea," Muki said. That did it. I could tell by the look in her eyes. She looked absolutely livid.

"You can thank the rat for this later," Akira said, pulling her hand down and off my arm, ripping off my beads with it. I fell to my knees as I felt my body begin to be consumed.

"Kyoko! Give me her beads, Akira!" Muki yelled.

"They won't do her much good now," she said, carelessly tossing my beads towards Muki. My body burned so bad that I didn't even want to move, but I had to get out of the open.

"Ah!" I yelled, clutching my body, trying to keep from exploding out of my skin, but my efforts were in vain.

"Kyoko, here!" Muki said, trying to hand me my beads, but instead I ran. I booked it for the woods, which luckily, we were near. "Kyoko, wait!" I couldn't. I hated being seen like this. And with the pain, I couldn't stand still. So I ran as fast as I could.

"_Welcome back_."

I wasn't gonna talk to it. I hated it. "_You can't run away from what you are. You're a monster. A hideous monster who no one could ever love. You'll see soon enough_." I was completely transformed now. I had prayed that I would never have to feel like this again. Consumed by pain. Wanting nothing more than to become nothing.

"_That's because you are nothing. No one cares about you._"

"NO!"

* * *

I'm not sure how I did it, but I found myself hiding behind Shishou's house. It was as if my instinct had brought me home. But I wouldn't take one step out of the woods. I wouldn't let anyone in my family see me. Not like this. I'm not sure how long I've been like this. Two hours, maybe three. It was dark now, and I felt raindrops on my back every now and again. But they felt more like daggers to me.

"_You are nothing_."

"No." If I'm nothing, then how can I feel? Every one of my muscles surged with pain. Though, I had been like this for so long that I was almost used to it.

"_You are a breeding ground of misery_."

"No." Those people today, that speech I gave... they love me. They all care about me. They like being around me. Rain began to pour down more heavily, which drove the cat in me blind with rage.

"_You'll kill them. You'll kill anyone who's ever cared for you!_"

"No! Never!" I yelled, and was shocked to hear my voice. My own voice. I looked down and saw my skin. My beautiful, naked skin. And then panic struck me. My beads. How long could I stay like this without my beads? I ran for the house. The back door was the closest, and I cursed when I realized it was locked. I banged on the door.

"Mom! Dad! Open up! Shishou! Please, open up!" I cried. I heard fast steps inside the house, and then Shishou opened the door.

"Kyoko! Thank goodness!" he exclaimed taking me by my shoulders. I did my best to try to cover myself.

"M-my beads..." I shivered.

"Your parents have them... they're out looking for you," he said. I suddenly felt sick. I ran inside, shoving past him and rushing for the bathroom. "Kyoko?**!**" I hardly made it. I fell to the floor, hugging the toilet. I puked. My throat burned and I gagged.

"Kyo? You need to get here quick. She's here. She came home."

There was a burst of pain in the pit of my stomach. I pulled my legs up to my chest. The pain surged through my entire body. No. Not again. I began to shake. I felt Shishou put a robe around me. "Hold on, Koko. Just a few more minutes. You can do it," Shishou whispered in my ear. I wanted to scream. I couldn't take this. My body was destroying itself from the inside out. I couldn't stop squirming. Another blast of pain. I lifted myself up around the toilet and retched again. I could feel it. I was gonna explode again. I can't fight it off much longer. I can't take the pain. I can't keep it in. I began to sob, mixed with cries of agony.

"_You can not win against me!_" it screamed. I couldn't take this. The pressure was too much. A scream left my mouth that sounded unlike anything I had ever heard before, and then I felt my hand get jerked out from under me, and then my beads were slipped onto my wrist. Before I could even look to see who it was, I buried my head into the toilet again. Someone pulled my hair back, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was still shaking. I was still sobbing. I had never felt so pathetic. It was like I couldn't stop. The pain had ceased, but it echoed in every bone of my body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kyoko! Muki brought us your beads and told us what happened and we went out looking for you! We got here as fast as we could! We're so sorry!" my mother cried. I was exhausted. I let my head to fall into someone's lap, as I continued to sob. They began to rub my head, and I knew immediately it was my father. And I don't know why, but that only made me cry more.

"Hey... it's alright. You did great, Kyoko. You're gonna be okay," he said, stroking my hair. Still, I cried until I completely passed out.

* * *

"Hatori, will she be okay?"

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen... and I've seen a lot. All these bruises... I can only assume that they're the work of the cat. I can't imagine it's easy... to resist the transformation like she did."

"It's not."

I opened my eyes slowly. My entire body ached in pain.

"Oh! Kyoko, thank goodness you're awake!" my mom beamed, coming over to hug me, but then she stopped, looking at my bruises. Yeah, that wouldn't have been a good idea. My head was pounding. My dad stood behind her, looking angry. But he looked like that a lot lately...

"Don't move too much, Kyoko. You're very bruised," said Hatori, who was at my bedside. He didn't really have to tell me that. My whole body was sore _without _moving.

"Kyoko, would you like me to get you anything?" my mom asked. I shook my head 'no.' Not that it mattered. She would probably bring me something anyway.

"I'm going to make some tea, just in case you change your mind," she said, getting up from my side. When she did, I could finally see behind her. Muki was sitting in a chair, against the back wall of my room. I suddenly felt pissed off. And I hated that. He wouldn't look at me. Hatori got up as well and walked towards my father, who stood at the end of my bed.

"Here are some pain pills. They're not great, but they're the strongest I have on me. I'll have prescription meds ready for her tomorrow. I'll have Kiko drop them off."

"Yeah, thanks Hatori..." my dad mumbled.

"I'll take you home, Muki," said Hatori, before walking out of my door. Muki rose slowly from his chair and left.

"I told you... you need to stay away from Akira," my dad said, messaging his temples. I didn't say anything. "I mean, this is the second time she's done this to you!"

"I'm sorry... I can't help it. Whenever she gets near me, I freeze. Please... it's not my fault."

"Hey... it's alright. I never said it was," my dad said, sitting on my bed. "I know that when you transform, it messes with your head... but you don't have anything to apologize for. I just... I hate it. Seeing you in that much pain, and knowing that I can't help you, or comfort you... it pisses me off."

I didn't look at him. I just turned over and buried my head into my arms, which hurt more than I anticipated. "Ow..." I muttered, trying to hold myself together. I don't think I've ever felt closer to falling apart.

"Take it easy..." my dad murmured. "Koko... why didn't you tell us that you're student body president?" he asked. I froze. How did he find out? "When Muki was explaining to us what happened, he said it was after the first student council meeting."

"It's not a big deal..." I muttered.

"But that's not true! Of course it is! Kyoko, it's an honor to be student body president! Arime was president, and so was her dad, Ayame! And so was Muki's father, Yuki. It's a great achievement, and we're so proud of you!" my mother said, coming into my room with a tray of tea.

"Whatever..."

"Don't act like you don't care. You have every reason to be proud of yourself," my dad said. "By the way, school called, asking why you've been out. We told them that you fell down the stairs, so if anyone asks..." Fell down the stairs? Really? _I wish_. But wait...

"How long have I been out?"

"Kyoko, you've been unconscious for the past three days." _Three days_?**!**

* * *

(**A/N**): It really bothers me that I have to bold my exclamation points... and it's only when I pair it with a question mark! I don't understand! Anyway, the other day I trying to think of some ideas to move my story along, and I got this one idea... a scary idea... I'm afraid to write it. It something that I think should happen... but I don't really want it to. I think I just contradicted myself. No. I definitely contradicted myself... anyway, you'll definitely know it if I decide to write it. It'll be in the next chapter or the one after that...

Anyway, thanks again to anyone who's still reading! Please review! You really don't know how happy it makes me! It may also help me post new chapters faster so... hintedy-hint-hint! Thanks for reading!

stacyTHEemo :)


	13. Chapter 13

(**A/N**): What is this? An _update_?**!** Only a _week _later?**!**?**!** It's a miracle! I told you guys that reviewing helps! Speaking or reviews, thank you so much to all of you that did! That would include **gothic lolita**, **Sakura-Suzumura**, **Kari Sohma**, **xMommiya Ichigo.x**, **sierramaries**, **FruitsBasketfan21**, and **samsox**. That's the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter yet! I'm so happy that you guys are still reading! And I hope you guys keep reading after this chapter... you'll see why. **samsox **reviewed that my story is really tragic... and this chapter just gets worse. And chapter 14 will take the cake.

Anyway, here's hoping that you all don't end up hating me!

* * *

I returned to school after a couple days of rehabilitation. Things were pretty awkward, to say in the least. I hadn't seen anyone except Muki since the first day of school, and Muki was the only one who knew what really happened. I was still sore and bruised. I didn't even bother trying to cover my bruises up with make-up. It would've taken too much effort.

"Have a nice day at school, Kyoko. I'll be back to pick you up after your council meeting," said mom, before I got out of the car. Dad had decided that he didn't want me walking to and from school anymore. He thinks this is safer. I think it's a nuisance. But I didn't care enough to argue with him.

"Okay. I'll see you," I said, getting out of the car.

"Be safe!" my mom said before I shut the door. I slowly began walking towards my high school. It was like a walk of shame...

"Look, Kyoko's back!"

"Oh my god, look!"

"Did she get in a fight?**!**"

"Kyoko wouldn't get in a fight..."

"But she looks awful!"

I sighed. I might as well get used to this...

"Kyoko!" Haku exclaimed, hugging me as soon as she saw me. I winced in pain and then she immediately let me go, looking me over. "Stairs?**!** _Really_?**!** You're not _that_ clumsy! What the hell happened?**!**"

"A flight of stairs happened..." I muttered. I hate lying to my friends, but I was too embarrassed to tell them the truth. Almost as embarrassed as I was to tell them the lie. Riku and Akeno were behind her. I waited for Akeno to say something smart or insult me, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Haku and Riku noticed too. Riku elbowed him.

"What?"

"You haven't said anything," said Haku.

"Is that so unusual?"

"Yes," both Haku and Riku replied at the same time.

"I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you later," Akeno replied, walking away. Well, _that_ didn't bother me... I wonder if something's wrong.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too... Riku, why don't you and Kyoko catch up," Haku said, pushing us together and walking away. What? Did she think I'd tell Riku anything? We both began walking down the hall in silence.

"So... Haku and I tried to visit you, but Shishou said you were sleeping."

"Uh, yeah. Falling down stairs really takes a lot out of a person," I replied.

"Cut the bullshit. I know you didn't fall down the stairs. You're not that careless."

"Everyone has their off-days, Riku. For goodness sakes, that day I figured out Muki's my vice president, I pulled a speech out of my ass, you went black, and Aki-Akeno be-became a member of the junior council," I said, quickly. Riku stopped me and put his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"Kyoko... what happened to you?"

"It was Akira, alright?**!** She found me after school and pulled my beads off!" is what I wanted to say. But instead...

"I fell," was all that came out of my mouth. The warning bell rang. I'd have to get to class soon.

"I wish that you trusted me..."

"Riku, it's not tha—"

"I know that someone hurt you. And I'm positive that I know who it was... but I need you to tell me."

"I... I have to go to class," I said quickly, and walked away from Riku. What in the hell am I doing? I hate lying to him... but it's better this way. Right?

* * *

"President Kyoko! How nice of you to... join... us?" Yoji said as I entered the council room.

"Oh my God... Kyoko, you look awful!" Takaru exclaimed. Thanks?

"Kyoko, shouldn't you be resting? I mean, you look really..." Kari said, looking my bruises over. I sighed.

"Look you guys... I'm fine."

"How did this happen?" Yoji asked. I was kinda surprised. He actually seemed concerned.

"I..." Damn, I hated saying this... "I fell down a flight of stairs," I said.

"_Seriously_?"

"What?"

"Nothing! ... you just don't seem like the kind of person who that would happen to," Yoji said.

"That's what happened... I was there," said Muki, coming into the council room. Damn rat... if it wasn't for him pissing off Akira, I probably could have gotten away from her.

"And you just let me fall…" I said coldly.

"I tried to stop it from happening as best as I could…"

"Stop it? You threw gas on the fire!"

"Oh, um… in that case Kyoko, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself worse! My cousin fell down a flight of steps once and broke two of her ribs," Kari said, trying to cut through the tension between Muki and me. I finally broke off our glaring contest and sighed.

"Look, can we just get back to where we left off?" I asked, and then immediately regretted it.

"There's no time! President Kyoko, do you not realize the position that you have accepted?**!** The Student Council is affiliated with nearly every school function! You missed most of orientation for our new students, but next week is School Beautification Week! We have to assign a school beautification project to every class. Now, I recommend that we make the freshmen—"

"Yoji, I think you should stop..." said Kari, who must've noticed that I had planted my head on the desk I was sitting at.

"Oh, she's fine! If I stopped talking every time Kyoko became annoyed with me, we wouldn't get anywhere! Now, I've already assigned jobs to the classes, that is if you're willing to approve them." What in the hell did I get myself into? "Now, the first years will be on the planting committee, the second years on the cleaning committee, the third years will—"

"Yoji, the class assignments have always been the same every year. Why change them? Freshmen usually clean, and third years usually plant," said Muki.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty, nerd?" asked Takaru.

"I'm allergic! So if you don't mind—!"

"We're not changing the class assignments. It's unnecessary. The freshmen will clean, sophomores will weed and dig up dead plants, juniors will plant the new ones, and seniors will oversee and do a little bit of everything," I said.

"But—!"

"And I don't know what you're so worried about anyway... members of the council are treated as seniors. They mostly oversee and make sure everything gets done. But if it means that much to you to do something, you can clean. Problem solved," I replied.

"But President Ky—"

"You wouldn't go against your president's ruling, would you?"

"What?**!** No! Of course not!"

"Because that would be an act of treason."

"AH! No! It's a great idea! I love planting!"

"You didn't hear a word she said, did you?" asked Takaru.

* * *

"Mom?" I called, walking out of my room and into the family room. "Mom? Dad?"

"I told your parents to go out tonight. It's just you and me. I hope you don't mind," said Shishou, coming out of the kitchen.

"Huh? No, of course not! Do you want me to make dinner tonight? What would you—?"

"Actually, I thought we could go out too. That is, if you're not too embarrassed to spend time with an old man like me," he said. What did he have up his sleeve?

"I hardly consider you to be old, Shishou. You have a young spirit."

"I may be young in spirit, but it's getting quite tiring. So, do you accept?" he asked. As if I could possibly say no to him.

"I'd love to. Give me ten minutes," I said with a smile. Shishou and I walked over to the small restaurant we would always go to when I was younger. We sat down and ordered.

"We haven't come here in a while. I thought it'd be nice to go somewhere familiar."

"No, I love this place. It makes me think of when I was little. You'd bring me here after training."

"You'd always be so worked up, but food always seemed to calm you down."

"You pay attention to such little details."

"They're the ones that matter most," he replied. "How are your injuries?"

"I'd hardly call them injuries... but I feel a lot better. It doesn't hurt as bad to move."

"You say that you freeze when she approaches you?" he asked. I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't have to go to that place tonight.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"After all the training you've given me, it's shameful that I can't defend myself against her."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're strong, Kyoko... but you're letting your fear of Akira consume you."

"Hey, she doesn't scare me."

"You don't need to lie to me. I could never think less of you. You have every reason to be frightened of her. She's done terrible things to you, but you have to believe me when I tell you that it's just Akira."

"_Just Akira_?""She knows that you fear her and she uses it against you. She may be a god to everyone else, but to you, she's just Akira."

"But why am I different?"

"I thought that would be obvious. She's the God of the zodiac, but the cat isn't a part of the zodiac."

"Then why is there a cat in the first place?" I had been asking this question for months now. It usually went ignored and unanswered.

"Kyoko, I've seen you fight Akira before."

"You want me to fight her?"

"I want you defend yourself, like I know you can. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be bullied and hurt. Sometimes I wish I could be cursed in your place."

"You know, you don't deserve it either. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even her."

"You don't notice just how much of a kind hearted person you are, Kyoko Sohma."

"Here we are! I hope you two enjoy your meals. Let me know if there's anything you need," said our waiter. He knew us well. He had been working here for as long as I can remember.

"Will do," Shishou replied. He almost began eating, but stopped when I hadn't moved. "Koko? Are you okay?"

"Why do we have to fight?" I asked. He looked surprised by my question. I continued. "I mean... I remember when I was little. I tried so hard to please her, but we still ended up here. I know I was selfish sometimes and I didn't include her when we played games, but she was always so quick to judge! And she'd pick on Muki for no reason, and she was just so cruel! What do I have to do to be friends with someone like that?" I asked.

"You just have to be yourself, Kyoko. And sometimes you have to wait until they're ready to be friends with you," he replied. But will Akira ever be ready?

* * *

"You know you don't have to be out here, right?" asked Haku.

"I feel like I should plant something... I am the president," I said, digging a hole to plant another flower. "Look, I've been meaning to ask you... have you noticed that Akeno hasn't been talking much lately?"

"How could I not? But I've also noticed that he only gets that way when you're around. He's fine around me and Riku. Did you say something to him?"

"Not a word... I've tried talking to him, but he disappears before I get a chance," I replied. Even though Akeno and I fight all the time and insult each other every chance we get, we really are close. He's kind of like a brother to me.

"I'll talk to him if you want..."

"No. I'll confront him about it sooner or later," I replied.

"Ah-choo!"

I whipped my head around and saw Yoji. I _think_ he was trying to plant a flower. It was kinda hard to tell being that he wouldn't look at it and he was holding it like a dead rat. I shivered and shook the metaphor away, as the thought of a dead rat actually brought a smile to my face.

"Ah-choo!"

"I'll be right back..." I told Haku.

"Go get 'em, president."

I made my way over to Yoji. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm performing my duties. As a third year, I'm responsible for planting."

"And I'm responsible for you. Now give me that poor flower..." I said, putting my hand out. He slowly handed it to me.

"This is completely irrational. I am perfectly capable of pla-ah-ah-choo!"

"Yoji, I am going to do something completely out of character here, but I want you to go oversee the freshmen. I give you complete authority. I want you to make sure that they make our school shine."

"You mean... I don't have to plant?"

"Not a single flower. Just... go up there and take charge," I said. I couldn't believe these words were actually coming out of my mouth.

"President Kyoko, how can I thank you?**!**"

"I don't wanna see you for the rest of the day. At all."

"Yes sir!" Yoji said, taking off for the school. Sir?

"You've been oddly nice to him," said Haku, as I went back to her.

"Not really. If he had stayed here, we would have started fighting for sure. And I'm just not in the mood."

"_You_? _Not_ in the mood to _fight_? You know, ever since you fell, you've been a little off. You're not acting like yourself, and I'm not the only one who's noticed..."

"Sorry to disappoint you..." I muttered. I don't understand. Do people like me _better_ when I'm short tempered and irritable and yelling all the time? "We're out of flowers. I'll be back," I said, getting up and heading towards the truck where all the flowers the school had ordered were.

"Kyoko?" I turned around and saw Kiko, Hatori's daughter.

"Kiko, hi... is something wrong?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could speak with you. Is this a bad time?" she asked. I turned to look at Haku, who was now planting with Akeno. That jerk waited until after I left to come over...

"No, I can talk."

"Walk with me?" she asked. We walked towards a quieter part of school, where not so many people were gathered. "You seem nervous."

"You seem to have bad news," I replied.

"Yes. I'm afraid that what I have to tell you is less than cheerful."

"Just say it."

"Tell me... have any of your friends been avoiding you?"

"Huh?" How did she know? _"Have you noticed that Akeno hasn't been talking much lately?" "Yeah, I've noticed. But I've also noticed that he only gets that way when you're around."_ And Ritsuru... _"I-I'm so sorry, Senpai. I can't. I'm not allowed!"_

"I'm here because I think that you deserve to know that they're not doing it on purpose. Akira has demanded it of them."

"What? How can she—?"

"She's realized what it truly means to be the God of the zodiac. It's true... her will can't be denied."

"So, what? She just told Akeno and Ritsuru to stop speaking to me?"

"Yes. I was there when she summoned Akeno. I also know that she's spoken to Hatsure as well."

"But she hasn't stopped you from talking to me..."

"What would change if we stopped speaking? We hardly see each other, with the exception of holidays and special events. Kyoko, I believe that she's planning to target those closest to you."

"Why can't Akeno just disobey her? I mean, what would happen if he spoke to me?"

"I don't know. But Kyoko, you need to exercise extreme caution. Keep your loved ones close, because you have something that Akira wants. And she won't think twice about stealing him away from you."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Not if he didn't have a choice."

"We all have a choice! Kiko, you can't possibly believe this! Do you really believe that she can call all the shots?**!**"

"It's hard for you to understand. Akira doesn't have the same connection with you, because you're the cat and not an actual member of the zodiac. She can instill fear in your heart and play with your feelings, but she can't tell you what to do," Kiko said, putting her head down. It was unusual for me, to see her so emotional.

"Kiko... did Akira force _you_ to do something?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. She quickly took a hold of my wrist. How does this keep happening to me?

"No," I said, putting my hand over top of hers. "I am not going through that torture again! Kiko, I'm not going to let you do this."

"I have to... I'm so sorry, Kyoko," she said, raising her other hand and touching my forehead.

"What in the hell are you doing?**!**"

"Akira sent me here to erase your memories."

"To erase what?**!**"

"Every bit of your romantic relationship with Riku."

"No! Kiko, stop! Please!"

"I can't! And even if I could, she wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry..." she said. And for a second I felt her in my head, and the next, I felt my entire body be pulled backwards in an embrace. Her connection severed. I looked up and saw Riku, who looked absolutely livid.

"I think you should leave, Kiko," he said.

"Right. I'll be on my way. Don't forget what we talked about, Kyoko," she said, turning to walk away. That was way too close.

"Are you alright? Did you forget anything?"

"No... I think I'm fine," I replied, holding my forehead.

"Prove it."

"I know that I have feelings for you. Is that enough proof?"

"What were you thinking? Coming all the way over to the far side of the school by yourself?**!**"

"Are you mad at me? Look, I'm sorry that you had to come to my rescue, but I didn't do anything wrong! How was I supposed to know that Kiko was following Akira's orders?**!**"

"I'm not mad at you, alright? I just... I was scared, okay?**!**" he said, pulling me into his chest. And this time I hugged him back. I had been scared too. I smiled to myself as I noticed how gently he hugged me, as to not hurt my bruises.

"It was Akira. She found me after the first day of school and took my beads off. When I finally changed back, I went home, but my beads weren't there. I got these bruises when I resisted the transformation."

"Thanks for telling me."

* * *

"Kaibara High has been scrubbed from head to toe and all the plants have been planted! Good work everyone!" said Kari. The next day of school went much smoother than the last few days I had been having. I've been sticking to the indoors and areas with adults.

"Now wait just a minute. I'll have you know that yesterday, two freshmen boys got quite snappy with me when I told them that the bathroom they had been in charge of cleaning was hardly up to par. The two stormed out and skipped their duties, leaving _me_ to finish the job. Now, I've gotten their names for you to submit to the principal so they can receive proper punishment!" said Yoji, shoving a piece of paper in my face. I took the paper, carelessly, and moved it to the side. Maybe if I remember, I'll send them a thank you card for making Yoji clean the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever. Takaru, did you have any problems?"

"What? Uh... oh, no. Everything thing was fine," she replied.

"You didn't even show up for Beautification Day... did you?" asked Yoji.

"So what if I didn't?"

"You're a _member_ of the student council! It's your _duty_ to participate! Honestly, how did you even make it onto this council?"

"Yoji, shut up. Muki... your report?" I asked. I really didn't care, but it was my job.

"No problems," he replied. Good. My first major event as student council president and nothing went wrong. Well, nothing worth reporting...

For the next two months, things went just about as smoothly as I could've hoped. I finally cornered Akeno and spoke to him. I let him know that I knew what was going on. He seemed relieved, and even spoke to me, saying he was afraid that I was mad at him. I'll make Akira take back what she did to him. Meanwhile, Riku and Haku have kept away from the main house, though Haku is still in the dark as to why. And I guess I've been dealing to the best of my ability having Muki as my vice president. Don't get me wrong... we argue constantly. But I didn't have a single, unbearable day... that is, until the week before summer vacation.

"Now over the summer, you are all to read The Catcher In The Rye and write an essay," said our teacher. The class gave a collective groan.

"On what?" asked one of the students.

"We shall give you several topics, and you'll have to choo—"

"Excuse me," said the principal, coming into our room.

"Yes, Principal Sohma?"

"I need Kyoko. Bring all your things and come with me immediately," she said. What did she need me for? Did I do something wrong? I grabbed my bag and shoved my books into it. Haku gave me a puzzled look, and I only shrugged. I didn't have any idea what the principal wanted anymore than she did. The principal left and I followed her out. She walked quickly and silently.

"Uh... is this something about the council? Do we have to arrange some emergency event?" I asked.

"No, this isn't about the council," she replied.

"Then did I do something wrong?"

She was Kiko's mother after all... maybe Kiko got in trouble for not erasing my memory. What if Akira hurt her?**!** But that was months ago...

"No, Kyoko. This is a personal matter," she said. When we reached the main entrance of the school and I saw my mother. What was she doing here?

"Mom?" I asked. She turned around at the sound of my voice and then ran up to me.

"Kyoko!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in her arms. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were red and glassed over, which gave me an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom... what's wrong?" I was almost afraid to ask. I didn't want to hear the answer. If it had my mom in tears, it couldn't be good. "What happened?"

"K-Kyoko… it's Shishou."

* * *

(**A/N**): I'M SOOO SORRY! Please keep reading! I have a plan! I promise! Please review. Your reviews are my fuel. Til next time...

stacyTHEemo


	14. Chapter 14

(**A/N**): Hello! This speedy update is brought to you by the fact that I'm leaving for vacation in the morning. Which is actually in about 3 hours... And I'll be on vacation for a week and I'm feeling nice and didn't wanna make you guys wait that long! Aren't I thoughtful? And modest? HaHa :) By the way, are any of my readers fans of Ouran High School Host Club? Oh my God... I've just started reading it and I love it! I just thought I'd share... but don't worry. As long as I've got this story on my hands, I probably won't start writing anything else.

And so many reviews! Thanks to **samsox**,** Kari Sohma**,** ThePen23**,** xMommiya Ichigo.x**,** Sakura-Suzumura**,** dropsofink**,** Lightkit**,** FruitsBasketfan21**, and** Lilac Rose6**! You're the reason the updates keep coming!

**WARNING**: The first section of this update is a **memory**! Present time starts again when the story returns to Kyoko's POV.

* * *

"Come on Muki! You can take him!" Kyoko cheered.

"Gee, thanks," said Akeno, Muki's sparring opponent.

"Go easy on him Akeno," Akira sneered. Her banter wasn't playful, like the others. Her's was cold, and spiteful.

"Yeah... thanks Akira," Akeno replied, uneasily.

"Alright. I want a fair fight you two," said Shishou, who kept a close eye on the kids. His dojo was full this afternoon. Kyoko, Muki, Akeno, Akira, Shokoru, Riku, and Haku had all come over today. Akeno and Muki had started sparring and everyone else watched in excitement.

"He's not blocking his chest!"

"Hey, watch out!"

"High kick!"

"Behind you!"

Muki ended up falling face forward. Akeno looked accomplished, while Muki looked exhausted. He never really cared for training, but he did it to spend time with his friends.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" Akira asked Muki. He didn't say anything, only looked away from her.

"Hey... you put up a good fight," said Akeno, offering his hand to Muki to help him up. Akeno pulled Muki to his feet. "Just remember not to let your guard down. Always watch your back."

"Thanks Akeno," Muki said, smiling.

"Alright, it's getting late. You kids should—"

"Wait! I wanna spar one more time," said Akira, standing up.

"Okay. Who wants to go against Akira?" Shishou asked. No one jumped at the opportunity.

"I will," Kyoko said, getting up from her spot on the floor. Shishou looked surprised. Akira usually only sparred with her brother, or Kiko because she was closer to their age. But Kiko wasn't there, and Shokoru showed no interest in fighting his sister.

"Okay then. I want a fair fight, from each of you," Shishou said sternly, looking at the two girls and knowing of their feud. Kyoko and Akira took their respective places across from each other, bowed, and took a fighting stance. Akira made the first move, which Kyoko avoided, and the spar ensued.

"Watch it!"

"Behind you!"

"Go Kyoko!"

A kick to her chest caused Akira to lose her balance and fall backwards.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome, Kyoko."

"Good job to you too, Akira. For a while, you blocked me really well, but you can't let your guard down," said Kyoko, offering her hand to Akira. She didn't take it, only looked away from her. Kyoko shrugged and turned to her friends. Almost immediately, she felt her legs get kicked out from under her. Just when Kyoko thought her face would implant with the floor, she felt someone catch her arms.

"Attacking someone while their back is turned is a very petty move, Akira," said Shishou, placing Kyoko back on her feet.

"Yes, Sensei," Akira replied, her cheeks turning pink. She kept her head down, avoiding his eyes.

"Today's lesson is over. You're all dismissed," said Shishou. Everyone separated while Kyoko helped put away the equipment in the dojo.

"Shishou, can I stay at your house tonight?" Kyoko asked. Kazuma smiled at his granddaughter. As if she even had to ask...

"Of course. Though, that does leave the matter of dinner... I hope you don't mind if we order out."

"No, that's fine! Dad says I shouldn't let you cook anyway," Kyoko replied. He chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"He says you tend to get sidetracked. And sometimes you start fires."

"Well, I can't say he's lying... hey, Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to spar with Akira today?" he asked. Kyoko didn't answer right away. Truth be told, she was a little taken back by the question. She hadn't expected it.

"I guess I did it because I knew she wanted to fight me. I thought that if I fought her it would make her happy. Though, I guess if I really wanted to make her happy, I should have let her win," she replied with a smile. She looked at Shishou, expecting him to say something, or maybe even scold her for being so foolish. But instead, he only smiled.

"Should I order you the usual?"

"Yes!"

* * *

I slowly followed my mom into the hospital. My heart was racing. It couldn't be true, could it? I had just seen him this morning...

"_Off to school?_"

"_Yeah..._"

"_Why do you say it like that? Be happy. You should enjoy the time that you get to spend with your friends._"

"_I do. Just not in school. I'll see you later,_" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"_I'll be here when you get home, Koko,_" he had said with a smile. I hadn't notice my mom stop and ending up running into her back. She had stopped in front of a door. She knocked.

"Kyo?" she asked softly. I heard a shuffling inside the room, and then my father had opened the door. Past him, I could see the end of a hospital bed. "How is he?"

"There's no change..." my dad replied. My mom walked into the room, but I found my feet frozen to the floor. I didn't want to see who was lying in that bed. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to run to his house and find him sitting in the family room. He'd smile and greet me home, just like always.

"Kyoko?" my dad asked. I snapped back to reality and looked at my father. He had his hand extended to me. "It's alright," he said. He grabbed my hand and led me into the room. And then, there he was. The man I've idolized my whole life was lying in a hospital bed. There were wires and IVs everywhere. Above his head was the heart monitor that was beeping away with the slow, steady beat of his heart.

"W-what happened?" I asked, placing a hand over my throat, shocked that my voice had cracked.

"The doctors say that he had a brain aneurysm."

"Will he wake up?"

"We don't know..."

* * *

It was now sometime close to one in the morning. I was sitting by myself in the dim light of the hospital cafeteria. I wasn't supposed to be here. A member of the staff had come about three hours ago and told me I had to leave, but as soon as her eyes met mine, she dropped that matter completely and told me I could stay as long as I liked. And I hadn't moved from this seat since. There was a dull vibrating sound and I looked down at my phone that was lying on the table. Riku's name appeared on the front screen. But I didn't want to talk to anybody, mostly for their sake. I had a feeling that if I opened my mouth, everything I was thinking would start pouring out.

"You're not going to answer that?"

I jumped and turned around. My dad had come down from Shishou's room and was now taking a seat next to me. My phone stopped vibrating. "I know that he cares about you. And I know that you care about him. It's so obvious whenever you two are together. Look, I don't like the thought of you having a boyfriend, but that guy is crazy for you. And he's worried. He deserves a phone call."

"Who are you and what did you do with my dad?" I asked, blandly. My dad let out a short laugh, but through it, I could hear how tired he was. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Even though you know that your mom and I will always be here whenever you need us, you still try so hard to be independent. And you always try to reach out to others… so when people go out of their way to try to reach out to you, you should reach back," he said. I don't want anyone's help. Shishou tried to help me, and look where he is now.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He hasn't changed," my dad answered. "Kyoko, the doctors... they don't think that he's gonna wake up."

"But he has to!" I yelled impulsively. "How could this have happened?**!** He was fine! I couldn't have done this to him! I—!"

"Kyoko, stop! Listen to me," my dad said, grabbing me and making me look at him. "You didn't do this, alright? Is that why you're down here? Have you been down here this whole time _blaming yourself_? Shishou… he's gotten old. Do you understand? Even a master like Shishou has gotten kicked in the head a few times. Hatori said that the likely cause is head trauma. So stop putting these stupid thoughts in your head," he said, letting me go.

"I'm sorry..."

"You, your mother, and your apologies... look, if you're really sorry, just stop blaming yourself. And give that guy a call. If I can't talk any sense into you, maybe he can," my dad said, nudging my phone in my direction. "Your mom was going to go home. I think you should—"

"I'm not leaving," I said quickly.

"Then come back up to the room by 1:30. You need to get some sleep," he said, getting up and then turning to walk away. I watched him until he was gone and then I looked at my phone which was displaying "Four Missed Calls." I picked it up slowly and called Riku back. The phone rang. Once... twice...

"Kyoko?"

"Hey Riku. I noticed you called..."

"Yeah, I heard about Shishou. How is he?"

"Uh... he has a brain aneurysm. The doctors aren't sure if he'll wake up."

"How are you?"

"I feel like a fucking train wreck..." I muttered, my voice cracking again.

"Where are you? Do you want me to—?"

"No, I'm still at the hospital, and I'm staying the night. Don't worry about me."

"How can you tell me that? Look, I'm gonna visit tomorrow after school. I hope you don't mind. Haku and my parents will probably come too."

"Yeah... I'd like to see you," I said.

"Well, go get some sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks Riku. Be safe."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and then I heard the dial tone. I shoved my phone into my pocket and then slowly rose from the chair I had been sitting on. My legs were sore and stiff from not moving for so long. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. I was actually looking forward to going to sleep. I hoped that once I fell asleep, I'd wake up to what my life had been this morning. The life where Shishou is well and smiling.

* * *

I awoke to the soft beeping of Shishou's heart monitor. I opened my eyes, hoping that maybe he would've woken up too, but his eyes were still shut. My dad was awake and was sitting in a chair, next to Shishou's bed. I stretched out on the couch. Damn, my back hurts...

"How'd you sleep?" my dad asked.

"Eh..." was all I was able to muster. It hurt to keep my eyes open. I squinted at the clock, trying to make out the time. 9:38 AM. There was a soft knocking on the door, and then my mom entered, with two containers and a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder.

"I made you both breakfast. And a change of clothes," she said, sitting the containers on the small table in the room and sitting the bag next to me. "How did you two sleep?" she asked.

"Fine," my dad answered shortly. I just nodded and reached for my breakfast.

"School called for you, Kyoko. I told them what's happened. They say it's fine, but would like for you to come back as soon as possible," mom said. Whatever. I'm sure if there's a problem, Muki and Yoji can figure it out...

"Kyo? Tohru?"

I looked up and saw Hatori, standing in the doorframe, holding a clipboard.

"Hatori! Thank you for coming," my mom said.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. How is he?" he asked.

"He hasn't changed. He's been like this since yesterday," my dad said. Hatori flipped through the papers on his clipboard.

"Right. Kyo and Tohru, could I speak to you two alone?" he asked.

"Sure," they replied.

"Dad?" I asked.

"We'll only be right outside this door, okay? Keep Shishou company," he said, following mom out the door and shutting it behind him. I sighed, and then got up and sat in the chair that my dad had been sitting in. His warmth still lingered. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then looked over at Shishou. I leaned forward and took his hand in mine. His hand was cold, which put a lump in my throat. I laid my forehead on the edge of the bed.

"Shishou... I know that you've lived for a long time. And maybe... maybe you're ready to leave, but... I'm not. You've always been there and I don't even want to think about a life where you're not. I know it's selfish of me... but I need you right now. I need you to help me get through this... I need you to tell me that it's all gonna be okay!" I cried. I quietly stifled tears into the bed, when suddenly, I felt the hand I was squeezing squeeze back. I jerked up and saw him. His eyes were looking right at me and he had a soft smile on his face.

"Koko..." he said softly.

"Shishou! You're awake. Oh my god, you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Kyoko... everything is going to be okay," he said.

"Yeah. It is now..." I said with a smile.

"Don't ever give up hope, Koko. And remember to smile. The world... always seems a little less bleak... when you smile..." he said, closing his eyes again. _No_.

"Wait. Shishou? Shishou, open your eyes. Can you hear me?**!**" I slowly felt his grip on my hand loosen. "No, no, no, no, no! Shishou!" I begged. "Dad! Mom! Hatori!" I yelled. And then I heard the sound that made my heart stop. And it was the steady sound of a flatlined heart monitor.

"Kyoko, what's— Hatori! Get in here! His heart!"

"Kyoko, get back!"

Everything happening around me was a blur. Someone roughly pulled me away from Shishou's bedside. All I could see was Shishou. All I could hear was the flatlined monitor. And all I could do was watch helplessly as they began to shock his heart. Each attempt was even more unbearable to watch than the last.

"Tohru! Get Kyoko out of here!"

I stumbled over my feet as I was pulled out into the hall.

"Kyoko? Look at me, sweetheart... everything is gonna be okay. Kyoko?**!**"

She was shaking me now, and then she wrapped me into her arms. But I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Did that really just happen? From behind my mom, I saw my dad walk out of the room. For the first time in my life, he looked completely helpless.

"He's gone."

That did it. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the floor, my body overcome with grief.

* * *

His funeral was a couple days later. I stood in the back corner, solemnly, wearing the black dress I had borrowed from Haku. I watched all of them. Some I recognized, and some I didn't. Most of the zodiac members and their families had arrived, but no one had come to speak to me. Not that I'm complaining. I don't want them to.

"It's such a shame... Kazuma was such a kind person."

"A little too kind if you ask me..."

I looked over to my right and saw a bunch of old ladies in a circle. They must've been older than Shishou.

"I agree. I mean, being kind is well and all, but to willingly take in the cat of the zodiac? That had to play some part."

"And then, his adopted granddaughter! I'm telling you, the cat kills its family. It happened with that boy with his mother, and that girl must've pushed Kazuma to his limit."

"Perhaps Kazuma had a death wish..."

"Do you old women have anything to do besides spread hateful gossip?**!** How dare you... how dare you come here and talk about him like tha—!" I felt someone's hand on my head and then I got pushed back. I looked up at my dad, who held me behind him.

"I'm going to ask that you please leave," he said.

"Well, I've _never_!"

"That girl... disgracing Kazuma's good memory—"

"I'm disgracing his memory?**!** He's gone and you're picking him apart like vultures!" I yelled.

"Kyoko, that's enough."

"But they—"

"They're opinions will never change. Save your breath," my dad said. I looked around. Every eye was on me.

"Fuck this," I muttered, walking towards the exit.

"Kyoko, I'm—" began Muki, who was standing near the door.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, jerking away from him and walking out of the door. I found myself in a small hallway. I walked down it until a found another door, which opened up into a smaller room. I turned on the light and shut the door. My insides felt twisted. And the person I wanted to see the most was gone. I can't deal with it. All those people... I don't want them to think badly of Shishou because of me!

"Kyoko, look, I—"

I turned around quickly because he had startled me. I hadn't even heard him come in. And that caused him to stop mid-sentence. That, or he saw my eyes, which were full of tears. "Oh... uh... I'll leave you alone," Muki said, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry. Muki, I am _so_ sorry," I said. He turned back around in shock. I had never let him see me like this. But that didn't matter to me anymore. I walked up to him and wrapped him in my arms. The cat in me screamed, while I just desperately needed to hug somebody right now.

"It... it really is hard for me. Whenever I see you, everything inside of me tells me to hate you. But that's not me! I haven't felt like myself in months and I hate it! I don't understand the point! Why do I have to carry around this hate? Hate doesn't get anyone anywhere! People live and they die, and after they're dead, what does it matter?**!** I don't want to die with useless hate! I don't know how you've done it, Muki. I've treated you like shit, but you still smile at me. You still ask me how I'm feeling. You've never stopped trying to reach out to me. You've never stopped begin my friend! How?**!**"

Muki just stood there. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really did hate me. He seemed frozen in my arms. I let a sob escape when I felt him wrap his arms around me in return. "I never stopped being your friend because there was a time in my life when people didn't reach out to me, except one person. She never stopped trying to make me feel like I wasn't alone. So I wanted to do the same for her in the time when she needed it most," he said. I was sobbing. I didn't deserve his kindness. Not after the way I've treated him.

"It's not fair! Why does he have to be gone?**!**"

"It's like you said... people live and they die. Shishou _lived_. He raised a great son, had a wonderful family, and a beautiful granddaughter. I bet that he didn't have any regrets about his life, except that maybe he would have wanted to see you smile more," he said. I pulled away from Muki, shaking as I tried to compose myself.

"If you ever—"

"I wouldn't do that... you stupid cat," he said, smiling and ruffling my hair. An exhausted laugh actually escaped my lips.

"Don't get used to it, you damn rat."

* * *

(**A/N**): I'll close this chapter by saying that this chapter was probably one of the hardest things that I have ever had to write. I even cried while writing it. I'm sure I'll regret it later... I hope you all don't hate me too much, and I hope you keep reading.

stacyTHEemo


	15. Chapter 15

(**A/N**): OH MY GODDD! I KILLED SHISHOU! WTF DID I DO THAT FOR?**! **I'M SO SORRY! CAN YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE ME?**! **Seriously, I think I was kinda in denial. I knew that I killed him, but it wasn't until I read all of your comments that in really sank in. And I feel HORRIBLE about it! But regardless, I'm glad you all read through my most depressing chapter yet. Thank you to **samsox**,** Lilac Rose6**,** FruitsBasketfan21**,** sierramaries**,** Lightkit**,** Kari Sohma**,** Randomanime456**,** Dairi-Luvs-Rain**,** Mihang**, and **x Mommiya Ichigo.x **^.^ I love you all. Though, I don't blame you if you don't love me... I killed Shishou ;_;

Don't be scared it if takes longer for me to update. I'm about to start college soon, which I find exciting and terrifying. It may take longer for me to update, but I have no plans to stop writing this story. For I love it too much. Also, if any of my readers are fans of Vampire Knight, I'm also writing a story for that. Though, it's in its very early stages. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you take the time to review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you hear? She committed suicide."

"No one knows for sure."

"I'd probably wanna die too if I had to raise the cat..."

"Poor thing..."

"If it wasn't for that cat child, she'd still be alive."

"Can you believe it? First Kazuma, and then her own mother!"

"That _thing_ isn't even here..."

"And she was the one who pushed her to suicide!"

What? What in the hell were they talking about? I pushed myself through the crowd that was in front of Shishou's house.

"Hey!"

"There it is now..."

"Don't touch me!"

"Watch where you're going!"

I ran into the house. "Mom?" No answer. "Mom?**!** Dad?**!**" I yelled again. I ran into the kitchen and stopped breathing. My mother was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. I ran over to her and fell to my knees.

"Mom?**!** No, please! You have to be alright!" I yelled, shaking her, choking back tears.

"There you are." I shot my head up and saw my father. But I hardly recognized him. The look he gave me was unlike any look he had never given me before. I was scared of him.

"Dad? Call the hospital! What happened?**!** How did she—"

"I hope you're happy. You are no child of mine, you filthy monster! Look at what you've done! _You_ did this to her! And to your grandfather! It's all _your_ fault."

"N-no! I didn't! She—"

"You never deserved their love. You don't deserve anyone's love! She loved you, and look where she is now!"

"No! It's not my fault!"

"I won't let you do this to me!"

"No, dad, please!"

"It's time, Kyoko. You're not going to hurt anyone anymore." I turned around and saw Akira, and behind her stood Muki and Riku.

"No! It's not my fault! You can't just lock me up!" Muki and Riku both grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to my feet. "No! I'll beat Muki! I swear!"

"I'd kill you first," Muki replied, his voice like ice. They roughly pulled me away and out of my home.

"Dad! Dad, please! Don't let them lock me up! You promised me you wouldn't let this happen!" My dad walked out of the front door.

"You have to go where monsters like you belong. You have to pay for what you've done."

"No, dad!" But soon he was out of sight, and I was being thrown into a dark room. This was it. This is where the cat is damned.

"No, Riku! Muki! Please! Riku, I love you!"

"I love Akira," he said, as Akira came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and they passionately kissed. He shut the door to my prison and I ran up to it, pounding it with my fists.

"No! You promised! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

* * *

"Kyoko, wake up! Kyoko!"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled, sitting up right. My heart was pounding. I could feel the cold sweat on the back of my neck. I was out of breath, like I had just run a marathon. My dad had his hands on my shoulders. My mom was behind him.

"Relax, Kyoko. You were having a bad dream." I wish that was the case. That's what I had told myself the first time, and then I had the same dream again, and again. I've had it once or twice a week for the past two months. This was the first time that I managed to wake up my family. It was also the first time that the dream had gone on that long.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I said, realizing how bad I was shaking. They weren't bad dreams... they were nightmares.

"I'll make you some tea, sweetie. It'll help calm you down," mom said, going off to the kitchen.

"Hey... what was it?" my dad asked. How could I tell him that my nightmare was once his reality?

"I d-don't remember," I replied.

"Are you sure? You called for me. And mom. We heard you from our bedroom..."

"I said I d-don't remember."

"Kyoko, I think I know what you were dreaming about," my dad said. "Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell you about my past?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"You don't have to apologize! You just... just please understand that nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be fine."

"You've s-said that so many times tha—"

"But you never believe me..." he said sadly.

Things have changed since Shishou died. Dad inherited everything, and not wanting to put Shishou's home to waste, we moved out of our old one. I kinda wished we did the opposite. I cherish my memories with Shishou, but now I'm reminded of them every waking moment. It's been two months, and I'm still expecting him to pop his head into my room and tell me that dinner is ready. My mom came in with a cup of tea and handed it to me. I took it with shaking hands.

"I'm fine. You guys can go now," I said, being careful not to trip over my words. I took a sip of my mother's tea. It was like a cure for anything.

"If you say so," my dad said, getting up from my bed.

"What? But Kyo, I think—"

"I think she'll talk to us when she's ready," my dad said quietly, ushering my mom out the door. "See you in the morning."

* * *

The fall term has started. Which means I'm halfway done with my first year of being president. And I couldn't be happier. I plan on having nothing to do with the council my senior year. I'll let someone else be in way over their head. Maybe Yoji...

What with Shishou and moving all of our things to his house, summer pretty much flew by. Lately though, no matter how much time passes, I feel like I'm stuck. Like I can't move forward.

"President Kyoko, as you know, the fall festival is coming—"

"What the hell... we just had a festival!" I mumbled.

"Yes, but that was last school year!" Yoji retorted. "We always have a fall festival. You know that!" Yeah, I know that, but that doesn't mean I wanna plan it... "It's going to be on Halloween weekend. Halloween lands on a Saturday night, and the festival will be Friday afternoon, after school from five to midnight."

"I know what happens at the fall festival, Yoji..." I muttered.

"Then get your head out of the clouds and do your job!" The look I gave him must've been a murderous one, cause next, "I-I-I mean... I just mean to say that, I'm perfectly capable of planning the fall festival if you'll allow me!"

"Not in this lifetime..."

"Maybe you could let me plan it," Muki said. I looked at him. He looked like he had been battling with himself on whether he was gonna speak up or not.

"Why? You think I can't handle it?" I asked. Needless to say, the peace between Muki and I was short-lived.

"What? No, I didn't say that."

"Because I am perfectly capable of organizing this festival. I'm fine. Got it?" All the members of the council hesitantly nodded their heads. Great... I'm sure they all think I'm unstable. I put my fingers to my temples. "Takaru, review and plan out a budget. Report back tomorrow and we'll start making plans to be reviewed by the principle. Council dismissed," I said, picking up my bag and heading for the exit.

"Kyoko!" Muki called after me. I stopped in the hallway, but I didn't turn to face him. "Look, I know that Kazuma's death was hard on you. It's hard on all of us, but don't take it out on the coun—"

"Don't talk to me about him. Do you really think you're helping me? By reminding me that he's gone?" I asked. I turned to face him. "I know what happened! I was there, and I'm reminded of it every day! I'm dealing with it as _best as I can_!" With that, I turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

"Oh! A haunted house! That would be awesome," said Takaru.

"A haunted house? Wouldn't that be scary?" Kari asked timidly.

"Uh, yeah! That's the point!" Takaru replied.

"How about pumpkin carving?" Muki suggested.

"That could work... we'll get a bunch of pumpkins and have people pay to carve one. And maybe we could make it into a competition... the best pumpkin of the night wins a prize," said Yoji.

"That'll be a mess..." Takaru replied.

"We could clean the pumpkins out before hand," said Muki.

"Ew! Have you seen the inside of a pumpkin?**!**"

"We should put one class in charge of food," said Yoji.

"I vote for the third years! I love to bake and have this really cool recipe that—" Kari began.

"Yeah, sounds great. Wish granted," Yoji said, writing it down.

"Then put the seniors in charge of the haunted house!" Takaru exclaimed.

"Fine, fine..." Yoji muttered. This was one of the first council activities that Takaru actually seemed really in to. She must have a soft spot for Halloween.

"What about the costume contest?" Kari asked.

"Thanks for reminding me. We need to send out letters to the teachers, to see who would be interested in judging," Yoji said.

"Kyoko, do you have anything to add?" asked Muki.

"How about a bonfire in the courtyard?"

"Hm... it runs a safety risk, but it's been done before. We'll ask the principle," said Yoji.

"Oh, a bonfire would be so cool! We could huddle around it with all our friends, make s'mores—"

"Tell ghost stories..." Takaru said, interrupting Kari.

"Uh... yeah, I guess that too," Kari said, meekly.

"As for the first and second years... I think the freshmen should be responsible for decorating, and the second years should be put in charge of games. Is that alright with you, Muki? Kyoko?"

"That's fine. I'll alert the first and second year class representatives," said Muki.

"Kyoko? Any rejections?" Yoji asked.

"It's fine. I think we have a pretty good base plan. Give the paper to me and I'll meet with the principle tomorrow," I said. Yoji handed me the paper and I slid it into my folder.

"Really push for the bonfire, Kyoko! It's a really good idea and the only one I think the principle will have a problem with. Tell her we'll assign students to bonfire duty!" Takaru said, brimming with excitement.

"Uh... okay," I replied. Her excitement was actually kind of scary...

* * *

"A Halloween festival? That's so exciting!" my mom exclaimed.

"Yeah. My class is in charge of food, so if you don't mind making someth—"

"Of course! Anything! What do you think the kids would like? Should it be Halloween themed?"

"It can be."

"Don't worry, Kyoko! Just leave it to me!" she exclaimed, heading for her cabinet of cook books.

"I plan to..." I muttered, walking away. "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me!" I called back to her. On my way, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. Haku? "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Kyoko. Where are you? Are you home?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"Is there anyone at your house?"

"Just my mom. You're starting to creep me out. What's wrong?"

"I'm coming over. I'm gonna come in through the dojo. I just need to use some of your make up."

"What happened?"

"I'm almost there. I'll see you in a few minutes." And then all I heard was a dial tone. What the hell?**!** I walked towards the back of the house to the dojo. I hated coming into the dojo now. It wasn't the same without him here. But I marched through and to the back door. Haku was coming up the sidewalk, with her head down.

"Haku?" I asked. She looked up at me, revealing her face. Her left eye was black, and swollen. "What the fuck happened to you?**!**"

"Akira happened to me. Kyoko, I have such new found respect for you," she said, hugging me. I hugged her back. "Not too tight. I'm really sore."

"Are you kidding me? Are you alright?"

"I'm standing, aren't I? Look, I just need to borrow some of your make up so I can cover this eye. I cannot let Riku, or Akeno, or my parents see this."

"Right. Come on. But be quiet, cause my mom is in the kitchen," I said, ushering her into the house. We walked quietly down the hallway and into my room.

"Really? No 'But your parents love you!' or 'Riku is probably worried!' or anything like that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want my family to know either, if it were me. Don't get me wrong. You should probably tell your parents, or at least Riku, but it's not like I'm gonna make you or anything..." I muttered, as Haku rifled through my stuff.

"Man, you have the crappiest selection of make up."

"That's because I don't wear it..." I replied.

"I guess this pathetic excuse for cover up will do. I'm happy we're close enough to the same skin tone," she said. I don't understand. How is she acting so normal? She began applying cover up to her eye.

"Haku, why did Akira attack you?"

"I don't know... I went there with Akeno. He was going to ask her to allow him to speak to you again. He went in, came out, and then she called me in. And then she beat me up, and I found myself unable to do anything about it. I asked her why, but she never answered me. I got out of there before my eye started turning black and I shook Akeno off by telling him that you had sent me an emergency message."

"Akeno doesn't know?"

"Of course not! I don't want anyone to know! Do you know how embarrassing this is?**!**" she asked. _Really_? She was asking _me_ that? "Sorry... of all people, you can probably relate to me the most," she said. My phone vibrated again.

"It's Riku."

"Damn it! Akeno must've told him! Look, just make up something that I had to come over here for and tell him I'll be home soon!" she said.

"I don't like lying to your brother..."

"Suck it up and answer the phone!" she scolded. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyoko. It everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

"Well, Akeno said that Haku rushed over to your house for some reason."

"Oh yeah. I just had a little emergency. But everything is fine. Haku will be home in a little bit, okay?"

"You're saying fine a lot..."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? Later," I said, hanging up.

"That wasn't suspicious at all..." Haku muttered, glaring at me.

"I told you I don't like lying to Riku!"

"Quiet down! Your mom will hear us," she said. "Okay. I think I've got it. How does it look?" she asked, turning to me.

"Fine," I answered.

"Okay. I've gotta get home and undo your crazy act," she said.

"Haku, why aren't you upset?**!** Get angry at her or something!" I said. She wasn't acting like herself.

"It's weird, Kyoko... but as much as I want to, I can't blame Akira. I know it sounds bad, but I'm not even upset at her," she said, heading for my door.

"Come here," I said, approaching her and wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry for what she did to you. And I'll blame her twice as much for the both of us. You're so much stronger than I am," I said.

"I wouldn't go that far... but I have to go," she said, as I let go of her and she walked out of my door. "And remember, don't tell any—" she stopped and looked down the hallway, where my father was standing two doors down.

"Hey dad... when did you get home?" I asked.

"A couple minutes ago... Haku," he said.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. It's close to dinner time," Haku said, making her way past my dad and to the front door. "Kyoko and I were discussing ideas for the fall festival. Remember Kyoko, don't tell anyone about the festival ideas! They're a surprise. Well, my mom will be wondering where I'm at. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoko! Nice talking to you, Kyo," she said, shutting the door. And she said that _I_ was suspicious...

"What are you two hiding?"

"The council is in charge of the fall festival. Haku was just helping me come up with some ideas," I said.

"You're loyal to your friends. I trust your judgment, but if something ever happened to you, and _you_ didn't tell _me_, I would feel like I really let you down as a father," he said. I looked at him for a moment.

"We were just talking about the festival. Lighten up," I said, walking towards the kitchen. "Come on. Smells like dinner is ready."

* * *

(**A/N**): Up next... the Fall Festival! What will happen?**!** I don't know. I really have no clue. But it has to be awesome. So I better come up with something amazing. Is there anything that you guys would like to see happen at the festival? If there is something you wanna see, say so in your review! PLEASE! I'll take any ideas! Thanks for your continued support!

stacyTHEemo :)


	16. Chapter 16

(**A/N**): I'm bbaaaccckkkk 8D Did you miss me?**!** What? You still haven't forgiven me for Shishou?**! **Well, you know what I say to that? I don't blame you. It still haunts me. Anyway... as you guys know, I've started college. And it sucks. You can tell how bad it sucks just how by long it took me to update. I wanna go back to high school! Speaking of high school, I recently learned that in Japan, they only have three years of high school. As you can tell, I didn't know that before writing this story. So, for the sake of my story, let's just all agree that the kids have to go to high school for four years.

Thank you to all my reviewers! After chapter 15, 24 users have added The Next Generation to their favorites, and 22 get story alerts ^.^ That's really encouraging to me! And in honor of breaking over 20, I shall reply to my lovely reviewers!

**x MeTamakiYouMommiya.x**: Thanks for being such a faithful reader! I look forward to your reviews. And I love your new pen name! I love Tamaki! Now, if only he'd get a clue... and thanks for your suggestion. It came in handy... ;)

**Sakura-Suzumura**: Thank you for reading and thanks for wishing me luck at college! It sucks, but I'm slowing adapting. Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lightkit**: I very much enjoyed your review :) Thanks for reading and wishing me luck in college! I finally thought of what to have happen at the festival when I was sitting in one of my classes, probably supposed to be taking notes... yeah. Their misfortunes continue... but that's what keeps this story going right? I hope you enjoy!

**samsox**: Thanks for always reviewing and for your support. I hope you keep reading and enjoy this chapter as well :)

**Shiki-chan**: I really liked your suggestion. You'll _really _like this chapter ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to!

**AngelofDarkness21**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. I hope that you will keep reading :)

**Lilac Rose6**: How dare I keep getting deleted from your alert list?**!** This is an outrage! But regardless, you've been reviewing pretty much since the beginning so, THANK YOU SO MUCH! My last chapter was a little short, but hopefully, this one makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you'll see Kyoko and the gang through til the end!

**MargaSey**: Thank you so much for adding me AND my story to your favorites! And also my VK fic! It's really an honor :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

"No, no, no. The pumpkins go out back, not in the courtyard! The bonfire goes in there!" I yelled at the students who were transferring the pumpkins from the truck.

"Kyoko, where do the games get stationed?"

"Listen up! The games are in the west wing, and the haunted house is in the east wing. Any food items need to be taken to the cafeteria. Clear?" I announced.

"Yes, Kyoko-senpai!"

"And don't call me that!" I yelled after them.

"Kyoko, what areas are the freshmen supposed to decorate?"

"Any area that will have people in it. Except the east wing, that's exclusive to the seniors and the student council."

"Right!"

"Ugh... this is exhausting..." I muttered. We're so behind. And the festival is in two days.

"President Kyoko, the freshmen are reporting that they need more orange and black streamers. The pumpkin count is at fifty and—"

"Oh, Yoji! I was looking for you."

"Really? What is it?**!**" he asked excitedly. I picked up a bucket that was full of carving knives and scoops and handed it to Yoji. "Uh... what is this?"

"It was your idea to clean the pumpkins out beforehand, right? So grab some people and get to it!"

"But that was Muki's idea!"

"I don't care! Just start cleaning out some damn pumpkins!" I yelled.

"Clean out pumpkins... I'm an _honor student_..." Yoji grumbled as he stalked away with the bucket. I took in a large breath and sighed. Having authority is nice...

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Riku walking towards me. Needless to say, we haven't spent much time together lately. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Shouldn't you be helping with the haunted house? You _are_ a senior."

"The haunted house is done. Now they're just going over parts."

"You didn't get a part?"

"They said I wasn't scary enough," Riku replied. I couldn't help but agree. I don't think Riku cares enough to be scary.

"If you seniors were smart, you'd just put Kyoko in the haunted house. She'd have the kids crying for their moms in no time!" Akeno exclaimed, approaching us.

"I wish you still weren't talking to me."

"Admit it! You missed this!"

"Why in the hell would I miss your mouth?**!**"

"You know, I can hear you two fighting from the cafeteria..." said Haku, walking up to us.

"It's a wonderful sound, isn't it?**!**" asked Akeno. Ever since Akira allowed him to speak to me again, he hasn't shut up.

"Anyway, I'm getting really exciting for the festival! The bonfire, the haunted house, the costume contest... that reminds me. Kyoko, what are you dressing up as?" Haku asked.

"Are you kidding me? Like I'd dress up for something as stupid as Halloween..." I replied.

"I see. So, in other words... you want me to pick one out for you?" Haku replied.

"Hell no! I said I'm not dressing up!"

"Here's an idea... why don't you just wrap her up in aluminum foil and spike her hair up? She can be a torch!" Akeno announced, and then I proceeded to kick his shin. "Son of a bitch! That hurt!"

"Next time, it'll be your face! And then you can be a dead man for Halloween!"

"Better yet, you should be a devil woman."

"Akeno, knock it off," Haku said.

"Fine... but you have to understand that I went months without teasing our precious Kyoko, so I have to catch up."

"Then do it more intermittently... she can't take it as fast as you can dish it."

"Would you two stop talking like I'm not even here?"

"Kyoko? The freshmen won't stop complaining about not having enough streamers," said Muki, approaching the group.

"Damn it, that's not my problem! _They're_ in charge of decorating so they should tell _their_ class representative! Make _him_ go get some more!" I replied, annoyed. Really, do the freshmen think I have a secret streamer supply that I'm withholding?**!**

"Right..." Muki sighed, walking away.

"You get pretty stressed when it comes to festivals, huh?" asked Haku.

"Nah, Kyoko's just a bitch by nature."

"I've had it with your mouth, you damn pigeon!"

* * *

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. The students made good progress today, but there's still a lot that needs to be done.

"Kyoko!"

I turned around and saw Haku running for me. "Oh, hey. How's your eye?"

"Black and blue. You know, same old, same old."

"You still haven't told anyone, have you?" I asked.

"I don't need to. No one has found out yet, so why does it matter?"

"No one asked you why your eye was swollen?"

"I didn't let anyone see me while my eye was swollen. Anyway, what do you have planned this afternoon?"

"Nothing really. I just wanna go home and—"

"Nothing? Cool, come with me," she said, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me in opposite direction.

"What?**!** Haku, wait! Where are you taking me?**!**"

"I just need to go to the store and I don't wanna go by myself," she replied.

"You've never had a problem going by yourself before..." I muttered.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Come _on_, Kyoko!"

"No, you lied to me! There's no way I'm going in there! I _know_ what this is about!"

"Kyoko, I didn't want it to come to this..."

"Well, it's not going to because I'm leaving!"

"Arime, grab her!"

I tried to run, but before I knew it, Arime had grabbed my arms and Haku had grabbed my legs.

"Ugh! Let me down!" I yelled, squirming in the air.

"No need to be frightened, Kyoko. My family's costume shop happens to be quite highly acclaimed!" Arime said, smiling, as she and Haku carried me through the door.

"This _isn't_ a costume shop! It's a shop for old perverts looking for a sexual thrill!" I yelled as they sat me down on a couch. They both sat next to me, holding me in place.

"I see what you meant, Arime... she's quite aggressive, isn't she?"

I looked up and saw Arime's father, Ayame, standing in front of me. And next to him, stood his wife, Mine.

"But there's no doubt about it... behind that scowl is a flower, waiting to bloom!" Mine said.

"Yeah. And she'd look adorable in almost anything, so it's hard to decide," said Arime, looking me over.

"I may have dragged her here, but I am somewhat considerate. Please, don't dress her up as a nurse, a maid, a stewardess, or anything that may come off as _risqué_," said Haku.

"Hmph! Well, that takes away all the fun," said Ayame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?**!**"

"I think I got an idea."

"What is it, mom?**!**"

"Yes... yes, I can see it now! And in contrast with her abrasive orange hair—"

"HEY!"

"— it'll be perfect!"

"Oh, I think I see it too..."

"Quick! Kyoko, come with me to the fitting room!" said Mine, grabbing me by my hands and pulling me towards another room.

"Wait! What are you talking about?**!** GET OFF OF ME!"

_30 minutes later…_

"My dear Mine... you are quite the seamstress!"

"I may have thrown the outfit together, but the hat that you made, my darling Aaya, completes the entire ensemble!

"And Arime, your accessory choices are spot on!"

"Thanks, dad!"

"Well, go on Kyoko! Give us your praise!" said Ayame.

"_Praise_?**!** You made me a witch!" I yelled. It was essentially a skimpy dress, which hung halfway down my thighs. It had some sparkly things here and there and some orange trim. The sleeves were a light netting which ran down the length of my arm. Arime had also made me put on fishnet stockings and boots, which ran up my calves, and had at least a three inch heel. And to top it off, they made me wear a pointed witch's hat, on which the pointed part was bent halfway up. Though, I think they made it like that on purpose. I'm not sure if I've ever felt so outrageously uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. It's quite fitting," said Arime.

"And besides, we didn't transform you a decrepit, hideous witch! All of the guys at the festival will be begging you to cast your spell on them!" said Ayame.

"It _is_ cute," said Haku, stepping up.

"I'll never forgive you for this. I oughta make your eyes match..."

"Stop being so dramatic. You'll be over this by next week. Now, go back there and change into your regular clothes so we can go home," she said. As if I wasn't pissed off enough, another unpleasant thought popped into my head.

"Uh... how much does this cost?" I asked nervously.

"It's free," answered Ayame. That's a relief. "Under one condition." Damn it... "You must wear it to the festival!" he declared. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"If you don't, your total comes to... two hundred forty-three dollars, plus tax," said Mine, smiling. I choked on my spit.

"Two hundred forty-three dollars?**!**"

"Plus tax!" said Arime. I yelled out in frustration, and then stalked into the changing room. Well played, Haku... well played.

* * *

After helping my mom make what seemed like a never ending supply of orange and black colored rice balls, the Fall Festival finally arrived the following evening.

"Yoji, report," I said. He took in a large breath.

"The hallways look like they've been puked on by the spirit of Halloween, the freshmen's words, _not_ mine. The fun and games hallway is well stocked with treats and prizes. The cafeteria has been properly prepared, with student volunteers and a clean-up crew. All of the pumpkins have been hallowed out and are ready for carving. The bonfire is ready to be lit, and we have the bonfire safety team standing by at all times. The haunted house is terrifying, and we have the principle and several other teachers here, who are eagerly looking forward to judging the costume contest," he said.

"So, in others words... we're all set! Good job team!" said Kari.

"In about fifteen minutes, we're gonna start letting people in," said Muki.

"Alright guys. It looks like we did it, so just enjoy yourselves tonight," I said.

"Excuse me, but where is Takaru?" asked Yoji, who looked pissed that Takaru missed yet _another_ meeting.

"She's with the seniors, getting the final touches done on the haunted house. Don't worry about it."

"Um... Kyoko, when are you going to put on your costume?" asked Kari. They were already dressed up. Kari was a cheerleader, Muki was a prince, and Yoji was dressed up as a private investigator.

"As soon as the meeting is over... _why_?" I mumbled.

"Um... those people in the doorway," she said. I turned my head and looked at the doorway. Arime, Ayame, and Mine were standing in it, staring at me.

"Yes, you _better_ wear it."

"_Don't forget_..."

"_Two hundred forty-three dollars_."

"_Plus tax_."

"Damn it! Stop stalking me! I'll wear it!" I yelled, slamming the door in their face. It's gonna be a long night...

* * *

"A _WITCH_?**!** OH MY GOD, THAT'S _PRICELESS_!" Akeno exclaimed, laughing his ass off. "They couldn't have picked a better costume if they tried!"

"Unless you wanna be _Black-Eye_, The Pirate, you better stop laughing," I replied. Akeno and Haku had coordinated and they were both dressed as pirates. If I weren't so pissed off right now, I would probably think that they were cute.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Riku. He was dresses in a long, black cloak. And there was something sticking out of his pocket.

"And what are you?" I asked.

"Arime said that I'm a wizard..." he said, acknowledging that the thing sticking out of his pocket was supposed to be a wand.

"You planned this... didn't you?" I asked, turing to Haku.

"_Ididnosuchthing_," Haku said quickly.

"Kyoko!"

I looked behind Riku and saw my mother hurrying for my direction. As soon as she reached me, she wrapped me into a hug. "You told me that you weren't gonna dress up this year, but you did! I'm so happy! You look so cute!"

"Yeah... thanks mom..." I muttered, easing out of her grasp. I looked at my dad, who looked like he was stifling laughter. "Well, I gotta go check up on some things, but Akeno said that he'd like to show you around. His parents are around here too."

"Oh! Arisa and Kureno! I'd love to see them!" said my mom.

"Then right this way..." said Akeno, cutting me a look.

"You look good, Koko. Just watch yourself," said my dad, as he passed me and Riku.

"What do you have to check up on?" asked Riku.

"Nothing. If something goes wrong, Yoji will be all over it. I'm just gonna patiently wait for this night to end," I replied.

"Is that so?"

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"You put on this festival, Kyoko. You might as well enjoy it. Come on... I'll pay for us to carve a pumpkin," he said, taking my hand as we began walking.

"Riku—"

"I hope you don't mind. It's just that I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately. I've missed you." It felt like my cheeks were on fire. They must've looked like they were on fire too, because Riku lips curled into a faint smile.

Maybe this festival won't be too bad...

* * *

"Oh, Kyoko, it's so great!"

"Yeah, not bad."

"Thanks mom, dad," I replied. It was nine o'clock. Only three more hours. Right now, we were all at the bonfire.

"We're gonna go. We'll see you when you get home. Be safe," mom said.

"Thanks for coming," I said, and they left. All of the high school Sohma's were sitting at the bonfire.

"Akeno, would you like to give a speech? What kind of metaphor can you turn pumpkins into?"

"Drop dead. You know you all loved the 'marshmallow' speech," he said.

"I loved it! I thought it was really clever!" said Mimi. None of us had really seen her since the beach house.

"'_Marshmallow_' speech?" asked Ritsuru.

"I'm sorry, but you had to be there, Ritsuru," said Haku. I was actually surprised that he came at all, and hanging around us, nonetheless. But as far as I know, he still won't talk to me.

"Alright guys... only one more thing to do. It's time for the haunted house!"

"The haunted house?**!**" asked Mimi, timidly. She had dressed up as a rabbit. How cliché.

"Yes. We all decided that we would go together, so let's go!"

"When did we decide that?" asked Muki.

"I did. Just now. Now let's go," he said, getting up.

"I'm in. Kyoko? Riku?" asked Haku.

"I just don't see the point in going into a stupid, high school haunted house," I said.

"If you're afraid, just say so."

"Why in the hell would I be afraid of something as stupid as that?**!** Come on! Let's go!" I said, getting up.

"Kyoko, you don't have to—"

"I'm not afraid," I said, cutting Riku off.

"Come on, Mimi. It won't be that scary," said Muki. "Are you coming, Ritsuru?"

"N-n-n-no thanks!" he replied. Just the thought of going to a haunted house had him shaking. But I really can't say anything. My stomach was starting to ache.

"I'll stay here with Ritsuru! Besides, I got scared enough at the beach house," Mimi said, happy to have found an out. Muki sighed.

"I'll stay here with them. You guys can go ahead," said Muki.

"Fine, chicken!" said Akeno, as me, Riku, and Haku followed him towards the haunted house.

"You know, technically, you're the chicken," I muttered.

"Fine, but if I'm a chicken... then that makes you a scaredy cat," he replied. When we arrived at the haunted house, some outrageously eerie sounds filled our ears, which gave me goosebumps. And Riku noticed.

"Kyoko, if you don't wanna go in, you don't have to."

"No way. It'll be fun, right? Aren't haunted houses supposed to be fun?**!** Besides, if I don't go in, I'll never hear the end of it," I said, looking at Akeno, who had already found something to laugh at.

"What are you two waiting for? Come on!" he yelled. We all walked into the haunted house. Akeno and Haku in front, and me and Riku behind them. A very dim light lit the way down the hall.

"Besides, it's just a high school haunted house. How scary can it be—EEE!" I squealed, when an ax swung out of the wall, missing me and Riku by inches.

"It's not even sharp and it's made of plastic. Relax and have fun," said Riku, smiling.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" asked Haku.

"I'm fine!"

"If you're not, you can always go back and hang out with Muki and Mimi," said Akeno, stepping in front of me.

"I said I'm fi—GYAH!" I yelled as I felt something slide down my arm, making me turn around and fall into Akeno. It was a person in a long black cloak, and a large hood, so we couldn't see their face.

"_Why, hello. I didn't know we had guests. I take it, you'd like the tour_?" he asked, in a creepy voice.

"Yeah, what do you say, Kyoko? Wanna take the tour?" asked Akeno, who was still holding onto me, after I fell into him. I jerked away from him.

"Like I give a shit about a stupid tour..." I muttered.

"That'll be a yes," said Akeno.

"_Though, I should warn you kids... many don't know, but the east wing of Kaibara High, is haunted_," the guy said, walking forward, past us. We followed him.

"Is it now?" Akeno asked. He sure was enjoying this...

"_You see, years ago, a boy who was badly bullied, was hung from the catwalks, in the auditorium_," he said.

"R-really?" I asked.

"No..." Riku sighed.

"_And his spirit haunts the auditorium, to this day_," the guy said, and then he was out of sight.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Akeno.

"Where are we anyway? It's hard to tell with all the decorations," said Haku. Suddenly, some doors opened in front of us, to reveal the auditorium.

"Well, I guess we go this way!" said Akeno. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him_! We walked all the way up to the stage, where the light was. "This is kinda lame. They should have his body hanging here. Or at least a noose, for dramatic effect!" said Akeno.

"_Have you come to hurt me_?"

We all jumped and looked towards the back of the auditorium, where stood a guy who looked dead, with hang marks around his neck. The lights went off, which made me squeak. I couldn't see a thing. When the lights came back on, the boy was even closer, and more people, bloody and ghostly, had appeared in the audience.

"_You've come to hurt me, haven't you_?"

The lights went off again, but I could hear them all out there, moaning and crying. I could hear them getting closer. Classmates or not, they are creeping the hell out of me! When the lights came back on, the boy was on the stage, a few feet in front of us, holding a long rope, tied into a noose.

"_I'll hurt you first_."

The lights went off again and I felt someone grab my hand.

"Come on. We're supposed to go this way," said Riku, as I followed him in the darkness.

"I don't care about that! Just get me the hell out of here!" I yelled.

"_The only way out, is through_," said a creepy voice from behind me.

"Knock it out, Akeno..." said Riku. I turned around.

"Akeno?**!** You asshole!"

"_After his demise_," said the creepy guy from the beginning, coming out of the darkness. I jumped. What the hell?**!** "_The boy damned all those who hurt him and made fun of him_," he said, disappearing again.

"Really, how in the hell does he do that?" asked Haku.

"I don't care. I'm getting the hell out of here," I said, going for the next door.

"Wait, Kyoko, that's—"

"Gyaaahh!"

I opened the door to a bloody hallway with people scattered across the floor, beaten and mutilated and moaning miserably.

"Corpses? Pretty lame—AH!" Akeno yelled as he walked down the hall. They yelled and screamed as he passed, reaching their arms out to him. Haku followed, and Riku waited behind me. I took a couple faltering steps before one of them grabbed my leg, making me squeal. Suddenly, my knees were knocked from under me, but I was caught.

"We'll probably get through it quicker this way," said Riku, as he carried me through the hall. They all continued to moan and scream. "You know, it's less scary if you remember that all these people are students here. You see them in the hall every day," he said.

"I guess, but they're hard to recognize..."

"The one who grabbed your leg was Takaru."

"That _bitch_..." I mumbled.

"See? Not as creepy right? By the way, I haven't told you this yet tonight, but you look really cute in your costume," said Riku. I suddenly felt warm.

"What? This stupid thing?" I mumbled. Without realizing it, we had walked all the way through the hallway, and Riku put me down.

"We can go out this way, if you want," said Riku, acknowledging a door.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I think me and Haku are gonna bail too," said Akeno.

"Whatever. You think it's creepy too," I said, as we all snuck out of the door leading outside.

"No!" said Akeno defensively. We all walked out into the crisp, autumn air. On the other side of the school, we could hear the chatter of people carving pumpkins and sitting at the bonfire.

"You did really great, Kyoko. This festival was awesome," said Riku.

"Yeah, and everyone is having a lot of fun," said Haku.

"Not half bad, Koko," said Akeno.

"I didn't do much of anything," I said.

"_Riku_?"

We all turned around in shock. Akira stood before us. "Riku, how could you?"

"Akira? What are you doing here?" asked Riku.

"No, what are _you_ doing here? With _that_?" Great... I'm a _that_. Akira walked towards us.

"Because I want to be."

"Stop it! I don't know what you're doing to him, but stop it! Now!" Akira yelled at me, grabbing me and kicking my legs out from under me. I fell to my back, gasping for air.

"Akira!" Riku yelled, grabbing her.

"You want to drain him, don't you?**!** Take all of his love from him?**!** Just accept it! Once you're gone, he's going to be able to see clearly again! I'll heal him!" she yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Akira, but I think you should leave," Riku said, shoving her away.

"And you two... didn't you get the hint after I—?" she asked, turning towards Haku and Akeno. "_Where is it_? I _know_ it couldn't have healed," she said, grabbing Haku's face and rubbing hard under her eye, revealing her bruised skin. Haku cried out in pain.

"Hey, cut it—! What the...? Haku, what happened to your eye?**!**" asked Akeno.

"_You_ happened to her! Don't you all get it?**!** There is no falling in love in this family! You all love _me_! You all live for _me_! And Riku, don't let it trick you. I know it's hard for you to resist it. You've been under its influence for so long! But you must be able to see now! You've seen what it truly is!"

"Kyoko isn't doing anything to me."

"Do I have to show you again?**!**" Akira asked, reaching out for my wrist.

"Get away from me," I said, backing away from her. She scowled at me.

"I don't understand, Riku. What do you see in it?**!**" Akira cried. Riku looked at her, and then at me.

"Everything."

"I can't allow you to be lured in by its tricks. From this moment on I forbid you—!"

"Akira!" Akira froze. She turned around. Shigure had appeared.

"I told you not to follow me!"

"And you expected me to listen? It's like you don't know me at all..." Shigure said, sounding disappointed.

"Get out of here! This isn't any of your business!"

"_You_ are my business. Kids, I'm terribly sorry for my daughter. She's her mother... Your costume is lovely, Kyoko. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's a design of Aaya's?"

"Yeah..."

"I hope Akira didn't damage it. Akira, apologize," said Shigure.

"I'm not apologizing for shit! It's _her_ fault!" Akira yelled.

"I see. Well, if you're not gonna apologize, I think it's best that we just leave."

"No. Riku, come with me. It's okay. I'll forgive you. You don't have to go with her. You can be free! It's not too late!"

"Akira..." Shigure scolded.

"Akira, I never have, and I never will have feelings for you. And the sooner you accept that, the better," Riku replied, turning and walking away. Akeno, Haku, and I followed him quickly. Akira scoffed.

"No! Riku, you're blind!"

"That's enough. Stop embarrassing yourself," said Shigure. That was the last I heard before we were out of earshot.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine..." I said, keeping my mouth tight. There were a lot of things I wanted to say right now, but this wasn't the place or time.

"I don't think—"

"I said I'm fine! Ugh... damn it. Look, thanks for being concerned but I'm okay," I said. I hated losing my temper in front of Riku.

"And you... Haku, why didn't you tell us Akira hurt you?" Riku yelled.

"It wasn't a big deal!"

"Are you kidding me?**!**" Akeno asked.

"I was embarrassed, alright?**!**"

"That's why you rushed off that day! And—! Kyoko... you knew, didn't you?"

"You knew?" asked Riku.

"Look, I—"

"Don't jump Kyoko's case! I told her not to tell anybody. I _chose_ not to let anyone know," said Haku. An awkward silence hung between us. The evening had been ruined.

"_But she's right, you know. Your existence... it's made up of other peoples' sacrifices and lives. All you can do is destroy_," said the cat. I grabbed my head and hunched down onto the ground.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..."

"Kyoko?"

"_Keep at this rate, Riku will end up just like your grandfather_."

"Stop."

"_You'll steal and trample over everything they have until there's nothing left_."

"Fuck you."

"Kyoko, are you alright?**!**" I heard Haku ask, concerned.

"_That's what you want, isn't it? You want to kill your friends_."

"No!"

"Kyoko!"

I jerked my head up, and saw them all staring at me. Riku was the closest, bent down next to me.

"I— I'm gonna go home," I said, holding my head as I stood up.

"We'll go too," said Akeno.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much of a pain in my ass this was to organize?**!** Go enjoy it! Please... I just— I just have a headache," I said.

"Only because I know how hard you worked on this. Call me when you get home," said Haku.

"Sure thing..." I said, walking off. But then I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Riku.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you walk home alone?" he asked, approaching me.

"I didn't think so, but I thought I'd try," I replied, as we began walking down the street.

"What was that? With your head? It reminded me of that time at the beach house, when you were trying to swim..."

"Uh... sometimes I hear this voice in my head. I think it's the cat's spirit..."

"Do you hear it often?"

"Usually when I'm stressed, or if I do something it doesn't like..."

"Look, if it was about what Akira said, don't—"

"What are we?" I asked.

"What?"

"What are we? I mean, I like you. And you like me, but we never talk about it. I mean... are we together?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment.

"Kyoko, will you go out with me?" Riku asked, stepping in front of me and stopping me in my tracks.

"Huh?"

"That's what you were waiting for, right?"

"What? No, that's not what I was— I don't know... look at Haku and Akeno. She hurt Haku because Akeno told her his feelings!"

"I'm not gonna let Akira hurt you."

"What about you?"

"Look at me. Do you really think that Akira could hurt me?"

"Yeah. If she wanted to, you wouldn't be able to stop her, Riku."

"They only way Akira can hurt me is if she hurts you."

"What if I'm already hurting you? I mean, I _am_ the cat, right? It's all I do!"

"Would you stop? The only time you hurt me is when you actually believe all that shit. The only thing that's changed since the curse is that you turn into a cat and have to wear some beads. That's it. I don't know how else to convince you... you're not killing me or draining me of my life, or whatever it is you think you're doing. The only thing you've done to me is, somehow, I can't stop thinking about you. And all I want to do is make you happy. Is that so wrong? Is it so hard for you to believe that you deserve to be happy?" he asked.

The thing is, it is. I can't help but think that I bring misery to people. How can I be happy about that?

"What goes on in your head, huh? I get so worried when your left alone, and all those crazy thoughts manifest... you're not a monster. And even if you were, I wouldn't care... I love you," he said, which caused me to freeze.

"Luh— _love_?**!**"

No. He can't. If Akira finds out, she'll... I don't even wanna think about it. And what's gonna happen after I graduate, huh? I can't give him the kind of life he deserves!

"Look, I didn't say that to freak you out, or pressure you into saying it back, I just— it's like what you asked. What are we? Well, I'm telling you that I love you. I love you Kyoko, and nothing is going to change that. I want to be with you. I want to smile with you, worry with you, protect you... touch you," he said, stepping up to me and placing his hand on my cheek. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, giving me goosebumps. He brought his face closer and closer to mine and we kissed. The way his lips touched mine, it was as if they belonged together. His lips were the perfect fit for me. And so soft. He slowly pulled away from me, and then we just looked at each other for a moment. I opened my mouth to say something, but I found myself at a loss for words. Instead, Riku wrapped me into his arms.

"I know you're scared right now. Shishou is gone, and you don't know what's going to happen... but I'm not going to abandon you. And neither are Haku or Akeno. And not even Muki. And certainly not your parents. You have so many people who care for you, and if you think that they're gonna stop just because you're the cat, then maybe you are stupid…" he said, jokingly. Suddenly, something vibrated between us. We pulled apart and I scrambled for my phone. It was a text message from my dad.

"_Going to bed. Turn off the porch light when you get home. Don't stay out too late. Be safe_," it read. I sighed, breaking the silence.

"Nothing like a text message from my dad to ruin the moment..." I mumbled.

"Come on... I should get you home," said Riku, as we began walking again. Riku... I love you so much. But I'm afraid to say it out loud. If anything were to happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself.

* * *

(**A/N**): So, after writing this chapter, I came to a horrible realization. A realization that took me to quite a dark place as a writer. I realized that... I am running out of ideas for this story! Even worse, I've started wondering how I'm going to end it! But don't freak! It won't happen for a while, but I do fear that the end is approaching. So seriously, if there is ANYTHING you REALLY wanna see in this story that I haven't done yet, feel free to PM me. Because today, I even considered copying something that I saw on TV for a chapter. I mean, I'd change it enough, but I don't really wanna resort to that...

And it was also brought to my attention by a new reader that I may have introduced too many characters back in chapter 4 (oh my god, that seems so long ago!) Anyway, anyone who has read this far probably already knows who the character's are. But if you're interested, I have posted **brief character descriptions on my profile page**. The descriptions list all the new members of the zodiac, who their parents are, and their zodiac animal. But like I said, if you've read this far, you've probably got them down. But it's there, just in case :)

Again, I'm sorry for the longer waits. College is killing me. And then my friend has introduced me to Fullmetal Alchemist (don't get me started) and at the same time, I'm trying to read Death Note, and then I found the greatest most distracting app EVER, all on top of writing essays and studying and did I mention I HATE COLLEGE?**!** It was much easier for me to slack off in high school... anyway, I'll end my rant. I kinda got on a roll... THANK YOU FOR READING and I hope you enjoyed it enough to review! What was that? You're not gonna review because my rant was too long? Well, fine! I'll just... I'll just go sulk in my emo corner...

stacyTHEemo :)


	17. Chapter 17

(**A/N**): Sorry for such a long wait... and I'm gonna apologize in advance for this ridiculously short chapter. I do hope that you guys enjoy it though. I've had this idea for a while now, and it's just kind of a cute, fluffy chapter. And since I kind of got ahead of myself with the seasons, I wanted to write at least one other chapter before my New Years chapter. That'll be next. And hopefully, it will be longer.

I received so many encouraging reviews ^.^ Thank you to **Lightkit**, **Sakura-Suzumura**, **MargaSey**, **Lilac Rose6**, **Lady Silver-kun**, **AngelofDarkness21**, **Shiki-chan**, and **Dairi-Luvs-Rain** for taking the time to review! I know I say this every time, but it really does mean a lot to me. So, I'm gonna stop myself before I start ranting and let you all read. OH YEAH! The first part of this chapter is a **MEMORY **and written in the **THIRD PERSON**. Okay. _Now _you can read :)

* * *

"It's time to get up Koko," said Shishou, as he peeked his head into Kyoko's room. She tossed and turned in her bed.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go!"

"Come on now... there was one rule when your parents said you could spend the night here, and it was that I would make sure you got up for your first day of school."

"But I don't wanna go..." Kyoko whined. Kazuma smiled to himself and walked over to his sulking granddaughter.

"But you're starting school! You should be excited! What's the matter?" he asked, trying to soothe her. Still, she wouldn't budge. _Just as stubborn as Kyo_, he thought.

"I'm scared..." she said after a short while, catching Kazuma off guard. But then he chuckled at the small child.

"Scared? Sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of," he said, stroking her orange hair.

"Yes there is!" she cried.

"What is it? What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I don't know _anybody_! What if they don't like me?**!**" she cried, turning to him with tears in her eyes. It stunned Kazuma how she could switch between Kyo and Tohru's personality traits without a second's notice.

"That's ridiculous. Of course they'll like you. And what do you mean you won't know anybody? Haku and Akeno are in your class. You know that…" he told her, trying to stop her tears.

"B-but what about everyone else?**!** I don't want anyone to hate me!" she cried. Kazuma couldn't help but be amused at how distraught she was. He picked up the small girl and sat her in his lap. She continued to sniffle and wipe her eyes.

"It's hard to be friends with everybody... but you just have to be yourself. People look up to someone that they can trust, and someone who will listen when they have something to say. And people who don't want to be your friend? Well... sometimes all you can do is wait. And just be there for when they're ready to come to you, because sometimes they're just not ready," he said with a smile. Kyoko only stared off at the wall.

"Okay," she replied with a sniffle, and then looked up at her grandfather, smiling. "I'll do my best!" she exclaimed.

"I know you will, sweetheart. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked. Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.

"Shishou, you're gonna cook?**!**" she questioned.

"Of course not."

Kyoko turned in the direction of the door and saw her father, leaning against the door frame. "Shishou would burn the house down."

"Daddy, you're here!"

"You didn't think I'd miss your first day of school, did you? Mom's in the kitchen making breakfast now. It should be done by the time you get ready."

"Okay!" she replied, hopping off of Shishou's lap and to her dresser. She pulled out some clothes and turned around to see that Kyo and Kazuma were still in her room.

"Daddy, Shishou! Get out!"

"Of course. How rude of me," said Shishou, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait a minute, young lady, I'm your father!"

"Come now, father, we mustn't intrude on the young lady," said Shishou, pushing Kyo out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Kyoko smiled to herself. Little did she know, that day began a whole new chapter in her life.

* * *

"Of course not, she'd love to!" I heard my mother exclaim. "Tomorrow night at six? Of course, it's no problem! Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" she said, hanging up the phone as I walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked, grabbing some water out of the refrigerator.

"Oh, that was Kisa. I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna babysit Kira and Hatsure tomorrow night." I nearly choked on the water I had been drinking.

"_What_?**!**"

"They usually have Mimi babysit for them, but Mimi has a cold and can't be around the baby."

"But mom, I don't know anything about taking care of a baby!"

"You don't have to! Kisa said they'll put the baby to bed before they leave. You'll only be there to watch Hatsure and make sure nothing goes wrong. It's only for a couples hours."

"Hatsure is a brat."

"Kyoko, be nice! You'll be fine and it's easy money."

"How could you just say yes without asking me?"

"If you're that nervous about it, Kisa said you could bring Haku with you if you wanted," mom said.

"I'm not gonna pull her down with me..." I muttered.

"You'll be fine..." my mom replied, squeezing my shoulder.

* * *

"Hello Kyoko. I haven't seen you in a while... please, come in," said Kisa, opening the door and ushering me into their house.

"I just put Kira to sleep. She should stay that way until we get back, but in case she doesn't, you can get a bottle out of the refrigerator, microwave it for a few seconds and give it to her, and she should go right back to sleep," she said. I nodded.

"I told you, I don't need a babysitter!" Hatsure yelled, coming into the room.

"What? You think that just because you're not a baby anymore that you don't need to be watched?"

"Just because you're my dad you think I have to do whatever you say... I'm a person too, you know. I have feelings. You could take them into consideration every once in a while."

"I'm putting your welfare into consideration," Hiro answered. Hatsure looked at me and then sulked.

"Why are you leaving me here with the _stupid_ _cat_?"

"Hatsure!" Kisa scolded.

"I'm used to it..." I muttered.

"Honestly... I thought that Akira has been having us send you to her to break you of those rumors. Kyoko is the same," said Kisa. Hatsure looked down at his feet. They were sending him to Akira for what now?

"We left our cell numbers on the counter. If something happens, be sure to call," said Hiro.

"Yes sir," I replied, as they made their way to the door.

"And Hatsure, don't cause any trouble," he added.

"Like I ever cause anyone trouble. That's so like an adult, to assume that just because I'm a child that I'm prone to cause trouble. I can be mature too, you know."

"We love you, sweetie. We'll be back around ten or eleven. Please be nice to Kyoko," said Kisa, who gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"_Mom_!" Kisa chuckled, and then she and Hiro left, shutting the door behind him.

"Look, I wanna be here just about as much as you want me to be. So, let's just be nice and this can be quick and painless."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, you _stupid cat_."

"Did Akira tell you to call me that?"

"Shut up. Like you know anything..." Hatsure mumbled, stalking off to his room. I sighed. There was no use trying. I know Akira told him not to associate with me. But what I don't get is that Hiro and Kisa actually believe she's helping him. They were cursed once. Don't they understand the "God's" line of thinking? Maybe I should talk to them... but really, it's not any of my business. I had freaked out over nothing. This was easy. My entire evening consisted of falling asleep while watching television. Hatsure hadn't come out of his room. If I was a good babysitter, I'd probably go in and check on him, but I'd just end up fighting with him if I did.

"Waaaaah!"

I was jolted from my peace. Crap. I had been so close! I hadn't had a problem all night!

"Oh geez... okay. Oh my god, what do I do?**!**" I panicked. I hurried over to Kira's room. I lingered for a while at the door. I don't wanna go in there. I don't know the first thing about babies...

"What are you waiting for? My parents paid you to watch us, didn't they? Go in there and comfort my sister, you stupid cat," said Hatsure, who had poked his head out of his room. I glared at him, which to my surprise actually cause him to retreat. I sighed. Nothing is gonna get solved by scaring the kid... I opened the door slowly. There was a small lamp in the room, and against the right wall, was a crib. And inside it, a squealing baby. My stomach tied up in knots as I slowly walked towards it.

"Ah... um... it's okay..." I cooed. I felt like a moron. I jingled one of its toys in its face, but it only continued to cry. I tried the pacifier... nothing. Talking to it... yeah. It wouldn't stop. "Crap, crap, crap! What in the hell am I supposed to do?**!**" I said to myself. I wasn't getting anywhere! Then I remembered... a bottle. I have to feed it a bottle. I ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing? My sister is still crying. You're such a negligent babysitter," said Hatsure, who had come to watch the spectacle.

"Could you stop talking, Hatsure? I'm trying to fix a bottle here," I said, pulling one out of the refrigerator. Kisa said I had to microwave it. I walked over to the microwave and put it inside, then shut the door. Okay, so...

"Are you trying to kill my sister?**!** Don't put it in there for that long! It'll burn her mouth!"

"Yes sir!" I yelled, panicked. I was bit on edge. I lowered the time and pressed start.

"You're really hopeless. I mean, really... you're freaking out this much? What if I weren't here? You would've burned my sister's insides!"

"You're not helping me relax, Hatsure! I'm sorry. I'm grateful for your help, but stop being such a brat about it! Geez... you know, I'd bet money that Mimi doesn't even have a cold! She was probably sick of having to look after you!" I yelled at him. I took the warm bottle out of the microwave and walked back to the baby's room. "Uh... okay." I sat the bottle down on an end table, next to a chair. I picked up the baby, and then took a seat. Grabbing the bottle, Kira started drinking immediately. "Okay, good..." I sighed to myself.

"I..."

I looked up and saw Hatsure standing in the door frame. "S-sometimes because my room is next to Kira's, I'll hear my father in here. And sometimes he cries. Did you know that he's never held Kira?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond. I had never seen Hatsure act like this.

"So I went to Akira for help. I told her that I didn't want my dad to cry anymore, and I wanted him to be able to hold my sister. She said that if I shunned you, and hated you with everything I had, then my dad would be able to hold Kira. But... I don't want to be this kind of kid! I don't wanna be a brat! I wanna be the kind of big brother that Kira can look up to, but instead I'm just a smart-mouthed kid! I don't want her to look up to me… not when I act like this," said Hatsure. His voice was lined so much sadness. So much that I thought he might be crying. In the meantime, Kira had already finished her bottle and was drifting back to sleep in my arms.

"When _I_ was afraid of how others would like me, someone very close to me told me to just be myself. And that people look up to someone that they can trust, and someone who will listen when they have something to say. I never forgot those words. I can already tell that you're a great brother, Hatsure. And regardless of who you are, Kira will look up to you no matter what. And I hate to tell you this, but whatever Akira told you is a lie. Hating me... it's not going to break the curse. You're only helping her with her own selfish goal of secluding me from the Sohma family."

I watched Hatsure as he hastily rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. The poor kid...

"You got her to stop crying... that perky rabbit can't even get her to settle down that fast," he said, walking over to me to see his sister.

"She should be okay to go back into the crib now," I said, standing and walking over to the crib, placing her inside. She didn't even stir.

"Not bad for a panicked cat," said Hatsure, walking towards the door. That little... I followed him out of Kira's room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hatsure, this curse won't last forever. I promise that you'll get to see your dad hold Kira. And you'll get to hug your mom again."

"You can't promise something like that..."

"I can. Because I'll be damned if I never get to hug my father again..." I replied. Hatsure was silent for a moment, holding onto the doorknob of his room.

"Do... do you wanna watch the new Mogeta movie with me?" he asked. I was stunned. They're still producing _Mogeta_?**!** But instead, I smiled at him.

"I'd love to! I've been meaning to watch the new one," I lied, but I couldn't tell him no. This was a pretty big deal for him.

"Really?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, I've loved Mogeta since I was a kid," I replied.

"Okay. I'll go get the movie," he said, trying to hide his excitement as he ran off into his room. I chuckled to myself. Hatsure isn't such a bad kid... he's just going through what we all are, and coping as best he can. That's all that any of us can do.

* * *

The next day, my mom came into my bedroom, smiling. "Uh... yes?" I asked, when she didn't say anything.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me about babysitting last night?" she asked.

"No... why?"

"Because I just got off the phone with Kisa, and she was wondering if you'd be willing to watch Hatsure and Kira more often."

"Eh... whatever."

"I'm so proud of you. She said that Hatsure really enjoyed spending time with you last night. And all this time, you said that you never get along with him," mom said.

"We watched Mogeta and he fell asleep. It's really nothing to praise me for..." I replied.

"Well, I'm still happy you did it. You overcame your fear! I told Kisa I'd ask you first. So, what do you say? You think you could babysit for her more often?"

"Whatever... but I can't be at her beck and call! I have a student council to run and I don't have a lot of free time!" I replied. Mom wrapped me in her arms, catching me by surprise.

"I'll tell her that you said you'd love to," my mom said, letting me go and then getting up to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell her whatever you want. But the moment Hatsure bad mouths me, I'm done!" I yelled. Mom chuckled to herself, and left my room. Okay, sure. I was _really_ happy that Hatsure wanted me to watch him and his sister again. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let anyone know that...

* * *

(**A/N**): Again, sorry for the shortness. The next chapter should be longer. Hmm... surprisingly, I don't have much to say in this update. College still sucks. I just got back from Orlando. And that most definitely did NOT suck. Oh! And I got a kitty! He's not orange, so I couldn't name him Kyo... but he's still adorable ^.^

And I would be most honored if you lovely people would be so kind as to review my story. Till next time...

stacyTHEemo :)


End file.
